Outlaw Torn
by emma-rowling
Summary: When Dean Ambrose, a rugged cop meets Roman Reigns, a chef in a small café, sparks fly. There is an electrifying attraction between the two. As the passion between the two keeps growing, there is a serial criminal on the loose. Dean knows he must put a stop to the chaos... before he loses the thing he values most. Ambreigns AU
1. Chapter 1

One

He was running late again but he didn't care; he hated Monday mornings.

Let his partner wait for him. Besides, all the guy did was load up on jelly donuts and a pot of coffee before he even began to work at noon. As Dean Ambrose waited for his turn to place his order for coffee and maybe a multigrain bread filled with cream cheese, his eyes shifted on the cafe's interior.

It had brick walls with dim lighting with wooden chairs and tables all over. Pictures of Polynesian people were hung on the walls with some fern plants being placed near the entrance. There was nothing pretentious about the place and that was what made Dean enter it.

When it came to his turn, his eyes fell on the man serving him. Polynesian, he guessed about thirty with full arm sleeve tribal tattoo and black hair tied neatly in a ponytail. His brown eyes were warm as was his smile. Genuine. Just like the place.

"Can I have your order, Sir?" he asked.

Dean's eyes fell on the man's name tag. "Yes. A small black coffee with the cream cheese multigrain bread." Then he added coyly, "Roman."

The man named Roman laughed warmly. This guy was a life sized teddy bear though he was all muscles, Dean noted. "That's not fair," he said. "You know my name but I don't know yours."

Dean gave him a slight smile. "Well if I gave you mine, it'd have to be for good reasons."

"Such as?"

"Such as for my coffee order or an investigation."

"Investigation?"

"I'm a cop."

Roman grinned as he placed Dean's bread in a brown bag. "You don't look like a cop."

"That's because I hate dressing snootily." Dean looked down at his three quarter black t-shirt and denim jeans. "I prefer casual. You from around here?"

"I'm an American, sir. An American Samoan to be precised."

"That explains the pictures."

Roman handed him his order. "You can pick up your coffee from the pick up counter. Tyler will be preparing it shortly. That'd be five dollars."

Dean nodded and handed him the money. "Do you own this place? I usually go to Mrs Foley's Cafe but it's closed for a week now."

"Oh that must be why I haven't seen you here before. No, I don't own this place. My brother does though. I work for him."

Dean looked behind him and found no one else there. He looked back at Roman who was smiling at him. "You know," the blue eyed dirty blond said, "There is another reason why I could give you my name."

"And what's that?"

"You go on a date with me."

"Really? You and me?"

"That's usually how dates go. Yes."

"Well…"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

"No. I mean the last relationship I was in was over a year and a half ago."

That was quite some time ago. "So how about it, Roman? Let me take you out on a date."

"But why?"

"Because I could use the company of someone like you… someone with a sunny disposition."

"That's a refreshing thing to hear. Sure. I'd love to… uhmm… I don't have your name."

"Dean," Dean replied, grinning. "Dean Ambrose."

Roman extended his hand and Dean shook it. "Roman Reigns."

"I'll pick you up at six, okay? I hope you like Italian."

"Yeah I do."

Dean grabbed his coffee, nodding his head before he headed out the door.

It was a good start to a usual crappy day.

* * *

"You keep eating like that and I keep wondering how you never put on any weight," Dean said as he walked to his desk and set his breakfast order on it.

John Cena laughed. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"Isn't it?" he asked his partner. "I'd worry about my sugar levels."

"But Dwayne doesn't seem to think so."

"That's because Dwayne and you are extraterrestrial beings while the rest of us, normal warm blooded human beings have to worry about how everything that goes into our bodies affect us."

John laughed. "When will you ever come to one of our dinner parties?"

"I don't do dinner parties."

"You haven't since Seth and you broke up."

"That's his thing, not mine. I only went to those because he loves flaunting things. His hair, his clothes, his figure…"

"You," John added.

"Me?" Dean repeated. "I'm no George Clooney so there's nothing to flaunt."

"Maybe you need a trip down memory lane. We were both promoted after the crackdown on Randy's drug operations. Of course, he'd want to flaunt you. Our faces were in newspapers across the country."

Dean rolled his eyes as he sipped his coffee. Good coffee, he thought. He wondered if Roman brewed the beans himself.

"Look," John continued. "I'm just saying that it'd be nice to have you around. Hey. I'll set you up on a blind date."

"No need. I'm already going on a date tonight and I'll see how it goes from there."

"Wait. You mean you actually asked someone out?"

"Yes. You act like it's a rare thing. I pursued Seth, you know."

"Well, is this guy anything like Seth?"

"Nope. He's different from Seth and that's a good thing."

"When did you meet him?"

Dean sighed. "This morning, John. At the cafe."

"And you're already taking him on a date?"

"It's been done before, John. I'm not the only guy who's done this."

"I know but other guys aren't like you. You usually analyse about things like that. I remember you waiting a whole week before you decided to ask Seth out."

"There's something about him like I said. Maybe it's warmth. Or his calm persona. Either way, I wanted to know about him more. I was attracted to him so I asked him out." _Before someone else thought like me and did the same_ , he added quietly.

"Is he good looking?"

The word good looking wouldn't have done Roman justice, Dean thought. He was gorgeous. "He's okay," he lied.

"Then bring him to our party; it's on Saturday. Or if he's shy, it'll be just the two of you and us."

"Are you crazy? I just met him. I'm trying not to scare him away."

"You'll scare him away when you insist on sleeping with him on the first date."

"Was that what Seth told you? He pounced on me first. I would have waited if he had asked."

"So you won't be pouncing on this one?"

Dean shook his head. "Okay. Let's stop gossiping like women at the market and continue with the investigation on Billy Kidman."

John bit into a sugar powdered donut. "Still can't believe that a grown man can get raped."

"John, are you serious? There's a thing called rape drug you know."

* * *

Roman Reigns combed through his black locks and adjusted his Nike t-shirt while waiting for Dean. While he had always wanted to become a chef, his brother had came to him asking for help at this cafe - Spice - and Roman had given up on his ambition.

The years in culinary school had gone to waste but he had no choice. Family needed him and family always came first for him. He had tried to revamp his brother's menu and was only given a few go aheads.

The cream cheese multigrain bread was one. So were some other pastries he had baked like the spicy tuna sandwich, the sweet potato stuffed donut and salted caramel mocha bun.

He hoped he looked okay.

He had never dated a cop before. His last boyfriend, Jason Jordan had been a vet. Nothing complicated in that relationship. Roman wanted commitment and Jason didn't. So they broke up. No drama. No ill feelings. Just lots of best wishes to one another.

Dean seemed like a nice guy. A little reserved but Roman was sure he was a great guy underneath that surface. Roman had thought he looked somewhat okay from far but up close, at the sight of his scruffy look, he had to admit he was undeniably attracted to him.

He fiddled with his phone while waiting, playing Scrabble on it.

"Roman? You ready?"

He looked up and found Dean smiling at him slightly by the door. "Yeah," he replied, quickly pocketing his phone and stepping out of the cafe. "I'm leaving," he announced to his brother who was in the kitchen.

"Okay," came his brother's reply.

Roman turned to Dean who had an eyebrow raised. "Do you want me to go in and meet-"

"No," Roman replied immediately. "It's okay. He doesn't really care what I do."

A slight frown on the cop's face. "What do you mean? About your life?"

He nodded after a while. "Yeah." There was no point in lying. Especially to a cop. Roman found himself wondering how well could Dean read people.

"Well, it's his loss," Dean said. "Come on. Let's go. I made reservations at Italia."

Roman found himself bracing for what he hoped would be a great evening. It'd be a shame if it went otherwise, he thought.

* * *

Italia was a nice restaurant with faux Italian decoration but delicious food. Roman had never been there before but he had heard nothing but great things about it.

"What would you like to have?" Dean asked after they both looked through the menu.

"Just the baked eggplant parmesan," he replied.

Dean made a face; Roman bit back a smile. "That sounds unappetising."

"It's basically layers of eggplant, fresh mushrooms, cheese and pasta sauce."

"Yeah? I guess I'll have spaghetti and meatballs."

"Classic."

"Oh I'm a classic guy. I love classic rock, classic motorcycles and guitars."

"Seems to fit you."

Dean smiled. "Yeah?"

"Like I said, you don't look like a cop. You look like a-"

"Criminal."

"I was going to say bad boy."

"That's because I am. I have some rough edges but I am harmless. Unless you push me over the edge, I mean." He leaned slightly forward. "Tell me more about yourself."

Roman willed himself not to get lost in those blue eyes. "I studied to be a chef but I ended up here at my brother's cafe. I love reading; I'm an avid reader. I love music from the sixties till the nineties and I am a huge fan of Sidney Poitier."

Dean smiled. "Really?"

"Yes."

"That's something different. I've never heard anything like that before."

A waiter came and Dean placed their orders along with two bottles of San Pellegrino.

"Thank you for taking me out," Roman said.

"Our date's not over yet, Roman. We still have a few more hours." Dean looked at his watch. "You're not in a hurry, are you?"

Blue eyes met brown ones. Time didn't seemed important to Roman then.

"No."

 _ **A/N I hope you guys like this first chapter. Have a great week ahead.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Two

Roman didn't know what to do with his hands. He knew he wanted Dean to hold either one of it but he didn't know how much Dean was interested in him. He sneaked a glance at the handsome blond who was walking beside him in the park. The cast of the moon's light on his face made him look softer and Roman felt himself wondering what it would be like to kiss those lips.

Forever the hopeless romantic. At least that was what Jason had teased him countless of times.

"I hope dinner was okay," Dean said.

Roman snapped out of his daydream. "Yeah I loved it." He shoved his hands in his pocket. "So… did you always wanted to be a cop?"

Dean smiled at him knowingly. Roman fervently hoped Dean was bad at reading people. But that was silly. It was highly likely he knew how to profile people. "You can give me your hand, Roman," the blond said.

Roman's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Your hand. You've been fidgeting with both of them ever since we got here."

"Oh," Roman laughed nervously. "I was ummm… busy worrying about… work."

"Really? You give me the vibe of a man who prepares and plans ahead, Roman."

"I do? Well it really depends I guess. Some days I just go with the flow."

Dean pulled his right hand out from his pocket to his surprise and held it. "Just go with the flow on this one then."

They found a bench that overlooked the lake in a secluded area. To his delight, Dean still held his hand even when they sat down there, staring out at the still water. "So tell me more about yourself, Dean."

Dean smiled, a dimple appearing. Oh no. This guy was bad news in a good way. "Well, it may come as a surprise but I come from a well to do family," Dean replied. "I don't live with them though; I've been living on my own since I was eighteen. My parents wanted me to be a lawyer but I didn't. I always wanted to be a cop ever since I watched re runs of 21 Jump Street… the tv show I mean. So after graduating high school, I enrolled in college and earned my degree in criminal justice and joined the Haydon Heights Police Force."

"Do you still talk to your family?"

"Yeah I still do. I visit them twice a month or turn up for any family gathering if I'm not busy."

"You must have lived a life filled with high expectations then. Are they okay with your career choice now?"

"They've learn to accept it. They're not thrilled but they're not unhappy either. It's weird. What about you? Why are you in a small cafe, Roman?"

"My brother needed help for his place so I worked here. To be honest, it's my dream to work at the Sheraton Agoura Hills Hotel and I did receive a job offer there but my brother's baker had quitted and he had no one and came to me so I gave it up and worked here ever since."

Dean looked at him in surprise. "You gave up your dreams for someone else?"

"Well, he's family and family always comes first for me."

Dean's cellular phone rang then and he muttered a curse before excusing himself. Roman watched him walk a few metres away and bit his lip. He appeared to not like whatever it was he was hearing on the phone.

Five minutes later, the blond cop walked back towards him. "Sorry about that," Dean apologised. "Personal stuff."

"If you need to head back-"

"Nothing important. It's my work partner, John. I've made the mistake of telling him about you and now he won't stop bugging me to come to his home for a dinner party." He leaned back on the chair and held Roman's hand again. "Do you want to go? To the party?"

Roman was flattered though he didn't dare say so in case Dean thought him weird. "I'd like that. Thank you. I've never been to a dinner party before."

"Lots of idle chatter, jokes and all that jazz."

"You don't seem to like it."

"Not my scene. An ice cold Miller Lite with my friends at Joe's and I'm a happy man. Unfortunately I always get dragged to their parties by Seth."

Seth? Roman wondered who that was but maybe it wasn't in his place to ask unless Dean wanted to talk about it.

"It's almost ten. Do you want to go home?"

"I guess."

The drive home was filled with stories of their childhood. Dean's childhood sounded like a fantasy. Whatever he wanted, his parents gave him. Except for his career choice, it seemed like they spoiled him rotten but his character seemed to be anything but that.

Roman didn't have much growing up and usually he had to share with his brother. When his parents went to work, he cooked simple dishes for lunch and dinner. Usually his brother, Rosey, had the bigger share but Roman hadn't mind. That stirred a passion in him for cooking hence he saved money for culinary school.

He was currently living in his brother's basement for the time being until he could afford an apartment. This fact seemed to surprised Dean when he dropped Roman off. "Doesn't your brother pay you?" he asked.

"Well… he does," Roman explained, "but most of my money goes towards rent here and for utilities so it's going to take a while." He bit his lip. "Thanks for dinner, Dean. I look forward to Saturday."

He hadn't felt this nervous in a long time. He really liked Dean and hoped that the scruffy blond felt the same.

Dean smiled. "Actually I thought I'd drop by tomorrow at the cafe for lunch. If you're okay with that, of course."

Roman felt his heart caught in his throat. "...Yeah. Sure."

"Well, see you tomorrow, Roman." Dean gave him a wave and walked back to the car. Roman stared after him, a goofy smile on his face.

* * *

"Damn it, Seth! What are you doing here?" Dean scowled at his ex boyfriend who had shown up at the police station in the late morning the next day. Seth was an aspiring actor who worked as a receptionist for a law firm downtown.

He had been reminiscing over his date last night; a first for him ever. As he drove home last night, he found himself wishing he had kissed him. The man had such gorgeous lips and it was a pity Dean hadn't leaned over and got their lips acquainted. Roman was something wonderful and that was why he impulsively decided to go to the cafe again today.

That was until a certain cretin showed up.

"I left some of my clothes over at your apartment, Dean," Seth complained. "I need my cashmere sweaters and Levis jeans back."

"Oh." Dean grinned mischievously. "I think I threw them out."

"Dean! How could you?"

"Well for one, I bought those for you and two, they don't fit me."

"Nothing fits you except those leather jackets you love to wear so much. I hope you're joking about throwing away my clothes."

"Maybe."

"Dean!"

"Okay, fine. You can pick them up later."

"Great. Now can you buy me lunch?"

"Fucking hell, Seth! Are you serious?"

"I'm hungry," his ex boyfriend whined. "Surely you wouldn't let a person starve, Dean."

Dean was seriously wondering why he even bothered entertaining Seth. Why did they ever date? Oh yeah. He was charming as hell. Unfortunately charm didn't work when Dean caught him in bed with a fellow actor. Whilst he had been angry then, once he had calmed down, he realised it was a good thing. He wasn't in love with Seth. He merely liked his company. "Fine. But one sandwich and a drink and that's all you're getting."

Seth pouted. "And a cookie?"

"Read my lips. NO."

* * *

Roman beamed when Dean walked in through the door. He glanced at the clock. Eleven thirty. That was awfully early for lunch.

A two toned haired man stepped in behind him. "Hey, Roman," Dean greeted, giving him a smile that showed off that dimple. Roman felt his insides melt. "I'll have that cream cheese again. I'm guessing that's your recipe?"

"Yeah," Roman said. "It is."

"Do you have a gents around here?"

"The restaurant next door. They don't mind our patrons using their bathrooms."

"Thanks." He frowned at the two toned man then. "Behave."

Roman smiled after Dean again as he walked out the door - the lovesick man he was - before he caught Seth scowling at him. "Ummm… sorry about that. Can I get your order-"

"Seth. My name's Seth."

Seth. _The_ Seth Dean was mentioning last night. "Hi Seth. Can-"

"And I'd appreciate if you stopped looking at my boyfriend that way."

His boyfriend? Dean had a boyfriend? "Oh… I'm… sorry." Roman felt like an idiot. "I had no idea he had a boyfriend." But Dean had brought him out on a date and-

"Yeah well… don't do that again. I'd like the same thing he's having," Seth said haughtily.

"Sure."

Roman felt hurt. Maybe it was true that all the good men were taken or dead. He placed two brown bags near the counter. Dean stepped in then with a bright smile which dimmed as soon as he looked at Roman who was feeling crestfallen at that moment.

"What did you do, Seth?" he snarled.

Roman was taken aback by Dean's sudden change in mood. Seth gulped. "Uh…nothing."

"Don't even think of lying, Seth. You're talking to a cop, not a kid."

"Can't we talk about this in private, please?"

Dean walked up to the counter. "What did he do or say?"

"Nothing. I mean he introduced himself. That's all." He forced himself a smile. "That'd be four dollars."

Dean's eyes never left his as he took out his wallet. Even as he was paying for the purchase. "Ummm… everything okay?" Roman asked nervously. Dean's stare was making him feel intimidated. "Sss-Seth and you make a good looking couple."

"What?" Dean said loudly, startling Roman. He turned towards Seth's direction but the two toned man was gone. "Fuck." He looked at Roman again. "Seth and I are not a couple. We haven't been a couple for over eight months. He's my annoying ex-boyfriend."

A huge wave of relief swept over him. "Oh."

"I don't come with any strings, I promise. Well except for that one. He's yet to clear the remainder of his clothes."

Roman handed him the brown bags. "One of it is for him."

"Nah. I'll just eat both. They're really delicious." His blue eyes seemed to be staring straight into his soul. "We're good?"

"We're good," Roman replied with a huge smile. _Play it cool, you dork_.

"There's that smile. I gotta head back to the station. Don't go accepting dates from other people."

Roman felt his heart pounding. "I… I won't."

"You still have one with me on Saturday."

"Right. Wait what should I wear?"

"Casual is fine. John's grilling hot dogs and making burgers. He changed his mind." He was walking to the door when he turned around and went back to the pick up counter where Roman was wiping the table. "I almost forgot something."

"What?"

Dean leaned over and pressed his lips against his. It took him a while to register the kiss before he returned it. They pulled apart after a while. The blond was smiling at him. "Been kicking myself all night and this morning for not doing that last night."

"You were?"

"Oh definitely. See you tomorrow. I'll be back for these."

Roman sat down on the stool near the coffee machine. Dean loved his cream cheese bread. Dean kissed him. Dean was coming back tomorrow.

So he was a lovesick dork. He couldn't be happier about it.

* * *

John was blasting music on his iPhone while reading through files beside him. It was a slow day at the station and Dean was flipping through statement reports given by several men in the area who had fallen victim to the criminal they now called Casanova.

Bad English was being played from iTunes:

 _When I see you smile, I can face the world_

 _Oh, oh_

 _You know I can do anything_

 _When I see you smile, I see a ray of light_

 _Oh, oh_

"This guy must be something if you're smiling reading through those reports."

Dean shook his head. "It's not him," he said, forcing himself to scowl which he knew he failed; it was hard to scowl when it was Roman on his mind.

"Right. Dean, we've been partners for over eight years and you have not smiled like that in… well since the day I met you really."

"Mmm… so who's coming for the barbecue again?"

"Just the four of us. I don't want to scare off your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"Oh. So just the rebound guy till someone comes along?"

"John, don't you have a report to read through as well?"

"I'm just saying there's nothing wrong in wanting a guy without having to analyse every detail."

Dean sighed. "Actually with Roman, it's different. No analysing, no second thoughts… no pondering… nothing. It's weird. I went with my gut feeling this time around."

"Feels good, doesn't it?"

"In a way... but I don't know. What if I'm doing this all wrong?"

"Well, this is how I see it. You met a guy you liked a lot. You went out and the chemistry or sparks were there and you want to see more of him. That's okay, Dean. I've been in a relationship like that before."

"Did it work out?"

"No but that doesn't mean it'd be the same for Roman and you." John suddenly paused. "Wait. His name is Roman?"

"Yeah. Why?" Dean hoped it wasn't because John had dated him before. "Something on your mind?"

"It's just that Dwayne has a cousin named Roman."

"Have you met him before?"

"Roman? Yeah. Nice guy… possibly the nicest guy I've met. He's just a ray of sunshine which is quite bittersweet especially with all that's happened to him."

"All that happened?"

"It's… not my place to say."

Dean refused to let this go. "John, is there something I should know about him?"

"Well… oh fuck. This stays between us both, okay? He was a rape victim before."

"What?" Dean's heart sank. "What… how?"

"His parents well… they abandoned his brother and him so his mother's aunt took them both in. To make money, she pimped him out."

"Why him?" Dean was furious. "Why not his brother?"

"Because well… you've seen him. He's not just 'okay' looking, Dean. Thanks for the bluff. Anyways, from what Dwayne had told me, it was supposed to be non sexual. Just accompany people for dates or events that kind of stuff until one night one of the clients got drunk and well…" John trailed off.

"Did they ever catch the guy?"

"No. Dude just disappeared."

"And the aunt? What about her?"

"Dwayne's mother stepped in and had her reported to the authorities. By that time, Rosey - that's Roman's brother - was eighteen years old so they got a place of their own."

"But I don't get it. Where did they get money from?"

"The aunt. She kept money aside in a giant tin box so Rosey snatched that box and kept it."

Dean frowned then. Roman was being sorely mistreated by his family members. It was bad enough his brother was treating him like he was a lowly skilled worker while taking a huge chunk out of his salary for the rent and utilities; now his supposed caretaker too?

For a man who puts family first, he sure wasn't getting back what he gave.

Dean felt a huge need to protect him and keep him safe. Roman deserved all the happiness in the world and Dean intended to give it to him.

 _ **A/N I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. By the way, the title is a song from Metallica. I hope you give it a listen. Thank you for the reviews/favorites/follows. For some reason though, FF is not reflecting it on the page :-(**_


	3. Chapter 3

Three

Dean stopped by the café the next day as promised but he came in after lunch hour. Roman was surprised though when he leaned over the counter once more and kissed him.

"Hi," Roman said. "Ummm your usual?"

"Nah. Today I'm taking you out for lunch."

"Oh… okay. I'll inform my brother first." He went to the back area and found Rosey chatting on the phone. "Rosey, I'm going out for my break."

His brother merely waved him off.

Roman took off his apron and hung it on the hook by the kitchen entrance. He walked over to Dean who was sitting at the table closest to the door. "Ready?"

Roman nodded. "Yeah. Where are we going though?"

"A diner. Good ol classic food."

* * *

Wings Diner was Dean's regular hangout when he was just a trainee at the police academy.

The owner, Fred Winger, knew Dean's order by heart and even knew him by name. He had brought Seth there a few times but the two toned man detested the place.

Dean was relieved Roman seemed to like it. They sat at a booth at the back where they wouldn't be bothered much.

"Your usual, Dean?" Fred asked a seat away.

"Yep." He looked at Roman. "I'll get you a menu."

"That's okay. I'll have what you're having."

Dean nodded at Fred. "Make that two."

Fred went towards the kitchen. Dean turned his attention to Roman who looked nervous though Dean couldn't figure out why. "Dean?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I kiss you?"

Dean grinned. "Can? Hell, Roman. I insist you do."

Roman leaned over the table and claimed Dean's lips in a gentle kiss. Dean smiled into it, running his hand through Roman's hair.

He held the Samoan in place by applying pressure to the kiss before deepening it. Dean could kiss this man for the rest of time. _This is going too fast_ , the logical part of his mind warned him. _This will only weaken you_.

But being with Roman felt so right.

He was caught in a dilemma, his heart and mind at war.

They pulled apart and rest their foreheads against the other's for a while.

"That was a nice kiss," Roman said as he settled back in his seat.

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Nice? Wow. Okay I need to go back and apologise to all the guys I dated before."

"How many boyfriends have you had?"

"Three. Seth was the last guy I dated."

"Doesn't seem your type."

Dean laughed. "That's because he's not. He was charming though." Dean got up and sat beside him, staring into Roman's eyes. "But you… I've never felt this way about anyone before. You have me acting like a teenager again, Roman Reigns."

Roman gulped. "Is that a good thing?"

"It's a good thing."

Their lips met each other's halfway. Dean licked Roman's bottom lip and the Samoan parted his mouth to give access to his tongue.

Someone cleared their throat and Roman pulled away. Dean found Fred smiling. "Here we go. Two orders of Wingers Deluxe and two Apple Pie milkshakes."

"Thanks, Fred," Dean said.

Roman was staring at meal before him. Wingers Deluxe had a double beef patties grilled with cheddar cheese and a special sauce. There were also heaps of fries and chicken strips. "You love this?"

"Trust me. It's delicious."

Roman bit into the burger and chewed thoughtfully. "Wow. I can see why you love it. The meat's so tender and the cheese gives it that flavor."

Dean grinned. "Told ya."

After the two men polished off their burgers and the rest of their meals, Dean paid the bill even though Roman had insisted on doing so.

"No, Roman," Dean protested. "I invited you out for lunch so I'm paying."

"Dean, you've done so much. I-"

"Look, Roman. Just accept this from me, okay?"

"But-"

"What are you doing tonight?"

"After work? Nothing really."

"Good. I'll pick you up. I have somewhere I want to bring you."

"Dean, honestly. Let me-"

"It's a date."

Roman was about to say something but Dean covered his lips over his. The Samoan chef returned his kiss almost immediately.

Dean stepped back. "Come on. I'll drive you back to work."

Roman's face was flushed. "Okay."

* * *

Roman took the last batch of salted caramel mocha buns out from the oven and set it on the table.

He was starting to fall for Dean. It wasn't his fault. Dean made it too easy.

Or maybe it was just him. His cousin, Dwayne used to say he fell in love too easily.

But Roman knew it was different with Dean. He just couldn't put a finger on it.

"Roman," Rosey said as he came through the back entrance. "I've seen the figures. We're not making as much as I'd like. I'm afraid I'm going to have to cut back on your pay this month."

Roman stopped wiping the table mid way. "Oh. Okay, Rosey. I understand."

"I'm leaving early today. Just lock up once you're done here. We can close early today."

After his brother left, Roman considered getting a part time job. He had to make up the difference in his salary.

He needed money badly.

Rosey always bought the local newspaper so Roman went into the kitchen to grab it. Making a cup of coffee, he went out to the front and sat down, reading through the classified ads and job section.

He supposed he could work as a night cook for a cafeteria. There was one close by that required someone to prepare simple meals like omelette, breakfast platters…

Or a small coffee shop downtown who were looking for a barista.

He must have spent quite some time looking and pondering over the choices in front of him because Dean's voice interrupted the mental calculation he was doing in his head.

"Finding a new job?" Dean asked, sitting down beside him.

Roman smiled. "A second one… part time. The café is not doing good so Rosey has to cut my pay."

Dean's blue eyes flashed anger. "What? Roman, you can't take a part time job. You'll wear yourself out."

"I don't really have a choice, Dean. I need the money."

"Then I'll give you money."

"No, Dean. I can't accept that from you."

"Look, Roman. I'm not going to stand by while you work like a horse and not get sufficient rest."

"But don't cops get insufficient rest too?"

"That's different."

"How so?"

"Well, for one, we have cases to close. Some take a much longer time. Two, it's different if you love your job. Do you love your job, Roman?"

"I… I do."

"Your hesitation just gave you away."

He forgot that Dean could read people well. "Look, Dean. That's kind of you but I won't take anything from you. As a man, I'm sure you can understand why."

"As someone who cares about you, I'd be insulted if you don't take it, Roman."

Roman looked up from the newspaper. The blond's words were surreal. "You… care about me?"

"Yes. Much more than I had anticipated but yeah, Roman. I care about you. And it kills me hearing what you just told me because I honestly think you can do much better than this place."

"I still can't take your money. I mean I know you want to help me, Dean but I can't."

"Fine, Roman. I'll hire you then since you won't take money from me."

"What?"

"Yeah. I could use some home cooked meals rather than the junk I eat outside."

"Dean-"

"I legitimately am hiring you - whatever timing is up to you - and you can cook me dinner six days a week. If you want, I'll even put it in writing for you."

"But how can you afford to pay me while living on a cop's salary?"

"I got promoted a while ago for cracking a drug operation. Roman, I told you I come from a well to do family. I have money; money's never been an issue for me." He paused. "Also, I'll need you to move in with me."

Roman was genuinely surprised. "But this… this will only complicate things between us, Dean."

"Not really."

"Yes it will. I lo- I mean I like you a lot and…" He lost his train of thoughts when Dean smiled at him slowly, that dimple appearing again. "Stop it, Dean."

"Stop what?" Dean asked.

"Have you actually given any thought to what you just proposed?"

Dean shifted his chair closer to him and held Roman's right hand in his. "Roman, I spent my entire life analysing things. With you, it's different. I just go with my gut feeling and right now it's telling me that this is the way to go. So please. Trust me. Take the offer. I know it doesn't make any sense-"

"You're right. It doesn't. This is only our third day knowing one another and…" And what? Wasn't this a good thing? Moving in with a man who he couldn't get out of his head and heart? Dean was a cop and he seemed like a decent man too.

Every pore in his body was telling him to say yes. But common sense kicked in. This was too good to be true. Roman wasn't used to good things happening to him.

"And what?" Dean asked. "Roman, I'm not going to lie. I'm scared of how much I actually like you but you're a great guy and I'd be an idiot to let you go. You have a good heart and you just have this beautiful aura. We don't even have to be in the same room. I live in a three bedded apartment. You can just take one of the spare rooms."

Roman mulled over Dean's offer. It did seemed very tempting. Then there was Rosey. How was he going to break the news to his brother that he was moving in with a man he only knew for less than a week but he trusted without reservations whatsoever?

He looked into Dean's eyes; for a reason beyond his comprehension, he trusted him.

"Okay," he said. "But when do you want me to start?"

* * *

"Are you crazy?"

Roman winced at his brother's voice as he stood by in the kitchen at home. "Rosey-"

"What do you know about this guy, Roman?" Rosey demanded. "You've said it yourself; you've only known him three days. Some people don't know their loved ones even after a decade."

"I just have a good feeling about him, Rosey. And I really like him a lot."

"But to move in with him? Have you lost it? What if he hurts you?"

"He won't. Dean cares about me. He said so himself."

"I care about you too, Roman."

"Look, Rosey. I want to take this chance and I'm sorry you disagree with it but I've made up my mind. I'll even pay for rent upfront. Either way, I'm leaving."

"When?"

"Tonight."

"Tonight? You must have it bad for this guy to just dive into things head first without thinking things through. Oh but that's so you, isn't it?" Rosey sounded like he was scoffing at him now. "He's going to get bored after some time, Roman. These rich people have standards and once he finds out about your past, what then?"

Roman's eyes fell to the floor. He hadn't thought that far yet. But he knew if he didn't get out of here, he'd never go anywhere. Maybe he could figure out later what his next move was should Dean chose to ask him to leave but right now, right now he had to do this. "Then I'll deal with it. But this is for the best, Rosey. I'll still work at the cafe and-"

"You don't have to anymore. I'm letting you go, Roman."

Roman was stunned now. "What?"

"I'm letting you go."

"If this is about me moving out, that's low, Rosey."

"Well, business is business."

"Business? We're family."

"I run a business, Roman. And when you run a business, you put your personal feelings aside."

He felt the wind knocked out of him then. After all this time… "I guess I'm the only one who sees it otherwise then."

"I guess so."

There was no point in staying. Another word from Rosey's mouth and Roman didn't know what he'd do. "I'm going now," he said softly. "I'll call you once I've reached there."

"Don't bother."

His common sense kicked him hard. He walked out of the kitchen, placed the money for next month on the table and grabbed his two duffel bags.

One more glance towards the kitchen but Rosey was not in sight.

Roman left home with a heavy heart.

Dean's car was parked around the corner of the street and he was sitting on the hood of it, sipping a can of Coke. Roman knew his face must have reflected how he was feeling despite his attempts to fake a smile. "Are you okay?" Dean asked.

"Yeah," he lied.

Dean pulled him closer, causing Roman to drop both his bags. "Don't lie to me, Roman. I can see something's bothering you."

"My brother… Dean, I don't have a job anymore. He said he's letting me go." Roman felt tears starting to prickle near his eyes. "Dean-"

Roman found himself being reeled in for a tight hug. "It's okay, Roman. Everything's going to be alright," he whispered in his ear. "I will be there whenever you need me. I promise."

* * *

As Dean drove them to his apartment, he cast a glance at Roman who was sleeping beside him in the passenger seat.

Dean had half a mind to back to Rosey's house and kick his ass for what he did to Roman. What kind of family member does that to their own flesh and blood?

While Dean had no siblings, he'd imagine the hurt Roman must have been feeling. The man had given so much yet was treated like he was just a commodity instead of an actual person with real feelings… hopes and dreams.

Dean had promised himself he would show Roman real happiness and he fully intended to keep it.

* * *

Roman was amazed by Dean's apartment. It had a nice warm feeling to it.

The apartment was also spacious; it had a modern furnished living room and dining area with ample natural lighting, fully equipped kitchen, two bathrooms and a breathtaking view from the balcony facing the lake the two of them had looked over on their first date.

Dean had also placed a king sized bed in every bedroom. He offered Roman the one closest to the bathroom.

Rosey's words echoed in his head. Better to let Dean know. Even if he was disgusted, Roman still could look for a motel or something.

He rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Dean… I… I have to tell you something about me."

"Yeah?" Dean said as he helped to put Roman's duffle bags on the bed.

"I used to escort men when I was in high school to earn money and one of those nights-"

"It's okay, Roman. I know."

Roman looked at him, surprised. Maybe Dean did some background check on him. "You do?"

"You remember me telling you about my partner, John?"

"Yeah."

"Well, John thinks he knows you. He's dating a guy named Dwayne."

Dwayne? That John? "John Cena is your partner?"

"Yeah. Small world, huh? Look, he told me what happened and Roman, I don't care what your past is like. If anything, it's made me look up to you."

"But why?"

"Because of how resilient you are. How despite all that's happened, you still managed to smile and move on with your life. I admire that about you." Dean took a step towards him and pulled him into his arms. "Roman?"

He could hardly believe how everything was falling into place for him. "Yes, Dean?"

"Stay. This is your home now. Take your time to find a job. Life's treated you harsh but I fully intend to remedy that for you."

Telling him all the things he dreamt of… Roman sat down on the edge of the bed. "Dean, are you sure?"

"Of course," Dean replied, sitting beside him.

Roman felt himself being pulled towards him for a gentle kiss.

"I really like you a lot, Roman," Dean murmured against his lips.

Maybe like wasn't the same as love but for now, Roman was comforted by it.

 _ **A/N I hope you liked this chapter. Haha I love Bad English too, Ladyjade37 :-)**_

 _ **Thank you for the favorites/follows/reviews, guys!**_


	4. Chapter 4

Four

Roman woke up to an empty apartment the next morning. He found a note from Dean asking him to make himself comfortable and to help himself to whatever was in the fridge.

He also found a hundred dollar note on the table which Dean put a sticky note on, saying it was for his own use.

Roman left it there; he didn't want Dean's money.

He wanted Dean though. The wet dream he had last night certainly didn't help his cause. In his dream, Dean had barged into his room and started to make out heavily with him. And then their clothes started to come off…

Roman groaned. Reliving it would make it difficult for him to look Dean in the eyes later.

He would have gone out when he realised he didn't even have Dean's cellular number. There were keys left on the island counter though.

Roman glanced at the clock. Eleven twenty. He had slept through the alarm for the first time in his life.

After a warm shower, he changed into a Tapout t-shirt and black jeans. Making a mental note to get the newspaper, he grabbed the keys Dean had left before he heard the door being opened.

Dean walked in then. "Hey," he greeted Roman.

"Hey. I thought you were at-"

His words died in his mouth when Seth walked in behind. Dean excused himself to go to the spare room.

"So," Seth said.

"Yeah… hi," Roman greeted.

Seth was giving him a look that suggested Roman was unwelcomed. "You're in my way, you know. I will win him back."

Roman didn't know what to make of his statement. He wasn't aware he was in a competition for Dean's heart.

"We used to be close till I messed up. But he'll see how sincere I am. You're just the rebound guy till he comes to his senses."

"I'm pretty sure I came to my senses when I caught you in bed with what's his name."

Both men turned around and found Dean frowning. He walked over to Seth and shoved a huge black garbage bag in his arms. "Take these and get out of here."

"Dean-"

"Get out, Seth."

Seth sighed and before leaving the house without any further fuss.

Dean turned around and was looking at him. "You're not a rebound guy," he assured. "You're more that that."

"That's a relief to know," Roman bit his lip. "What are you doing home so soon?"

"I took a couple of days off. Days that were owed to me anyways. Since Seth came to the station whining about his clothes, I asked my Chief if it was okay to take a few days off and he agreed. Anyways, I figured might as well get you settled in, right?"

"Dean, how much do you want for rent-"

"I'm not taking any rental money from you, Roman."

"Dean-"

"No, Roman. I don't want a penny from you."

"What do you want then?"

"Just for you to stop worrying so much. There's no hidden motive here. Relax." His eyes fell on the untouched money. "Why didn't you take it?"

"Because I don't want your money."

"What do _you_ want?"

Roman didn't hesitate. "You. I want you."

Dean gave him a small smile as he strode to him. He pulled Roman towards him and their lips met in a passionate kiss.

He was being kissed thoroughly.

Dean was a good kisser. His tongue teased Roman's, who then being unable to control it, responded by tugging at his hair.

"Damn, Dean," he breathed as Dean wrapped his legs around his waist before attacking his neck with kisses.

Roman wanted to feel Dean's bare skin against his. It didn't matter whether if he was bottom or top.

He hissed when Dean bit a spot on his neck.

"Do you want to go to the bedroom?" Dean murmured.

All thoughts of job hunting went out the window the moment Roman heard the question.

He nodded.

Dean jumped to his feet and led Roman to his bedroom. Before Roman could take note of his surroundings, Dean pushed him on the bed and removed his Tapout t-shirt swiftly.

He claimed Roman's lips again before he started to unbutton his jeans. "Guess you won't be needing these."

When Roman was fully naked, he saw Dean's eyes travel up and down his body. "You're beautiful," the scruffy man said quietly before kissing him again. "So beautiful."

"Dean, shouldn't you remove your clothes too?" Roman gasped between kisses.

Dean rolled off him and took off his clothes. Roman quietly admired his physique: well defined pecs and narrow waist and below that...

He made Roman forget to breathe as he resumed kissing the Samoan. When Roman's nipple was caught in his mouth, he found himself arching against the blond. "Dean!" he whimpered, hands gripping the pillow edges.

Dean pecked at his lips once more before peppering kisses across his chest and claiming the other nipple and then going lower and lower...

Roman didn't think it'd feel this good but damn it… it was better than his dream.

"Hold on. I'll get a condom." Dean got up and left the bedroom.

Reality sank in then. What was he thinking asking Dean for sex? Who knew what he would think of him now?

Roman sat up just as Dean came back to the room. "Where do you think you're going?" He pushed Roman down gently and rolled the condom on.

"Dean, are you sure you want this?"

Dean kissed him hard before positioning himself. "I'm sure."

As he started moving with Dean, Roman felt that every single book he read about romance could not compare to what he was experiencing with Dean at that moment.

Dean planted tender kisses on his cheek, neck and shoulder, praising him. It didn't take long before he felt his body tremble and he gave in to the pleasure he was seeking. Dean gave a near shout seconds later when he came before collapsing on Roman.

Both of them were panting. Roman felt time stood still when Dean's eyes met his. "You okay?"

Roman nodded. "Yeah." Then he added, "Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Because of you know… I said I wanted you and… and you-"

Dean laughed. "Roman, you wanted me and I wanted you too. Fair play all around." He pulled out and kissed him once more. "I'd do it again."

A shiver ran down his spine. "You would?"

"Yeah. Except I'm really sleepy now." He reached over for the blanket and covered them both with it. Roman was pulled closer to him. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

He was going to turn Roman's head with all this flattery. That sex they just had was the best one he ever had. Roman adored the way Dean kissed him, held him...

He looked over to Dean who was now sound asleep. "I think you're beautiful too," he said softly.

* * *

The smell of eggs woke him up. He rubbed his eyes and grudgingly got out of bed and put on his track pants.

Roman was in the kitchen making scrambled eggs wearing a black tank top and gym shorts.

"Good evening," he said cheerily.

"That smells delicious," Dean said as he sat down on the high stool near the island.

"Thanks."

Dean admired the muscular cutting of Roman's back. Memories of this afternoon hit him. He had not counted on Roman being that passionate in his arms.

Then again he had not counted on being where he was right now with Roman but he wasn't going to complain.

Maybe for once he got it right. Admittedly a little too fast but it still felt right.

Roman put the eggs over toast with sliced tomatoes and two sausages on two white bone china plates. "These were all I could find in the fridge," he said apologetically as he placed a plate in front of Dean.

"Yeah. I haven't gone grocery shopping yet. Maybe we can go tomorrow afternoon."

"Wait… we?"

"Well… if you don't have other plans, that is." Dean wondered why Roman responded that way. Unless… unless this afternoon's event was just a physical thing for him. "Ummm… I mean look Roman, we don't have to do things together just because we had sex. We're not… obligated to one another for anything."

It was beyond him why it hurt him to say that.

"Oh." Roman sat down beside him. "Bon appetit."

Dean sneaked a quick glance at him and saw the disappointment on his face.

Wait a minute…

"Have I said something wrong, Roman?" he asked.

"No," came the Samoan's reply.

Dean could tell it was the exact opposite. "Was it because of what I said about us?"

"Please let's talk about something else."

But Dean didn't want to drop it; Roman meant a lot to him.

But another look told him it was best to leave it alone for tonight.

* * *

Roman felt confused… and used. _Like yesterday's news_ , he thought as he looked through the job classified section of the newspaper the next morning.

Dean had gone out to meet some friends for coffee and said he'd be back in the afternoon.

The blond wouldn't even look him in the eyes, merely grabbing his sunglasses and keys and wished him good luck.

He wondered if sleeping with him had been a mistake. They certainly wouldn't have been awkward around each other.

That was the problem when you loved someone and they liked you. It was like his relationship with Jason all over again.

Except Roman loved Dean more than he had loved anyone.

Maybe it was lust. It had to be.

This was ridiculous, Roman thought as he folded the newspaper. _Stop thinking about him and focus on your life, you sap_.

Maybe listening to the radio would help. He opened his Radio Tunes app and started to tie his hair.

 _I don't want to run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?_

That hit too close to home. He selected another station.

Love breaks your heart  
Love takes no less than everything  
Love makes it hard  
And it fades away so easily

This was getting strange. Maybe some classic rock would help.

 _I'm the one who wants to be with you  
Deep inside I hope you'll feel it too  
Waited on a line of greens and blues  
Just to be the next to be with you_

What the hell? Roman switched off the app.

* * *

"I'm an idiot," Dean declared to his three best friends, Antonio Cesaro, Finn Balor and Sami Zayn as he poured sugar into his caramel latte at Mocha Central, the coffeehouse owned by the three of them.

Cesaro laughed, putting his cup of tea down after sipping. "No arguments there. I've known that since college."

He scowled. "Didn't need that, thank you very much."

Sami chortled. "Actually, you did need that." He straightened his white t-shirt. "Why don't you put yourself out of misery and just tell him how you feel? Stop over analysing things and just go for it."

"Because it doesn't make any sense."

Finn shook his head. "Nothing about love makes sense. It makes us do stupid things."

"I'm not in love," Dean declared.

"And he's in denial."

"I wouldn't get ahead of myself, Finn. It took both Cesaro and you a long time to even get together."

Cesaro leaned against his seat. "That's because I was convinced that you were the one for me. But clearly I was wrong and rightly so. Not even Seth had you acting like this."

Dean narrowed his eyes at him. "He almost scared Roman away twice."

"What did he do?" Sami wanted to know.

"First he told Roman that he was my boyfriend. Then he implied that I'd get rid of Roman once I came to my senses about him and me."

"I'd watch my back if I were you," Finn warned. "He's probably going to try again."

"There's nothing to try. I wasn't in love with him."

"But you are with this guy," Cesaro supplied.

He would have protested until Finn pointed out, "Dean, you asked the guy out after talking to him for minutes, kissed him the next day, moved him in with you on the third and slept with him on the fourth. We've known you for twelve years. This is a first for you. Just accept the inevitable and you'll feel better."

"There's nothing wrong with love at first sight."

Dean crossed his arms. "I hate you three."

Sami shrugged. "Yet you always frequent our coffeehouse. Until you met the love of your life that is."

Dean's withering look to him made all three friends laugh.

* * *

He found Roman asleep on the oversized couch when he returned home later that afternoon.

Desire shook through his body as he admired the sleeping profile of the Samoan man. He wanted to feel those thick thighs around him.

Dean sat down slowly beside him and ran his fingers through the beautiful long locks. It was gentle and soft like the man.

He lightly traced his nose and lips.

Roman's eyes flew open then.

Blue and brown eyes met and Dean leaned himself closer. "Fuck, Roman Reigns. Why do you have this effect on me?"

He gently kissed him and coaxed Roman to return it. Fingers threaded through his hair as both their lips moved in sync.

Dean didn't even know how he ended up on top of Roman but he did know that if he wouldn't last another hour without wanting to make love to him again.

"Dean," he heard Roman sighed happily as he kissed his cheek and neck. "I love you."

He felt humbled that such a beautiful person would feel that way for him. In less than a week, Roman Reigns had changed his life.

"I love you too," he replied.

 _ **A/N Thank you for your reviews. I appreciate them. Also for the love you've shown this story… for the favorites and follows. 3**_


	5. Chapter 5

Five

Dean didn't want to leave the comfort of Roman holding him in his arms in his bedroom. But he knew he had to if he wanted to order in for dinner.

He had woken up, nestled close with his face near the crook of Roman's neck. He also could not stop smiling. If this was what love did to people, then he didn't mind.

Despite having boyfriends, he had never been in love with them. They certainly hadn't made him feel over the moon the way Roman had.

He gave the sleeping Roman a soft kiss on his cheek and got out of bed. There was a missed call on his phone from John.

He sat down on the high stool and returned the call.

John answered on the fifth call. "I was wondering if you forgot about your pals down at the station."

"Maybe," Dean replied.

"Anyways, Billy Kidman is stopping by tomorrow. He says he remembers something else about that night."

"There goes my day off… again."

"Roman knows what you do for a living. Surely-"

"Quit bringing his name up."

"Actually it's the first time I've brought it up today."

"Mmmm okay I'll be back to work tomorrow."

"Great!"

"Now put the phone down." Then as an afterthought, "Or Roman and I are not coming to that party."

"Dwayne's really looking forward to it," John babbled. "Once he knew who your date was, he insisted on going all out."

"You mean you're actually launching fireworks? John, you shouldn't have."

"Be serious, Dean."

"Look, let's just keep this low key, okay?"

"Sorry. Too late. Enjoy the rest of your day with the boyfriend."

"What?"

"Bye."

The line went dead. Trust John to sneakily throw in that line. Dean rubbed his temples. He had a strong hunch that this case was going to take a while.

Three victims. All men in their early thirties. All men had black hair.

"Dean?"

The blond cop looked up and saw Roman walking towards him. "Hey," he greeted him. "What do you want? Thai or Italian?"

"Italian," Roman said, yawning. "Definitely Italian."

Dean picked up his phone and ordered from Italia's app. He knew Roman had mentioned that he wanted to try the mushroom ravioli of their first date. So he ordered two and a large dish of meatballs.

"I have to go to work tomorrow," he said, putting his phone down.

"No problem. I'll just do some-"

"Reading. Enjoy yourself first, Roman. There's always Monday. You should try going to Burt's Books."

"What's that?"

"It's a bookstore three blocks away from here with a small café. The owner also lets you browse books while drinking your coffee or tea. I used to go there to study during my junior and senior years in college."

"Okay I'll check it out." Roman smiled. "I can't believe you reciprocated my feelings. Somebody needs to shake me. I think I'm dreaming."

"Nah. You have Cesaro, Finn and Sami to thank. They talked some sense into me. Even made me realise things," Dean explained. "I'm sorry for acting like an idiot. I told you before that I'm scared of how much I like you."

"I thought you loved me?" Roman pretended to look hurt.

Dean smiled. "You know what I mean."

"Does saying it make you uncomfortable?"

"I've never said it before. It's going to take some getting used to."

"Then I won't make you say it. It's a given. Okay?"

Dean was thankful Roman was not a pushy person. "Okay."

* * *

Dean drummed his pen the next morning at the station while waiting for a very nervous Billy Kidman to give his statement.

John was smiling, an attempt to help the poor guy to feel at ease. The problem he was looking at everywhere but the two them. "I don't have all day, Billy," Dean drawled.

"Sorry, Officer Dean," Billy stammered. "I just uh… I don't want to get into trouble."

"I assure you that you won't," Dean said, his tone measured with patience.

"He… he wore a ring. I remembered it flashing as he attacked me."

"What kind of ring was it? Any stone on it? Color?"

"It was a gold man ring with a green gem."

"Gem?"

"Yes."

"Okay. Is that all?" Dean was beginning to wonder why Billy was freaking out. It wasn't as if the guy was waiting around the corner of the place. In his first statement, he said himself that he had never seen his rapist before, that his face had been concealed by a horse head mask .

"Thanks, Billy," John said.

Billy stood up and looked at Dean. "I saw you the other day with a guy at the diner."

He was there at Wings Diner? Dean wondered why he never saw Billy. Maybe it was when he sitting near the corner. "What about it?" he enquired dryly.

"He looks familiar. I think I've seen him before."

"Maybe." Dean didn't want to talk about Roman to anyone except people he trusted. Their "relationship" was new and he wanted to protect it. "See you."

Billy looked surprised at Dean's abrupt closure to the meeting but he walked away. John looked at him with a puzzled expression. "What was that all about?"

"He was stepping on grounds he shouldn't even be talking about namely my personal life." Dean sipped his coffee. "Plus I don't trust him."

"And what reasons do you have?"

"Why was he trembling?"

"Dean, have you seen how you look when you're staring at people? It's intimidated the fuck out of everyone including Chief Calaway."

"You're crazy," Dean dismissed him.

"I dare you to go home and stare at Roman. He'll be packing his bags and running for the nearest hotel."

"You're on," Dean grinned. "If he doesn't, Dwayne and you have to praise the hell out of me if he asks either of you about me."

"He lives with you. He's bound to find out things about you that we can't save you from."

"Don't rain on my parade."

* * *

Roman bought two books from Burt's Books - the latest novels from Paulo Coelho and Neil Gaiman. He was also bought a new bookmark with a picture of an owl in front with the words "Owl Keep Your Place" written beneath in purple color.

He was happy with his purchases and looked forward to go home and try Dean's Nespresso machine which he had been eyeing on since he moved in. Dean actually gave him a look that suggested he was weird when he asked if it was okay he could make coffee from that machine.

The truth was Roman wasn't used to getting things. He was so used to giving. Rosey always made sure that his stuff could not be used except for the kettle and microwave oven. When he bought the Keurig, he told Roman it was off limits as he didn't want different flavors being put into the machine.

Dean had told him he would be back about one in the afternoon so Roman had about two hours to spend reading one of the two books. Maybe he should start with the Neil Gaiman one.

When he reached the apartment, he found an elderly man with a very short buzz cut hair with a muscular build standing in front of the door. He bore a resemblance to Dean. "Can I help you, Sir?" Roman asked.

The man gave Roman a quick glance. "Where's Dean?"

"Dean's at work. I'm-"

"Don't care. He told me he had the day off and now he's at work."

"He got called in at the last minute," Roman explained apologetically. "Would you like to come in?"

The man gave a brisk nod. Roman opened the door to the living room and the man walked in and handed Roman his coat. The Samoan was surprised but he helped to hang it on the coat hanger by the door.

"Would you like something to drink?"

"A Scotch."

Roman did a quick glance at the small area where Dean kept his alcoholic beverages and grabbed a blue labelled Johnnie Walker and poured in a glass before passing it to the man who stared at the drink before downing half of the glass.

He took out an iPhone and just as he was about to touch the screen, Dean walked in. His eyes fell on the man. "Dad?"

That was his father? Roman was mortified. Dean's father was not amused. "Your helper let me in. Damn it, Dean. Keep me posted. I wanted to bring you out to lunch."

Dean sighed. "Roman's not my helper, Dad. He lives with me. And I can't have lunch. I have to rest first before heading out to a dinner party." He looked at Roman. "Roman, this is my father, Hunter. Dad, this is Roman."

Hunter gave Roman a critical look. "What's the matter, son? Have you run out of money? You could have called me if you need some."

Dean rolled his eyes. "When have I ever needed money, Dad?"

"Then why do you have someone living here with you?"

"Because… look, I'll explain later. Point is you don't have to worry."

"So he's the guy Seth was complaining to us about."

"Seth was complaining to you guys? What the fuck was he-"

"Language, Dean Jonathan Ambrose."

Dean crossed his arms. "What did Seth complain about? Honestly, I'm not in the mood for this."

"He said that you appeared to have strong feelings for-" Hunter turned and frowned at Roman. "Do you mind? This is a private conversation."

"Dad!" Dean reprimanded before turning to Roman. "Roman, do you mind giving us a few minutes alone?"

"Umm… sure, Dean." Roman didn't know what to make of the whole thing. Several thoughts crossed his mind as he went to his room and closed the door: that was Dean's father and apparently Seth knew both of Dean's parents well and had spoken to them about Roman.

The question was who was Roman to Dean? Sure they both knew how the other felt but was that just it? Was he Dean's boyfriend? Dean's lover? What? _Don't push him_ , Roman reminded himself. _Pushing him might lead to him running away_.

* * *

"Dad, I don't appreciate you listening to Seth of all people," Dean said as he took off his black leather jacket and threw it on his couch. "Especially after what happened between us."

Hunter sighed. "People make mistakes, Dean."

"Wow. That was some mistake he made. What did he do? Accidentally tripped naked on the bed?"

"Dean, who is this guy? Seth says you have strong feelings for him."

"Of course I do. I love him." He was surprised at how easy it was to confess it to his father.

"How can you possibly love this guy when you barely know him?"

Dean shrugged. "Anything is possible when it comes to love."

"This isn't like you, Dean. You always think things through. For all you know, he could be a murderer or a con man."

"I'm a cop, Dad. And I think you forget how well I read people."

"You didn't read Seth, did you, Dean?"

"Well, if me not reading Seth means I can't read people, then why are you entertaining his complaints? Oh wait. It's because he's the son of your business partner. Give me a break, Dad. I love Roman and nothing you say can convince me otherwise. At least I know him better than either Seth or you."

"Dean, are you even listening to yourself? Okay, son. You're a logical person. You've read Romeo and Juliet in school, right? This is exactly that. It's just an infatuation and nothing more. One day you will wake up from this and regret it. This guy is just using you."

"Roman has done anything but that. I'm the one who insists to pay; I'm the one who insists that he not work until he finds something he really likes. He refuses to touch the money that I leave him. I fail to see how he uses me, Dad."

"By your heart. It's very simple." Hunter shook his head. "I can see you're stubborn, Dean. So prove me wrong. Bring this guy over tomorrow and introduce him to the family. Assuming you are serious about him."

Dean squared his shoulders. "I am serious about him."

"Good. So we'll see you tomorrow at noon for brunch."

He frowned at his father's back as he watched him leave the apartment. Sighing he went to Roman's knocked the door. "Roman, he's gone. You can come out now."

The door slowly opened and Dean pulled him into a hug. "I'm taking a shower," he said. "And possibly a nap too."

"Okay. I think I'll head out to see my friend, Kofi. I'll be back by five."

Dean nodded. "Sure. Do you need m-"

"I have it. Thanks."

He knew Roman must have heard something but right now, he was too tired to dwell on it.

* * *

"I feel for you, man," Kofi said.

Roman accepted the hot chocolate from his friend. Kofi was his longtime friend from middle school who worked as a freelance web designer at home. He was always there when Roman needed sound advice. "I don't know, Kof. I think I should move out."

"Wouldn't that hurt him, Roman? He already said he loves you."

"But it's going to be putting a strain on his relationship with his parents. It's not fair to him."

"No," Kofi corrected, plopping down beside Roman on the couch. "What's not fair to him is after he lets you know how he feels about you, you all but ditch him leaving him to wonder where he went wrong and possibly scarring him… especially since it's the first time he said those words."

"But I feel responsible for this whole mess. If I had just… just… just shut up my mouth-"

"Okay, Roman. What exactly do you think you could have said that made him suddenly decide that "hey I love this Samoan man?""

"Well… I-"

"Look, man. He must have felt something for you when he saw you. An attraction. You both won't know how this whole thing goes, Roman. Maybe as time goes by, what you both feel now will change into something better and maybe even deeper. Walking away is not going to solve anything even though you think you'll be doing him a huge favor. It's going to be a slap to his face and his father will be gloating that he was right and his son was wrong. Stick it out. He sounds like a great guy, to be honest."

Kofi's mother, who was staying with him, brought them a plate of pastries. "Here you go," she said, putting it on the table. "Roman?"

Roman looked at her. "Yes, Ma'am?"

"Sometimes you can tell when you see someone that love is possible with that person and that it can be developed between. Sometimes you just can. But there are also those - a majority - where it takes a while to develop. But I have seen one or two couples who are lucky to have found it the way you have. So don't think so much and just let things happen."

 _ **A/N Thank you for reading the story thus far. Next chapter will be longer and grittier for Dean at work.**_


	6. Chapter 6

Six

"I couldn't believe when John told me about Roman and you," Dwayne said as he flipped a patty on the grill. "What a small world. But there's nothing small about that man's heart, let me tell you."

Dean sipped his Miller Lite. "Oh I know. Believe I know. After what he did for your cousin, Rosey-"

"You mean the lazy money collector," Dwayne said. "Because that's all he does. Collects money from Roman. Pays him; collects at least 60% back for his rental and utilities."

"Yeah. I heard…"

"But I'm glad he's no longer there. And I'm glad he's with you. I couldn't think of two people who deserve each other more. In a good way, of course."

"Well, that's a relief," Dean replied, putting his bottle down on the table. "I mean aside from my family, I don't have any negative feedback from you guys or my friends." He looked over to the table set for four where Roman was seated across John, laughing at something he had said.

"Your family giving you a hard time?" Dwayne enquired.

"Well… you know that song _Something Stupid_ by Sinatra?"

"Yeah. Why?" Dean gave him a meaningful look and then it hit Dwayne. "Oh. Wow. You told them that?"

"Just my father," Dean recalled as he buttered the buns. "He wasn't too pleased and thinks that I'll wake up to reality and regret it."

"I know I'm probably going to be accused of being called biased but Roman is a great guy. After all he's been through, it's amazing how he still manages a smile. Though he does have nightmares about it from time to time. I mean, John told you-"

"Yeah. Do you remember anything about the incident?"

"All I know is the guy asked Roman to extend the timing and Roman called home to ask for permission. That woman wasn't around so Rosey gave the go ahead. I do remember that Roman said he felt uncomfortable but he didn't dare to say so at the time; he was only sixteen years old."

Dean's mouth became dry. "What?"

"Yeah. So the guy started driving to a secluded area and then he started to touch Roman." Dwayne looked angry. "When Roman pleaded for him to stop, he kept saying how pretty Roman looked. How he bet Roman's manhood looked just as good."

"Oh no…" Dean moaned in sadness softly.

"And well… the rest I think you can figure out. He was so shaken when he returned home. That woman was passed out drunk on the floor while Rosey - I still don't know why - just asked Roman if he was paid."

"Please tell me Roman didn't take the money from the scum."

Dwayne's eyes was saddened. "He did. I did asked about a year later and he said he took it because they needed the money. By they, I mean Rosey and that woman."

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"Look, Dean. I hope this incident doesn't make you feel disgusted about him and-"

"No. That's the furthest thing from my mind. My heart aches for him."

"Me too."

* * *

Roman found Dean looking sad as he placed burgers on the plates; he wondered what was wrong. Maybe Dwayne was relating the rape to him.

It certainly hadn't left his mind and still haunted him.

" _Ssshhhhh…" the man made him lie down on the backseat._

 _Roman was scared and didn't know if he should start running. Hands were on his denim jeans, unbuttoning and unzipping it._

 _He felt his boxers being pulled down. A surge of panic went through him. He was going to be raped and he didn't have much strength in him to fight back._

" _That's a monster one you have hiding under there," the man chuckled as he stroked his length. "You're going to come for me, Roman."_

 _Roman tried to push his hands away weakly. "Stop," he pleaded._

"Roman?"

He snapped out of his reverie and found Dean sitting beside him, looking at him with concern. "Yeah… sorry. I was thinking if I… should go to a hotel or a restaurant."

"Definitely a restaurant," John replied happily. "It's less stressful."

"Nah," Dwayne said. "A hotel. Because it was his dream to work in one."

"Absolutely agree," Dean replied. "I support you, Roman. I think you'll go far working in a hotel. Choose one with its branding all over the world; that way you can always move about in other countries."

He faked the best smile he could - one that always worked on Dwayne - and started cutting into his burger. He wondered if Dean bought the smile. He always seemed to be able to tell when Roman was faking it.

When they reached home, Dean locked the door and pulled him into his arms. Their lips sealed over each other and Roman felt Dean trying to remove his t-shirt.

"Dean-"

"We need this, Roman," Dean said between frantic kisses. "You and me."

He did not protest further. Clothes were discarded on the floor before they fell arms and legs on the couch.

Roman groaned as Dean's lips assaulted his neck before moving to his chest and then his abs.

When he rained kisses on Roman's length, the Samoan started to squirm. "Dean!" he whimpered as he felt Dean start to kiss his tip. "Baby… I… oh…"

Dean looked up at him. "Yeah?"

Roman was panting. "No..nothing."

"If you insist." He bit the inner part of Roman's thigh before sucking on it. Roman felt his blood rushing, his body on fire at the feeling Dean's hand stroking his full length.

"Let me grab a lube and condom," the blond suddenly announced.

Roman shivered in Dean's absence. He was slowly sitting up, intending to grab a throw when Dean came back and lied down on top of him. "What is it with you and trying to escape in the middle of sex?"

"I was feeling cold and-"

"I'll have you warmed up in no time."

Their lips covered each other's. Roman tore his mouth away and moaned out Dean's name. Hands were all over body and he found himself grinding his body impatiently against Dean.

"Dean… please…" he stammered.

"Please what?" Dean's voice was low.

"I need you in me."

Dean kissed him tenderly before thrusting into him. "Move, Roman."

And so Roman did. Their bodies were in sync. Roman wished he could hold on to Dean for a long time.

"You feel so good, Roman," Dean groaned, rocking his body against Roman's over and over.

He dropped his head near the crook Roman's neck when he came. Roman felt hot liquid on himself not long after.

"I love you," he whispered into Dean's ear.

The blue eyed cop said nothing back.

* * *

Dean's family home was huge, Roman marveled the next afternoon.

The white colored mansion boasted six bedrooms, five bathrooms and a five car garage.

The minute he walked in with Dean into living room, his breath was taken away by the sight in front of him.

Marble floors span across the living room with a large chandelier. There was a fireplace and sitting nook with windows.

Three white velvet couches were in the middle with a glass coffee table.

Hunter led them into a formal dining hall with French doors opened showing off a huge terrace with a pool and a barbecue canopy.

"This house also has a wine cellar at the basement," Hunter bragged. "Have a seat, gentlemen. Brunch will be ready shortly."

To Roman's dismay, Seth Rollins walked into the dining room unexpectedly. Dean was not pleased. "What is he doing here?" he demanded.

"Your mother and I invited him."

"Why?"

"He's our guest. His parents are too but they'll be running late."

Seth smiled at Dean as he sat down, ignoring Roman blatantly. "How's work, Dean?"

"None of your business," he snapped.

"Can't we put the past behind us?" Seth asked. "I miss you, Dean."

"Funny. I sure as hell don't miss you."

Dean's mother was a beautiful woman with long brown hair and a nice smile. She walked in from the kitchen holding a big plate of quiche. Behind her, two men were holding individual portions of waffles with raspberry compote and whipped cream.

A while later, fresh bread, scones, Mediterranean Chicken Salad, slices of turkey with sauce, pasta with shrimp, tomatoes and basil and some fresh fruits were placed in the centre of the table.

Each guest had a glass of Mimosa and Bloody Mary.

"We can make you coffee or tea if you want," Hunter informed everyone. "Oh, Steph. This is Roy, Dean's friend."

"It's Roman, Dad," Dean corrected.

It was evident to Roman that Dean's father was not a huge fan of him. Seth was smirking.

"Right," Hunter said. "Roman. Roman, this gorgeous woman is my wife and obviously Dean's mother, Stephanie."

"Nice to meet you, ma'am," Roman greeted her.

"Hi," she replied. "Okay, let's dig in."

She was all smiles and Roman wondered if she was as nice as Dean.

Conversation during dinner was smooth to Roman's surprise though it was a bit cold as Seth was pretending Roman did not exist.

Stephanie asked Roman about his job and Dean told her he was in the middle of a career change.

Seth snickered. "Roman is staying with Dean."

Dean shot him a glare.

"Oh," Stephanie said. "So you're housemates."

Dean said nothing. Roman's heart sank. Maybe he had been reading everything wrong.

"That's between Roman and me," Dean finally replied, his gaze directed at Seth. "I don't appreciate you bringing up our living arrangements, Seth. In fact I'd rather you mind your own business instead of being preoccupied with my life when you should be making something out of yours."

Seth immediately looked down at his plate. Hunter cleared his throat. "That wasn't necessary, Dean."

"Actually it was. Roman is my guest here. Who we are to one another concerns no one but us. Have the decency to treat him with respect."

Roman felt humbled then.

"You were always at work,' Seth suddenly spoke up.

Dean looked at him incredulous. "What?"

"You were always busy with work. I was feeling lonely. And you're so cold that I wondered if you had a heart."

"Why don't you two take it somewhere else now?" Hunter suggested.

Dean frowned. "There's nothing to talk about."

"You two obviously have unresolved issues to talk about."

"Yes, Dean," Stephanie agreed. "Go. The study den is available."

Dean muttered a curse under his breath. "I'll be back," he said to Roman, giving him a squeeze on his shoulder.

Seth followed behind the blond as they left the dining room.

Hunter cleared his throat and Roman looked back at him. "So, Roman. I'd like to know what your plans are… besides mooching off my son, of course."

"What?" Roman said in surprise. "I'm not-"

"Look, this whole thing is new to Dean. But he doesn't seem to understand that what you two are having is nothing but an attraction, a crush… hell even lust. If you care about my son as you claim, you'll leave him the hell alone."

"But I love your son," Roman insisted. "I know it makes no sense-"

"You're right," Hunter cut him off. "It doesn't."

"I love Dean with all my heart. He's a good man and he-"

"I don't think you understand where I'm going with this, Roman. I know you don't have much money and if I have to, I'll write you a check and you leave Dean alone."

Roman stood up then. "I cannot be bought, Sir."

"How much do you want? Ten grand? Fifty?"

"Nothing. I only want Dean. That's all."

"Well, you can't have him. This charade of a relationship that you think you're having… he can't even call you his boyfriend. What are you both doing exactly? Stay away from Dean. I'm not asking you; I'm telling you." Hunter took out a check book and started to write in it.

Roman looked at the floor. "I don't want your money."

Hunter stopped writing and pocketed the book. "So you understand then. Rich people date rich people. That's how the world works, Roman. This isn't some story like Romeo and Juliet or a fairy tale. This is someone's life; my son's. As his father, it's my duty to do what's best for him. I will not have someone of your caliber associate yourself with him. Understand? The fun and games are over."

Stephanie smiled. "We know you umm… love.. Is that what you called it? We know you love Dean but love can only do so much for you. Money is what makes the world go round and we have lots of money to spare. So does Seth."

At that moment, Seth returned, scowling. "You're nothing but a charity case to him, Roy. He'll snap out of this very soon."

"Roman understands. Don't you, Roman?" Hunter questioned.

There was no winning, was there? He'd have to go home and tell Dean he was moving out and try to figure out how to move on with his life and get over him.

Dean walked in. "Let's go back, Roman."

"Why so soon, son?" Hunter asked.

Dean rolled his eyes. "Because it's Sunday and I want to rest at home. Okay?"

"Well, call us soon."

"Sure," Dean replied shortly, stalking out of the kitchen. Roman followed behind him closely. "I'll see you next month!" he shouted before closing the front door.

The drive back was quiet. Roman could feel the tension in the air as Dean drove the car, Led Zepplin playing softly in the background.

"Dean?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk?"

"Later."

When they reached home, Dean slammed the door behind him shut. "Alright, Roman," he said. "Talk."

"I… uh… I think it's best if I moved out."

Dean looked surprised. "Why?"

"Because… well…" _Because I've ruined your life?_ But how? Oh right. His parents.

"My dad must have done a number on you then."

"Dean-"

"What did he say? Because I'd really like to know." He crossed his arms and stared at Roman. Roman felt intimidated then. Dean's stare always did that to him. "I'm waiting, Roman."

"He.. he said he couldn't… I mean… he said our relationship was a charade and that…" He didn't dare finish the sentence.

"Do you think that this relationship is a charade?"

Roman shrugged lightly. "I don't know."

"Don't know what exactly?"

"What we are. I… I suppose we're friends with benefits."

Dean didn't look too thrilled at the sound of that. "What?" he said sharply.

The Samoan flinched. "I… mean…" He gulped. "Let's change the topic."

"No. Let's stay on topic. Roman, do you think that I'm just your "friend"? Because I was under the impression that we were more than that."

"That's why I said with benefits."

"So I've been reduced to being your friend with benefit. I thought I was your boyfriend, Roman."

Roman's head snapped up. "But… but you didn't say anything-"

"I have not explained myself to anyone unless I chose to since I was eighteen, Roman. That includes my personal life. So I meant it when I said that it was no one's business but ours what we are to one another. Which I just learnt that we were friends with benefits, instead of boyfriends."

"You never said as much."

"Roman, I have never in my life told anyone I loved them except you. Why wouldn't I think you're my boyfriend when I called a sociopath the very same thing months ago?"

There was silence following that. Roman didn't know what to say. He owed Dean a huge apology. He resolved to himself to make something out of himself to give back to his… boyfriend. That would take some time getting used to.

"Still want to move out?" Dean asked.

Roman shook his head. "No."

"Good. Cuz you're moving in… with me in my bedroom." His cellular phone rang then interrupting what he wanted to say next. "Hello?" he answered in an authoritative voice. "What? Okay I'll be there soon." He hung up the phone and pocketed it.

"Work?" Roman guessed.

"Yeah," Dean affirmed. He walked over and gave Roman a quick kiss. "We're good?"

"We're good."

"Alright. I'm not sure what time I'll be back but order in if you want. There's money in the first drawer of the side table. Don't wait up for me."

"Ummm… okay." That'd be another thing to get used to too: Dean's late working hours.

"See you," he said before closing the door.

Roman looked around the living room. Now what?

* * *

"Look sorry, Dean. I know your relationship is new-"

"John, stop being biased because it's Roman," Dean said sternly as he walked over to his partner near a body covered with a white cloth by the steps of the Frances Park fountain. "It's our job. What do we have here?" He uncovered the sheet and found a young man with black hair and beard with an ear pierced. There were markings of fingers on his neck; he had been choked. "Looks like he's in his thirties too."

"Correct," John said when Dean covered the body back. "Name's Frank Singleton. He's thirty years old and he lives not far from here."

"And?"

"And he was raped too. There is evidence of forced penetration near his perineal. Also this time he left us a message." John uncovered the cloth again. Dean found on the victim's leg were the words engraved, "Come and find me".

He stood up and stared. "Is that all?"

"Yeah. Once the lab takes a look at this will we only be able to do more."

"He has a type," Dean said slowly. "That much we know: thirties and black hair."

John and him walked slowly to the car. "I'll talk to lab tomorrow. They said they'd be able to give me some details before noon. Let's head back to the station and read Billy's statements. Considering that he's the only one who survived."

"Were there no witnesses?"

"Apparently only the guy who found him. He was brought down to the station for interrogation." Then John looked at him. "Dean?"

"What?"

"Look, just… with all these patterns and all… keep a look out for Roman too. He fits the type as well."

Dean gave him a quick nod but inside he was starting to worry. Roman _did_ fit the type. He'd have to ask him to be on his guard, to always carry his phone and to stay away from quiet areas.

Once he reached home, he secured the doors. He found Roman sleeping in his bed. As was his habit, he took a warm shower while going through the case in his head.

Putting a pair of boxers, he crawled into bed before pulling Roman to him. His boyfriend's arm went around him and he settled near the crook of Dean's neck. Dean smiled. How trusting he was. "Babe? What time is it?" Roman mumbled sleepily.

"Eleven."

"How was it?"

"I'll tell you in the morning."

"I missed you."

Dean pressed his lips to Roman's forehead. "I missed you too."

 _ **A/N Thank you for all the favorites/follows/reviews. I appreciate it. The case will be a slow burner but I hope you'll stick around :-) Also I'd like to apologise for the smut; I clearly suck writing it.**_


	7. Chapter 7

Seven

Dean fired bullets from his Glock 17 firearm at the shooting range at the paper target on Monday morning. He hit several close to the middle of the target until the second last shot. Satisfied with his practice, he took off his protection ear muffs just as John came in singing.

"Sometimes I am frightened but I'm ready to learn," his partner warbled, "of the power of loooovvvveee."

"John, I'm trying to preserve my hearing, thank you very much," Dean remarked.

"You're just jealous because I sing better than you."

"Yeah okay, John. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

John grinned. "Dwayne and I always sleep fine. As I'm sure you and Roman do too."

"Must you bring up his name all the time? You weren't like this when Seth and I were together."

"Yeesh aren't you Mr Grouch? And for your information, no one liked Seth. I don't know if you heard about it but even Chief Calaway was surprised that you were together."

Dean was surprised. "What?"

"Yeah. When Seth used to stop by all the time and you left together for lunch, Chief Calaway used to ask me what you saw in him. All I could tell him was how good Seth was in bed."

"John, fucking hell. Are you serious? How could you?"

"Well, that must have been it. What other reasons did you have to be with him?"

He scowled. "He was charming and he…" Actually he couldn't even remember why he dated Seth. "Okay fine. Maybe he was good in bed."

"See? I was right."

"But it wasn't enough for me to stay after catching his cheating ass."

Dean walked out of the range and took the stairs all the way up to the first level. He was just about to sit at his desk when Officer Dolph called him. "Ambrose," he said. "There's a gentleman waiting for you outside."

He frowned. "Who?"

"Not sure but damn he's gorgeous."

Gorgeous? Who…

Dean walked out of the office to the front of the station where he found Roman seated in the first row of chairs with a brown bag. He was reading the Neil Gaiman book he had bought while waiting.

"Roman?" he called out.

His boyfriend looked up with a warm smile and it melted the heart of steel he usually reserved for work. "Hi," he greeted Dean, his cheeks slightly flushed. "I thought I'd bring this for you before I go for my interview."

Dean opened up the packet and found three cream cheese buns inside. "You bought this?"

"No, I made it. I saw that you had the ingredients at home so I figured since you loved these a lot…"

Dean smiled. "I do," he agreed. "Thank you so much. Where's your interview at?"

"The Wellington Hotel. They're a big hotel chain and they have one close by so let's see how it goes."

"I'd kiss you right now and wish you good luck but I'm at work so…"

"I understand. I'd take a rain check on that kiss though."

"No problems on that. I'd give you that and more."

Roman beamed. "I'll see you at… uh-"

"Home, Roman," Dean reminded him. "Home."

"Right. Home."

He watched Roman leave the station with a smile on his face. _Snap out of it, Dean_ , he reprimanded himself. _You're at work_. As he walked in, Dolph was looking at him eagerly. "Well, who is he? He's freaking beautiful. If you don't want him, give me his number and-"

"Don't want him?" Dean said absent mindedly. "He's my boyfriend; of course I want him."

The blonde curly haired man pursed his lips. "Dude, you're dating that fine specimen? You do realise he can do better."

"He's _mine_ so go and bark up another tree, Dolph." He sat down at his desk and bit into the bread, savoring how the cream cheese melted in his mouth.

"Keep eating like that and you'll end up fat," John laughed as he sat down beside Dean.

Dean smirked. "You're just jealous."

"Only you can meet a hot guy and make him yours in a week."

"What can I say? It's a gift."

Officer Tom who sat at the front desk of the station headed towards them. "Dean, a man who says he's your father is here to see you."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "My father?"

John shook his head at him as he grabbed a bun from Dean's bag. "To what do you owe the pleasure of your father's company?"

"Probably came here to dissuade me about Roman again."

"What?"

Dean walked out again to the front of the station where his father looked sorely out of place in his Hugo Boss suit. He smiled widely at the sight of Dean. "Son!"

The blond was not fooled. "What do you want, Dad?"

"I was hoping we can talk in private."

"I can't be away from my desk for too long." Dean led his father to the interrogation room and shut the door. "Talk."

"Look, Dean," Hunter started. "Your mother and I have been talking. We owe you a huge apology."

"Dad. Who do you think you're fooling? We both know you don't apologise. So whatever you have planned better be dropped or I'm cutting ties with everyone in the family."

His father's eyes were bulging. "What? Dean, you can't be serious. Are you so blinded by your lust for this man?"

"I don't lust after him. I love him."

"No, son. You think you do but you don't. You're in love with the moment; you're not in love with him. You're projecting ideas of your ideal man on him and thinking you love him. Seth cares about you, Dean. He's even expressed his remorse at how he's hurt you."

"Oh please. He did not hurt me. He just made me really mad that he made a fool out of me but trust me, Dad, there was no damage done. As you can see, I'm doing very well now."

"Till that man you hold on a pedestal breaks your heart, Dean. He's going to swindle you out of your money and then-"

He could not bear to listen to another word. How dare he put Roman down that way. "You know what? Dad, we're done. Get out."

His father looked at him in disbelief. "Dean… come on. I care about you."

"No. You care about Seth. You don't care about me or my new found happiness. You never even gave Roman a chance."

"Let's not be hasty, Dean."

"I think I've heard enough. Goodbye, Dad."

* * *

Roman was waiting in anticipation at the executive chef's office of the Wellington Hotel Haydon. Chef Mark Henry bit into his cream cheese bread and salted caramel mocha bun before sipping his French Onion Soup.

Chef Mark was a pot bellied African American chef who had lots of awards for his culinary skills, participating in competitions across the globe. His desk had pictures of his children, two boys, who Roman guessed were about ten and twelve years old.

When the human resources called Chef Mark down, he sent his executive sous chef - Chef Kevin Owens - to see him first. This surprised Roman as Kevin and him used to attend culinary school together; Kevin was two years ahead of him.

Upon seeing Roman, he immediately called Chef Mark.

"Delicious!" Chef Mark complimented. "I love it. So… I think a man of your skills should be attached to the hot section but damn it love this cream cheese."

Roman smiled. "That's my boyfriend's favorite too."

"He's got good taste. And I don't just mean the food."

Roman was pretty sure his face had turned red. "T-thank you."

"So." Chef Mark clapped his hands. "I'll start you off in pastry before moving you to the hot section. Now I know you applied for a Cook 1 position but you'd be better off as a Chef de Partie."

Roman could hardly believe his luck. "Okay… wow thank you. Thank you for the opportunity."

"No problem. And welcome on board!"

Kevin was practically grinning. "His voice is so loud and I couldn't help but overhear… congratulations, Roman."

"Thank you, Kevin. Honestly… I'm humbled."

"Don't be silly, Roman. I've always admired you. Back in school during those bake sales you organised for The Beaten Ones charity, I loved your lemon tarts. I bought two boxes if you remembered."

Roman laughed. "I remembered."

"So I hope that you'll be able to knock them out of the park here too. My boyfriend is the pastry chef. He's wild and all but he's a nice guy."

"Why did the previous guy leave?"

Kevin rolled his eyes. "He wanted to open his own business. It's called De Buns. What kind of a name is that?"

* * *

Dean was not in a good mood even as he bit into the last bun Roman had made.

His father had no business sticking his nose in his private life and to make matters worse, Seth had turned up again at the station during lunch. What was this? Irritate Dean Day? "Your father cares about you, Dean. I do too."

"No you don't, Seth so fuck off," Dean replied. "Don't ever come near me again."

"Look, baby I made a mistake."

"Don't call me baby, Seth. I'm not your "baby". And why are you so interested in me again out of the blue? You sure as hell weren't before Roman was in my life."

Seth scowled. "You mean your mail order boyfriend?"

Dean took a threatening step towards him. "Say that again, Seth and I'll knock your teeth out."

"Please, Dean. What's so good about this guy? Who falls in love in a matter of four days?"

"Roman and I did. So fuck off."

"I'd like to fuck you actually." He wrinkled his nose in distaste. "There's only so much Hawaiian boy can do for you."

"It's Samoan actually and trust me he can do more than you could, that's for sure." He shook his head. "Enough of this. I have to go!"

Seth blocked his way. "Please… just hear me out," he implored, his brown eyes pleading. "Please!"

Dean sighed. "You've got one minute and not a second more."

"I told you in the study den that I was feeling alone while you were working and it's true. You were always so busy, Dean. You never had time for us. I felt that you didn't even want to be with me that way because all we did was sleep together. And now you expect me to believe that you see this guy and decided he's the one for you? What do you really know about him, Dean? What are his hobbies? What was his life like before you met him? How many lovers has he had? His plans for the future? Does he have money? A criminal record? What?" Seth held his hands in his. "Please, Dean. It was a stupid mistake that I regret every single day. This guy is scamming you and you can't even see that."

Dean was mad at Seth. He was starting to feel a pounding headache coming on. "Seth, just go."

"Dean-"

"Go. I don't ever want to see you here again."

* * *

When Roman got home, he was excited to find Dean there. His boyfriend was sitting on the couch with an unreadable expression. "You're home early!"

"Yeah," came Dean's sombre reply.

Roman sat down beside him and rubbed his back. "What's wrong?"

"I went to the doctor. I was having a headache."

"Well, you relax. I'll get you some oatmeal, fruit and toast."

His boyfriend smiled faintly at him. "Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I used to eat those to make myself feel better. Then you can take those medications the doctor prescribed you.."

"If you insist, Dr Reigns," Dean teased. "How was your interview?"

"I got the job."

His boyfriend's eyes twinkled. "Yeah?"

"Yeah I did. On the way home here, the HR officer called me; I start on Wednesday."

Dean kissed him. "I'm so proud of you, babe."

"Thank you."

"There's nothing to thank. I want to take care of you, Roman. I want to love you and protect you."

"I want to do the same, Dean."

"Then we'll both do it but fuck it if anyone is telling me that I'm making a mistake."

Roman was puzzled now. "What?"

"My father dropped by after you left and Seth decided to do the same during lunch," he explained. "No prizes for guessing what they wanted to talk about."

Now he felt bad. He was starting to think it was his fault that this was all happening to the blond. "Dean, I didn't mean to cause a strain for your family and you-"

"You haven't, Roman. And don't you dare think that way. My father is just being a stubborn man. The very least he could do was give you a chance but he hasn't even considered that." He rubbed the temple of his head. "Fuck."

"Babe, why don't you take a shower, okay? I'll run down to the store and get the yogurt."

He watched Dean reach for his wallet. Roman put his hand to stop him. "No. It's on me, Dean. Please."

"Roman, you're my boyfriend and I'm not sure how your previous relationships were but I take care of the people I love."

"I get that but everyone thinks that I'm making use of you when I'm not so I'd rather-"

"No offence, babe but I don't care what people think of me. My life was never revolved on what people thought about me. You're mine and I'm taking care of you all the way. Got it?"

Roman gulped at Dean's assertiveness. The man was a cop though so that explained this personality. "Got it."

"Sorry if it came off aggressive, Roman. But I'm tired of people undermining what we have."

"But you're right. We don't owe anyone an explanation."

"Yeah. We don't. We only answer to one another. So don't let anyone make you feel otherwise, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

Roman paid for two tubs of yogurt, some apples, a carton of eggs and multigrain bread at the local store a block away from Dean's apartment. As he was waiting for the traffic light to turn green, he found Hunter standing at the opposite of the road.

When he finally crossed over, he greeted the man. "Hi… Sir."

Hunter was frowning. "What is this effect you have on my son? He refuses to listen to a word I'm saying."

"Dean and I love each other. I don't know what else you want me to say."

"Say you'll break up with him."

"No."

"Stubborn now are we?" Hunter said. "I'll pay for you to leave him. How much?"

"What makes you think that I'll take money from you? I turned you down last Sunday and I'll turn you down now."

"You don't fool me, Reigns. I'm not scared of your kind."

"My kind?" Roman repeated. "What are you trying to insinuate?"

"It means what it means. Your kind. You-"

Suddenly a man on a bicycle knocked him over and he fell to the curb. Roman dropped his bags and rushed to his side, helping Hunter to sit up. "Sir… are you alright?"

"My ankle… it hurts," Hunter said, gritting his teeth.

Roman moved to check his ankle. He touched it gently; Hunter winced in response. "I'm going to bring you to the accident and emergency, okay?" he said as he helped Hunter to stand. Hunter slung his arm around Roman's shoulder. "Okay, now I need you to lean on me."

"Okay," the blonde agreed, his voice gruff.

Roman used his other arm and hailed for a taxi. To his luck, one stopped in front of him and he helped Hunter to get in first. "Where are you heading to?" the driver asked when he got in and shut the door. "Haydon Heights General Hospital, please. Accident and Emergency."

"You've got it." The driver started to steer the wheel.

Hunter was surprisingly quiet throughout the journey. Roman wondered what was going through his mind. He couldn't have been happy that it was Roman who was sitting beside him. When the driver reached their destination, the chef immediately paid him despite Hunter's protests. He got out of the car and grabbed a wheelchair before opening Hunter's side of the door.

"Aarrrgh," Hunter groaned as he tried to move.

Roman didn't waste time in helping him sit down on the wheelchair and pushed him into the area. "What's wrong with him?" a nurse approached them.

"He was knocked by a bicycle," Roman explained. "I think his ankle's broken."

"Okay. Follow me." She started to walk towards the registration counter. "What is your relationship?"

"He's my boyfriend's dad."

She passed a clipboard to Roman. "Fill this up and I'll be back."

* * *

They had been waiting for about an hour and a half when his cellular phone rang. It was Dean. Roman chided himself silently. He had forgot to call his boyfriend to inform of what had happened. "Hey babe," he answered.

"Where are you, Roman? It's been two hours." Dean sounded worried.

"I'm at the A&E."

"What?" Dean shrieked. "I'm coming down right now!"

The call ended right then.

"Dean?" Hunter guessed as Roman pocketed his phone.

Roman nodded. Dr McMahon, the doctor who handled Hunter's injury, approached them both at the waiting room. "Well, Mr Ambrose," he said. "Looks like everything is okay. The x ray showed just a minor fracture therefore you'll only need a cast; your ankle should heal by its own within six weeks or so. I'll also be prescribing you some painkillers. Do not put any weight on the broken ankle for at least the first three weeks. You will also need to use crutches to support yourself. Now I've scheduled you to attend a follow up appointment here within four weeks, okay?"

Hunter grimaced. "Okay."

Mr McMahon wrote something down and passed it to Roman. "This is for his medication. You may deposit this at the pharmacy counter." He passed him a another slip. "This is his medical leave certificate and his follow up appointment card."

"Thank you, Doctor."

Roman wheeled Hunter to the pharmacy and waited for their names to be called by any of the four counters. "Thank you," Hunter said quietly. "I was mean to you but you went out of your way to help me."

"It's what anyone would have done."

"Not really. Not after the things I've said or done to you."

Their names were called. Roman excused himself to collect Hunter's medication and paid for it before he walked over to the man. He passed it to him and wheeled him out of the department where Dean was rushing towards them.

He stopped in his tracks at the sight in front of him. "You helped him?" he asked Roman.

"He did," Hunter affirmed before Roman could say a word. "You were right, son. He's a good man."

Dean's eyes never left Roman's. "He is."

 _ **A/N I hope you liked this chapter. Thank you for the favorites/follows/reviews. I appreciate it. :-)**_


	8. Chapter 8

Eight

Phil Brooks, or CM Punk as he had insisted on being called, had been the only witness for Frank Singleton's murder.

Dean found himself interrogating the Pepsi tattooed man on Tuesday morning. Apparently when the officers had brought him down on Sunday, he had complained that he wasn't feeling well and thus was brought to the hospital. But before being instructed to come back to the station after that.

His writing pad on the wooden desk and a blue Pilot pen in his right hand being drummed on it, Dean tried his best not to sigh outwardly.

Punk had been avoiding meeting Dean's gaze. "I'm going to ask you one last time," the blue eyed cop asked. "What were you doing in the park at the time?"

"I was just jogging… yeah…"

Dean looked at him. "You were jogging in a pair of denim jeans?"

"It's the new in thing."

"Really? I've never heard of this new in thing."

"Oh well.. You're out of touch."

Dean leaned forward. "That syringe we found says otherwise… Phil."

"I told you that my name's CM Punk. Look, Officer. I don't do drugs, alright? I'm straight edge. I don't drink. I don't smoke. I don't do drugs." He showed his knuckles. The word "DRUG FREE" was tattooed. "See? Proof of it."

"I can tattoo the word GENIUS on your forehead. That doesn't make you one."

Punk gritted his teeth. "Why you-"

"I'd watch my tongue, Phil. That syringe has your fingerprints on it."

"Alright fine. I was shooting some shots." He rubbed his head. "Then I happened to look up and see it."

"And what did you see?"

"A guy… long haired… he was choking the life out of that man. It was horrible."

"What color was his hair?"

"Looks black. Could be dark brown."

"How long was his hair?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" When Dean shot him a look, he hastily answered, "Shoulder length."

"That's all?"

Punk thought hard. "He had a muscular built."

"Any distinctive feature like an earring, a tattoo, a scar?"

"No. At least not from what I could see. He did had a gold ring though with a green gem."

Dean made notes on the pad; Frank's murderer was apparently the same guy that had attacked Billy Kidman. John and him were scheduled to visit Frank's mother later that afternoon.

Punk leaned forward when Dean looked up from his notepad. "You know, I have a thing for scruffy men."

He wrinkled his nose. "I don't do drug addicts."

"You never gave any of us a chance."

"Unless you remember anything else, I'm going to have to lock you up."

The "straight edge" man's jaw dropped. "What?"

Dean walked over to the door and opened it. "Book him," he instructed Dolph.

"This is a mistake!"

"Not really."

He headed back to his desk and threw his notepad on it. John was chewing on a candy bar. "How did it go?" his partner wanted to know.

Dean sat down. "Don't chew with your mouth open."

"You're just jealous that I have a better figure than you."

"I think you may need glasses, John. By the way, you're driving this afternoon."

"Fine. But lunch is on you."

"No can do. I promised Roman I'll be meeting him."

"Look at you being all lovey dovey. I'd watch it though. You've been smiling a lot lately. And people have been talking."

"Fuck off."

John laughed. "I'll be sure to let Dwayne know."

He held up a middle finger. John laughed even harder. "Punk described our guy, by the way," Dean threw in. "He's got shoulder length black hair and is muscular built… and wears a ring."

John tapped a finger on his lip. "We'll probably know more this afternoon from Mrs Singleton."

"That's assuming that Frank knew his attacker."

"Well. Say goodbye to your sex life for the next few years. This is going to take forever to crack."

* * *

Roman glanced at his watch, waiting for Dean at Molly's Gold Roast, a café near to the police station.

His boyfriend was ten minutes late. He tried calling him but got his voicemail instead. Maybe he'd wait another ten more minutes… What if something had happened to him? He opened his CNN app in case there was a news on anything possible in their area.

Dean walked in then, his face lined with worry. He gave Roman a quick kiss. "I'm sorry. I was running by the case with the Captain."

"It's okay," Roman replied. "I was more worried about you."

"I wouldn't worry, Roman. I can handle myself. Have you ordered yet?"

"No."

A waitress stopped by their table with two pieces of A4 menus. "I'll have whatever you're having," Dean announced after a quick read through.

Roman then placed an order for two sets of the turkey rye sandwich which also had a side dish of fries and a Coke. "How's work?"

"It's alright. I have to go interview the mother of the victim we found last Sunday after this."

"I wonder what this guy's motive is."

"Who knows? Maybe he was rejected by someone who looks like all his victims."

Dean rapped his knuckles on the table lightly. He was bothered by something. Of what Roman was curious about. "Dean?" he reached out his hand to hold Dean's right hand. "Something on your mind?"

"Roman, I need you to be vigilant when you're out and about alone."

Dean was worried about that? "Okay."

"All the victims bore somewhat the same attributes as you. Namely the same hair color and they were in their thirties."

Roman shivered involuntarily. "All?"

"Yeah." He squeezed Roman's hand. "I'm sorry if I frightened you; it's just I can't bear the thought of you getting hurt. It's fine when we're together because I'll be there to protect you."

"I'll keep my eyes opened," Roman promised.

The rest of their lunch was filled with conversations about Roman's new job and if Rosey had tried to contact him. Every now and then, they just stopped and gazed at each other. New love, Roman warned himself. Wasn't that how it always started? Three to six months of pure bliss before the first quarrel?

"What are you thinking about?"

He snapped out of his thoughts' Dean was giving him a look. "What?" he replied.

Dean gave him an owlish look. "You're thinking about something."

"Uh… the… sandwich?"

He laughed. "Roman, you are a terrible liar. Come on. Tell me."

"Just thinking about honeymoon phases in a new relationship. You know before we're screaming at each other and trying to tear each other's hair?"

"I've never torn anyone's hair before so you don't have to worry about that."

Roman kept quiet. He hadn't shared that part of his life with anyone yet. Not even Dwayne. Rosey knew because he had seen the bruises. Roman had worn long sleeves to hide them.

He must have been silent far too long because Dean was staring at him. "Roman, you're doing it again."

"Sorry, Dean."

"I promise when we have a disagreement, we'll talk it out like adults, okay?"

"Okay." He could trust Dean. It made no sense - considering how long they knew each other - but he would trust Dean with anything.

* * *

The neighborhood Frank had lived in was a white picket fenced sort. There were two rows of houses facing each other with front yards of potted plants and porches. It seemed like a decent place.

Mrs Singleton was busy doing laundry when Dean and John arrived at her home. She seemed relieved that they were there though and even said so. "I've been having dreams about him," she said. "He seems at peace now."

"Was there anyone that could have wanted him dead?" John asked as Dean and him sat across her on her floral sofa..

She shook her head. "He was the one that usually hurt people. He had boyfriends though his last relationship changed him for the better."

Dean nodded. "What about his past relationships?"

"He was a powerlifter," she recalled. "At his heaviest, he was 430 pounds. He also had a nasty temper with a jealous streak."

"He beat up his boyfriends?"

"Yes. They all left him. The last one tried to help him till it was too much; then he left too. That shook him. Made him changed his life. He lost weight and got a job as a receptionist for a childcare centre."

John pocketed his notebook. "Would the last boyfriend have wanted to hurt him?"

"No. He was a gentle soul who refused to hit him back."

"We'd like to search his room for anything that could help us in our investigations."

She obliged and led them up the stairs to the first room on the right. Frank's room was quite simple. He had posters of bodybuilders like Phil Heath and Kai Greene on his blue painted wall. Dean found some books on nutrition and training on the night stand beside his bed.

Two 20kg dumbells were at the corner beside it.

And then his eyes fell upon a photo frame. His jaw dropped: Roman was sitting beside him, beaming brightly at the camera; Frank's arms were around his waist. Roman looked younger in the picture; his hair was shoulder length and he was slightly chubby. Of course, the Samoan could not have hit him back; Frank was an imposing figure next to Roman.

John must have seen it the photo too because he heard his partner saying, "What the…"

"Did you boys find what you need?" Mrs Singleton asked, walking in. Her eyes fell on the photo frame. "Oh that's him. Roman. His last boyfriend. I always liked that boy. He was such a gentle soul, always worrying about Frank and making sure that he was okay. I love my son but he was over possessive of him. Roman had to run by his decisions with him. He's quite the looker so naturally people loved to flirt with him. That usually resulted in Frank beating him."

Dean clenched his fist.

John looked stricken. "Didn't he fight back?"

"No, Mrs Singleton admitted. "He took the blows and always made excuses for Frank's behavior. At the same time, he tried to get Frank into rehab for anger management which led to more arguing. Roman decided it was enough one day when Frank thought that his friend, Coffee or something… anyways, he thought this friend was a guy hitting on Roman. They were apparently laughing about something and he confronted Roman by shoving him into a table. Kofi stepped in and threatened him. Their relationship ended there and then."

Dean always had empathy for victims but upon hearing all this, he could not find in himself to feel any for Frank.

"Frank begged him to come back a few days later but Roman had made up his mind, I think. The last I heard he was dating some vet."

The vet Dean knew about; Roman spoke fondly of him the way he did about Kofi. They were friends. But this guy… not a single thing about him from the Samoan. "How long did they date?" Dean finally asked.

"About a year and a half. I believe they were both twenty six."

At twenty six, he was having fun and having occasional sex with Jack Swagger, his old buddy from the police academy. The idea of Roman getting abused while he was having the time of his life didn't sit well with him - even though they hadn't met one another at that point.

John must have sensed Dean's anger because he said softly to him out of Mrs Singleton's earshot, "Let it go. The guy's gone and no harm's been done to Roman."

He shook his head, willing the thoughts away. He had to remain professional. There was nothing much that could have helped them. They thanked her for her time and promised to keep her abreast if they found anything.

When they stepped outside, Dean asked John to drive again; he didn't trust himself behind a wheel.

* * *

Roman had decided to surprise Dean with a home cooked meal of pasta with sauteed peppers, zucchini and smoked chicken. His boyfriend must have had a rough day though because Dean was quiet and hardly said a word.

All through dinner, he was focused on his food. He hadn't even looked at Roman. After he finished his meal, he loaded his dirty dish in the dishwasher.

"Thank you for dinner," he finally said quietly before heading to their bedroom.

Roman stared at his plate. Was it something he had said at lunch? But Dean had seemed to be in good spirits when they had went their separate ways; he even teased Roman that he would allow the Samoan to take him instead tonight.

He finished putting away all the dishes and refrigerated the balance before proceeding to the bedroom where he found Dean showering with the door wide open as was his habit. Roman changed into a pair of boxers and an old Everlast t-shirt before crawling into bed.

What was going on?

When Dean got out of the shower, drying himself with his terry clothed white colored towel, he gave Roman a look of disappointment… and pain. So it was something he had done, he thought in dismay. But what? The chef had to know. "Did… Did I do something wrong, Dean? You're so quiet..."

"Sorry. I had to gather my thoughts first before I talked you. It's been an emotionally exhausting day."

"What do you mean?"

"Roman," he started slowly. "I know we don't know each other well. That's totally fine with me. I mean, I know at the core of it, you're a good man and honestly you're someone I'm very proud to call mine." He tossed his towel into the dirty clothes hamper by the side of the bedroom before joining Roman in bed. "But today… today really hurt me."

Hurt him? Roman tried to replay all their conversations today.

"I wished you had told me about your past. And I'm not talking about that high school incident. I'm talking about your ex boyfriend… Frank."

Immediately Roman sat up. "Dean-"

"I went to his house to ask his mother questions this afternoon. Roman, Frank's the victim I saw last Sunday. I didn't even know you had dated him until I saw a picture of you both."

"I can explain-"

"I don't want explanations," Dean said sternly.

"What… what do you want?" he stammered, his heart pounding. He hoped Dean would at least give him a chance to explain why he had kept it… how ashamed he was of that particular time in his life. Surely they wouldn't be arguing about this. "Dean, I-"

"I want to comfort you, Roman." Dean pulled his body against his and stroked his skin. "I want to hold you. I wished I had known you then. I would have done this. I would have kicked his ass. Or the very least, tasered him."

"He… He's gone." Roman couldn't believe it. The serial criminal had gotten Frank.

There were nights where he used to cry and wonder why Frank couldn't see how much he loved him but the former powerlifter had too many demons in the end. A far cry to who he was when Roman first met him in the bookstore.

"He wasn't always like that." Roman snuggled against Dean. "He was actually a very charming man. Swept me of my feet. Till he noticed people being friendly with me. I meant him no harm. I beared his feelings in mind when I dealt with people but you know how persistent some people are. They don't mean anything bad but Frank was convinced that I had encouraged them to flirt."

Dean kissed his forehead. "Hey, you don't have to talk about it." His lips claimed Roman's in a soft kiss. "I love you, Roman. I told you before: I only want to love you and protect you."

"I know you do. I trust you, Dean." He held onto Dean tighter. "You know, I always smiled because I believed prior to meeting you that something good had to come out from the ashes and it did. All those roads were worth it though because they led me to you."

His boyfriend's eyes were filled with desire and Roman cupped it in his hands before kissing him with a burning need. Dean's free hand reached for the blanket and covered both their bodies with it.

 _ **A/N Thank you for your favorites/follows/reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The story is a slow burner so I apologise if the plot seems to be slow. At the centre of it is a love story (bearing in mind they only knew each other for a week or so) :-) True love always wins rest assured! You guys rock!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_To me, the song "Outlaw Torn" seems to be about the singer feeling helpless over the lack or no control he has over his life._

 _One of my favorite lines of the song, "And if I close my mind in fear; Please pry it open" influenced this chapter and the next greatly. Enjoy!_

* * *

Nine

As Roman stood outside the door of the pastry kitchen on Wednesday, he touched his hair to make sure that it was neatly secured in a hair net.

Then he knocked on the door and entered the kitchen. A blond haired man wearing a tall chef hat smiled at him as he made notes on a clipboard. "Roman Reigns," he announced in a matter of fact tone.

"That's me," Roman affirmed.

The man shook his hand. "Chris Jericho. I'm the executive pastry chef here."

"You're Kevin's boyfriend."

"That's right."

Roman followed him to his small office. "So I've heard nothing but good things about you from Kevin," the blond said, sitting down and removing his hat. "You've got to let me try those lemon tarts."

"Sure."

"Our team is split into four sections: all day dining, banquet, lounge and Pickenham Wing… eh that's the wing where mostly VVIPs and most high paying guests stay. I'll be putting you under Pickenham Wing for now but hey give it a month. If you wish to move to another section after that, I'm okay with it."

"Okay I look forward to it."

Chris switched on his computer and clicked on a folder on his desktop named "Pickenham Wing". There were various word documents- mostly menus - and picture files in it.

"Pickenham Wing has a complimentary cocktail session every day from 4.30pm to 6.30pm. Guests who are staying there are also entitled to complimentary breakfast at the summit room. Sometimes you may need to prepare special requests as to seeing how some high profile guests may have their own preferences. But those are quite rare surprisingly."

"How many menu cycles do we work with?"

"Three."

Roman nodded. Three was relatively easy to work with.

"For now, we have a high profile guest checking in at eleven later," Chris added. "He has a sweet tooth so I'm hoping you can whip him up something special."

Roman beamed. "I think I may have something in mind."

* * *

"Dean," John said as the blond walked towards his desk. "I've been trying to reach you all morning. Is your phone switched off?"

"My battery has gone flat," Dean replied as he sat down. "What's wrong?"

"Captain wants to see us."

Dean sauntered over to Captain Calaway's office. "What's up?" he asked.

The Captain shook his head. "Ambrose, are you taking a stroll down the park with your boyfriend? Sit your ass down."

John walked in behind, snickering. "Hilarious."

"You too, G.I. Joe."

Dean burst out into laughter. Then he stopped. "You too, Cap?"

"Me too what?"

John grinned as he took a seat next to Dean. "Told you you've been smiling a lot."

Captain Calaway shrugged. "I'm just glad it's not that punk ass Seth."

"Can we talk about something else?" Dean pleaded.

"We can. I need you both to go undercover."

Dean made a face. "As what?"

"A bunch of rich dicks. We have insider information that Big Boss is staying at the Wellington Hotel Haydon."

Dean's immediate thoughts went straight to Roman. Roman was working there. And he was in the same building as one of the area's biggest sex slavery syndicate. "When do you want us to do this? And what about our case?"

"You let the case be handled by Dolph and Neville. You two handle this. You'll be undergoing a makeover."

Dean made a face. "I love my look. Now I'll have to adapt to being… what do you want me to be?"

"Auburn. But you'll have to shave. John… I'm thinking a blond look. I'll have them fix you a wig." The Captain sipped his coffee. "Under no circumstances are you reveal your identity to anyone."

"That's gonna be hard for me. Roman… Roman's working there."

"As a?"

"Chef."

The Captain seemed to be in deep thought. "Okay. Fine but only him. Maybe he can keep a look out for you."

Dean nodded.

"Well, time for makeup, ladies."

* * *

Roman loved that Chris trusted him. He even loved his new colleagues in his section. They were an odd bunch but boy were they a team.

There was Bayley, the lovable Sous Chef. Matt Hardy and his brother, Jeff who were both in the capacity of Cook 1 and Rusev, the Bulgarian Junior Sous Chef.

What struck a chord in him was their trust in him. Rusev even let Roman use his own recipe for the lemon tarts.

He sent up to Mr Adam Black - the high profile guest that Chris was briefing him about earlier - a lemon tart, pralines and assorted cookies that Rusev had baked.

He was now working on making choux pastry to make profiteroles for cocktail later. He could not wait to share about his day with Dean.

Probably the best part of being in a relationship was having someone to share your life with.

"What filling would you like to put for your profiteroles?" Rusev asked casually as he rolled his dough with a wooden pin. "Yesterday we used whipped cream."

"How about some apple cinnamon custard?" the Samoan suggested. "It is fall now."

"Good choice."

They made small talk about Rusev's upcoming trip back to his hometown and Roman's hair of all things. Rusev asked for hair care tips which made the raven haired chef smile.

"Roman?" Chris walked up to him. "Mr Black would like to give compliments to the chef who made the lemon tart."

Rusev smiled warmly and patted his back. "Good for you, Roman. Better go."

Roman was about to pinch himself as he followed Chris out from the kitchen to the lounge of the Pickenham Wing.

The lounge was warmly lit with pillars engraved with intricate lines surrounded by posh furnishings.

There were musicians playing in the corner a violin, harp and piano.

There was only one man standing amidst all this grandeur with his back facing Roman looking out at the window. "Don't worry," Chris assured him. "Just smile and say thank you."

"Okay."

Chris left and Roman walked towards the man. "You wanted to see me, Mr Black?"

Mr Black was a handsome man. His hair was black with some streaks of grey hair, combed back with a straight nose and brown eyes. His lips were full and his eyes seemed to be giving Roman a look over.

"You must be the chef who made that delicious lemon tart." He was soft spoken yet confident.

"Yes. That's me, Mr Black." Roman accepted his hand. "My name's Roman."

"Your tart reminded me of home, Roman. It's brought back some warm memories so thank you for that. I've been away from home far too long."

"Thank you."

"I've been staying with the Wellington Hotel all over the world but this is the first place I'd definitely come back to again."

"You're very kind." There was something vaguely familiar about the man. Roman felt as if he had seen him before. But where?

Apparently he must have thought the same thing too. "Have we met before?"

Roman shook his head ruefully. "I don't think so."

"Well… I won't take up too much of your time. Thank you, Roman."

"Thank you, Mr Black."

"Adam. Call me Adam."

* * *

Dean admired his reflection in the mirror of the lounge of Pickenham Wing. His hair was now auburn and traces of his beard all gone. His normally messy hair was now slicked back.

Gone were his leather jacket and boots. In its place was an Armani suit and dress shoes.

 _Well Dad, just like how you wanted me to be, right?_ The irony of life, he mused.

He turned his head and caught a glimpse of a black haired man in a chef's uniform who would make any person weak in the knee.

Wait a minute…

He caught himself before he shouted Roman's name. "Ummm… you the chef!" he snapped his fingers.

Dean had made sure he spoke in a high pitched voice.

Roman stopped in his tracks and made his way towards Dean. Ordinarily the cop prided himself on being a professional but damn it. Seeing Roman in that uniform made him think of moves he'd like to put on his gentle Samoan that would have him walking funny for a week.

"Yes, Sir?" Roman asked with a polite smile.

"Follow me."

He led Roman to the gents and noticed him getting nervous. "S-Sir… I really should get back."

It was a kick to his head, a reminder of the trauma his boyfriend must have experienced as a result of the rape.

Dean kicked open the two bathroom stalls and found both empty. Then he locked the door.

"It's me, Roman," he said in his gravel voice.

Roman squinted. "Dean?"

"Yeah." He pulled Roman into his arms and gave him a hard kiss. "Gosh Roman… you look so hot in that uniform."

Roman smiled, bashful. "Uh… thank you. But why do you look different?"

"I'm undercover. I need to catch someone here… a big time criminal."

"Oh. What about the rapist?"

"His case is being handled by someone else."

Roman looked at his watch. "I have to go, Dean. My colleagues will be looking for me."

"I know." For the first time in his career, Dean hated his job. Nothing would have made him happier than cuddling with Roman on the couch, listening to him relate his day. "I'll… call you later. You finish at six, right?"

"Yeah."

Like magnets, their lips were drawn together. It took a lot from Dean to break the kiss. No one but the six foot three man standing in front of him made him feel this way.

It was a priceless feeling.

"Go," Dean said as he unlocked the door. As he watched Roman leave, it took everything in him not to pull him back into his arms.

* * *

"I love our rooms!"

Dean shrugged as John jumped on the king sized bed. He was used to seeing things like these they held no meaning for him. That was the thing that always made his family puzzled; made Seth throw remarks about him being naive.

The now auburn haired man always wondered if true love existed. He knew that when he found it - if he was lucky enough - he'd cherish it more than anything. And when Roman came along, he knew that he had been right.

"A dining room, a living room, a soaking tub with a LCD television and dude," John cheered, "We get to enjoy free champagne, wine, juices and canapés at the Lounge."

"Yay how nice," Dean remarked. "John, we're here to catch a predator. The sooner we nab him, the better."

"You're just mad because you won't be sleeping in the same bed as Roman."

"Yes. I am."

John patted his back. "It's always not easy, Dean. But it'll get better as time passes by."

Dean doubt it. This whole love thing was making him miserable if anything. "Yeah I guess it will," he lied.

At four thirty, they went down to the Lounge where waiters were holding trays of champagnes and wines. "Pinot Noir for you, Sir?" one of them offered him.

"No, thank you. Do you have an apple juice or something?"

"Certainly, Sir." The waiter motioned to his colleague who gave Dean a glass. He sipped his glass when his eyes fell upon a man talking to Roman who was refilling some pastry item.

Something about the man didn't sit well with him.

John's eyes followed his. "Dean," he said warningly.

"No, John. That man… something's not right about him."

"That's the boyfriend in you talking."

Dean frowned at his friend. "No. That's the cop in me talking. Pay attention to him, John. Captain didn't train us for nothing in this."

John conceded and stared at how the man talked to Roman. "His moves seem to be calculated." He sipped his sparkling juice. "Good call, Dean. Let me ask you something."

"What?"

"Does Roman know how dangerous you actually are?"

"Shut up, John. He'd run for the mile if he knew."

John laughed. "Okay; point noted."

Roman walked to the table behind Dean and placed more choux pastry on the table. "Mmm… St Honore's Cake," he remarked. "Haven't seen those in ages."

His boyfriend's brown eyes widened. "You know."

"Considering who my family is, you shouldn't be surprised." He set his glass on a tray a waiter who was passing by was carrying. "Who is that guy?"

"What guy?" Roman asked.

"The one who was talking to you at the other spread."

"You notice everything, Dean?" he asked. Dean could tell he was a bit taken aback.

"Kind of have to, Roman. It's my job." He didn't dare add that he noticed mostly anything that was related to the Samoan. "Well?"

"That's Adam. He complimented me on my lemon tart."

"Adam?" Dean repeated. "You're on first name basis with him now?"

Roman grinned. "Dean Jonathan Ambrose, are you jealous?"

"Jealous? Pfft. I have nothing to be jealous about."

"Could have fooled me."

Dean gritted his teeth. "You do realise that there are many other people out there who are attracted to me, right?"

"I know," Roman replied good naturedly.

"And you also realise that you're the only one I have my heart set on, right?"

"I know. You're the only one I have my heart set on too so you have nothing to worry. I'm not going to jump into bed with some guy just because he complimented me."

"I complimented you," Dean pointed out. "I said I loved your cream cheese."

"Yeah. But that was after our first date."

"So what does Adam do for a living?"

"I have no idea. I never asked him. Thing is he looks very familiar. I feel like I've seen him somewhere before."

"Maybe he used to be in the same school, same train… lots of possibilities."

"Maybe."

"Look… I'm staying in Room 2001. Come up there after your work. I've left a spare key in your left pocket."

Roman gasped. "When did you leave it there?"

Dean smirked. "While we were talking."

"Are you sure?"

"I can't sleep without you, Roman. Do I have to spell it out?"

"You're lucky I don't make you say the three letter words."

Dean looked him straight in the eyes. "I love you."

His boyfriend nearly dropped his tray of profiteroles. Dean held it. "What… what did you say?"

"I said I love you."

"You said that it'd take a while for you to say it."

"Guess it was easier than I thought."

Roman turned his attention to the pralines in front of him. "I love you too."

"I know." Dean pinched his butt cheek before walking towards John who was trying to flirt with the CEO of Walsh Supermarkets.

The sight of that made him want to hurl.

* * *

"Those profiteroles as good as your lemon tarts?"

Roman turned around and smiled at Adam. "Yeah, they are. I had good feedbacks so far."

Adam grabbed the one from Roman's hand and popped it in his mouth. "You're right. These are good."

"Thank you."

"You know… this may seem highly inappropriate given our status here but… did anyone ever tell you how pretty you are… how beautiful?"

Roman froze mid way as he was about to place the last praline on the stand. That voice…

" _Why are we stopping here?" Roman asked nervously._

 _The Jaguar was facing the view of the ocean; he realised they were on a cliff. He was a long way from home. Mr Grey - as he wanted to be known - slid his arms around Roman's shoulder. "Did anyone ever tell you how pretty you are?"_

" _...No."_

" _You are," he said as he bent down to kiss Roman's cheek before making his way to his mouth. "So beautiful."_

"Something the matter?"

Roman blinked his eyes when Adam asked him that question. "No. I uh… have to head back to the kitchen."

"Of course. Don't let me hold you back too long. I got to admit I was jealous that auburn haired guy took up your time."

Dean.

Roman had to tell Dean; he'd know what to do.

"He was just curious about pastries," he said.

"Hmmm…"

Roman excused himself and made a beeline for the entrance to the back of the house where Dean intercept him as he entered. "How did you-"

"I told you I notice everything," Dean reminded him. His boyfriend's eyes seemed to be staring into his soul. "What's wrong?"

"Dean… I know Adam."

"Of course you do, Roman. He complimented you for your lemon tarts."

"No. I mean I know who Adam is. Dean… that's my rapist."

 _ **A/N I hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for the favorites/follows/reviews. I appreciate each and every one and I wish I can give you a big hug!**_


	10. Chapter 10

Ten

"What did you say?" Dean asked.

His gentle Samoan boyfriend looked nervous. "He's that guy… the one I… high school…"

Roman was struggling to get his words out. Dean rubbed his back in circles to comfort him. "Hey. It's okay," he assured him. "I'm here."

"He looks so different now. It wasn't until he started to compliment me that I realised who he was. What do I do now?"

"You act normal. I know that it's difficult for you but you have to. You can't give this man any indication that you know him." Dean adjusted his cufflinks. "I'll see if I can find out anything about him." He hugged Roman and gave him a quick peck. "Relax. Just finish your work and go through this hallway. There's a back lift. Go to the twentieth floor."

"Yeah. Okay. But I didn't bring any clothes. I'll have to go home and-"

Dean didn't want the risk of Roman heading by himself alone lest this man decided to follow him. "I'll ask Dwayne to meet you nearby." He took out his his Visa card and handed it to his boyfriend. "Knock yourself out."

"But…" Roman sputtered. "Dean, I can't. It's probably for a couple of days."

"We don't know that, Roman. Just buy what you need for a week if you're conservative about it." He gently pushed Roman. "Now go."

Roman gave him a look before he started to walk. Dean went through the other exit and discreetly walked out into the lounge, rejoining John.

As John was chatting now with a ginger he introduced to Dean as Peter Jones, Dean sent a message to Dwayne asking him to standby at the staff entrance of the hotel.

It was a good thing John's boyfriend was a former Marine now turned gym owner.

Dwayne replied almost immediately "okay". No questions asked.

"Not every day I see a lot of people in this lounge."

Dean turned around with a cocky smile. "Well, I'm here. So that must be it."

Neat short brown hair most likely gelled. Jade green eyes. Straight nose and thin lips. "Well… can't say I blame them. Damien Lewis."

"Jon Moxley."

The brunette put his hands in his pockets. "You alone here, Jon?"

"Yep."

"I'm here with my friend. I'm here looking to expand my network. Then I saw you and well… listen I don't do this often but I'd like to take you out to dinner."

"That's nice but I'm taken."

"Oh."

His eyes narrowed then when he saw Adam approached Damien. So _this_ was his friend. "I'm going back to the room," the criminal said. "Maybe I'll be sleeping earlier."

"What happened to that hot chef you were trying to hit on?"

Dean almost clenched his fists. _You're undercover_ , he had to remind himself.

"He had to go back to the kitchen," the black haired man explained. "Besides, your new friend here took up most of his time."

"Well… he's gorgeous. Can you blame me?" Dean laughed.

Damien smiled. "Lucky him."

Adam walked off. "Boyfriend?" Dean enquired.

"No. I wouldn't have asked you out if I had a boyfriend." He took Dean's hand and kissed it, his lips lingering longer than it should. "Till we meet again."

He headed to the gents.

"Making new friends, Dean?" John asked as he joined him. "Better not let Roman see that."

"Roman and I trust each other, John. And it's not like I encouraged him."

"Just saying. Seeing is believing."

"What?"

"Trust is one thing, Dean. Seeing is another. If he sees you kissing this guy-"

"I'm not going to kiss him…"

"Or he kisses you. Then trust is out the window."

"Sure it is."

John grinned. "Your new boyfriend is here."

He prayed for patience. "I do not have a new-"

A hand went on the back of his left shoulder. "Hey," he heard Damien say. "Look, Jon-"

Dean turned around. "Damien! I thought you were gone." _Why don't you stay gone?_ he added silently.

"I really think you can do better than your partner. Give me a chance. Have dinner with me."

"Persistent, aren't you?"

"I always get what I want."

"What a coincidence. So do I."

"I promise you I'm worth it."

Dean crossed his arms. "Look, Damien. You probably mean well but I love him and I don't think anything - whether it's a dinner or a one night stand - is worth ruining what I have with him. So be a gentleman and walk the other way."

The brunette sighed. "Very well." He smiled hopeful. "Not even as friends?"

"Sorry. But no."

Damien nodded before disappearing into the crowd. Dean's eyes followed his back and saw him chatting up another guy with a slicked back black hair. He did not expect to find Roman there smiling behind him, holding a tray of mini fruit tarts.

"How long have you been standing there?" he asked.

"Long enough," his boyfriend answered. "I heard what you said. Dean-"

"Not here, Roman. You can tell me when we're alone. Too many interactions between us and we'll both be in trouble."

"Okay."

He was relieved that Roman seemed in good spirits.

* * *

Roman was in good spirits when he went shopping with Dwayne. His cousin even called him out on it as they walked through the mall. "What's with you? You've been smiling so much."

Had he been? "I just heard him defend our relationship when I was refilling pastries for the cocktail."

"Hmmm… well, Dean was always loyal in his relationships. Heck, he even defended Seth and Lord knows what that man's like."

Roman smiled. "Yeah I've seen what he's like."

They walked past an adult store and his eyes fell on some display being advertised. Dwayne followed his gaze. "Ummm…. We can go in if you want."

"Oh. I don't know… I'm not sure if he's the sort that… you know…"

"No harm in trying."

He shook his head and they headed to the departmental store where Roman purchased six t-shirts and two pair of jeans and a packet of six boxers. Despite being Dean's boyfriend, he was still nervous to ask the blond for anything.

Would Dean be okay if he went out with Kofi from time to time? What kind of brand did he use for making tea or coffee?

Would he be okay to bottom?

* * *

Dean jumped on Roman when he entered the hotel room and closed the door. He even went so far as to bolt it. He wanted no interruptions. "Damn it, Roman," he said between continuous kisses. "You in that uniform just does things to me."

He chuckled as he dropped his shopping bags on the floor. "Dean…"

"It's true." He took a step back. "I want you to strip for me."

"Ok-"

"On second thought, I'll just do it myself." He quickly discarded both their clothes and pulled Roman towards the bedroom. His lips were on Roman's almost immediately.

"Dean?" he heard Roman asked as he was kissing his neck.

"Yeah?"

"Can I… umm… can you… oh never mind."

Dean stopped kissing his shoulder and looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing."

"It can't be nothing if you had wanted to talk about it."

"Ummm… I'd like to top if that's okay with you?"

Dean was surprised Roman looked nervous… as if he was expecting Dean to reject him. "I'd like that."

"R-really?" He seemed to be in disbelief.

Dean merely nodded and lied down on the bed. It wasn't his first time to bottom though it had been quite a while. The thought of his Samoan hunk taking control excited him.

Roman gingerly positioned himself between Dean's thighs. "You don't have to worry Roman," he said, trying to ease his worries. "It's just me."

Their lips clashed against one another's then. Passionate, wild and filled with love. Dean arched his body against Roman's when he felt his strong hand on the small of his back. He felt so incredibly right being on top of him.

Roman's hands were everywhere. Hot kisses were on his neck down to his collar then to his chest region before his right nipple was covered by Roman's warm mouth.

He moaned then. It was pure torture yet the most exquisite feeling he had ever experienced. When his boyfriend showed the same attention to the other one, Dean closed his eyes in surrender.

Their lips met again before Roman thrusted his tongue in. Dean ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair and started to return the kisses eagerly.

"I need to get a condom-"

His thighs squeezed Roman; he needed him. "It's okay. I can take it raw."

Roman seemed hesitant. Dean drew him down for a long kiss. The Samoan man's kissing went from his jaw to his throat before placing barely there kisses to his abs and after that… he stopped thinking.

"I love you," Roman whispered in his ear before he felt all of him inside.

"Bite me, Roman," he pleaded.

His boyfriend seemed hesitant to do that but when Dean pleaded a second time, he placed a bite near his neck before kissing it softly.

The tenderness of that overwhelmed Dean. He pulled Roman's face to his and claimed his lips hungrily.

His world came apart. Their lovemaking was like poetry in motion to him. He held onto his boyfriend, vowing his love over and over.

He heard Roman let out a near shout when he came before stroking him to his own fulfilment.

It took a while for the auburn haired man to gather his thoughts. Not long after, they were both gazing into each other's eyes, smiling tenderly. "How… how was it?" Roman asked.

"Give me a moment. I think I could use another round."

He was pleased that it earned him a laugh.

* * *

Dean was unhappy when the captain called him to check something out for him at a warehouse where apparently there was a tip off that Big Boss would be there. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Didn't you tell me that he'd be staying here?"

"Oh he's there alright," Captain said. "But right now, we have a tip off that he'd be at this warehouse and we need you and John to go check it out."

"Have you ever seen this guy before?" Dean asked, giving a quick glance to a sleeping Roman beside him.

"Yes."

"And yet you're sending us both a wild goose chase to catch this guy? What does he even look like?"

"Brunette. Green eyes-"

"What?" Dean froze. Damien? Damien was Big Boss? "Oh… Oh no."

Captain was on him immediately. "You've seen him?"

"Yeah. He was trying to hit on me at the cocktail just now." He cradled the phone. "What time is his meetup?"

"Tonight. Eleven."

Dean glanced at the clock. There was still time. "Alright. We'll be there. What's the address?"

"Hedge Warehouse. You know where that is?"

Dean nodded. "Yeah."

Roman rolled over, his eyes slowly opening. Dean promised the Captain they'd be early and hung up. He caressed Roman's face. "Hey."

"Hey. Going somewhere?"

"Yeah. A stake out. Roman, I need you to stay in. Do not go anywhere… do you hear me?"

His boyfriend sat up. "But why?"

"Because Adam is staying here, remember? He has it bad for you and I don't want you to get hurt again." Dean kissed him before getting out of bed and throwing on some clothes. "I'll be glad when this whole thing is over. I need a vacation."

"Where?"

"I don't know. Tuscany? We both need to get away."

"I'm pretty sure I'm only allowed vacation until I'm confirmed."

Dean put on a black hoodie before sending a text to John to meet him in the carpark in ten minutes. Ten seconds later, his partner replied with a simple "okay".

"Dean?"

He looked up from his phone and found Roman biting his lips. "Yeah?"

"I need to know… your job wouldn't require you to you know ummm… lead another life, right? Like move to another state or something?"

"No… at least not that I'm aware of." He sat down beside Roman and held his hand. "If it ever came down to that, I'd turn it down."

"But your job… this is what you worked for."

"Yeah but I'm sure I can find something else to do. I do have investments in other banks overseas."

"Dean, this is everything you've dreamt of."

" _You_ are everything I've dreamt of."

"No. No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No, I'm not."

Dean gave him a look. Why was Roman being so strange? Dean's biggest fear was losing Roman to a job. "Roman, don't you think I'd know myself better?"

"That's not the point."

"What is the point then?"

"That you had this life planned and I ruined it. Or will ruin it if there is an assignment and you'd have to turn it down because of me."

"Well I'll just have to work my way around it. Maybe I'll be a traffic police."

"Dean-"

"This conversation is over. Any other question besides this?"

Roman stared at him and shook his head sadly. "No," he replied.

Dean kissed his forehead. "I don't ever want to hear you say that you ruined my life. You are the best thing I have in it."

His phone buzzed; John was on his way down.

"Stay safe," Roman told him.

Dean flashed him a cocky grin. "I always do."

* * *

Hedge Warehouse was the home to gym equipments and supplements from various brands. It had six levels and a huge loading bay. Surrounded by huge crates and trucks, Dean found himself crouching down behind a Muscle Pharm truck with John.

The tip off was proven to be true as Dean watched Adam stepped out of a Bentley. "What the hell…" John muttered. "It's your boyfriend."

Dean gave him an evil eye. "John, you really wanna be knocked out, don't you?"

Adam was talking to a man - wearing a suit carrying a leather briefcase - before they shook hands. Dean could not hear anything and if he got any closer, they'd both be spotted. How was he supposed to get Adam at this rate?

* * *

"I couldn't find any information on him," Dean reported to the Captain as he wiped his wet hair. Roman was sound asleep and Dean did not plan on waking him up anytime soon. He had to report to work in the morning at eight.

He glanced at the digital clock on the bedside. Two in the morning.

"Then I'm going to need you to date him," Captain replied.

"What? I can't date him!" Dean protested. Roman began to stir. _Fuck_ , Dean thought.

"Yes, you can. I need your head in this game, Dean," Captain said. "You're one of the best I have on the team and this case has your name on it. Put your personal feelings aside; you have a job to do."

Roman was wide awake now and Dean didn't know how he was going to explain this to him.

"Do you understand me?" Captain was barking over the phone.

 _ **A/N I apologise for the delay in update. My dad's been ill and I've been busy helping out. Plus new semester for school has started. Please bear with me.**_

 _ **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter for this and Vermillion will be up tomorrow followed by Payback. Hope all is well for you guys! Thank you for the favorite/follows/reviews!**_


	11. Chapter 11

Eleven

As Roman knead the dough at the table in the morning, his thoughts turned to Dean. His boyfriend had been acting strange last night. When he tried to ask him, he changed the topic and asked him to sleep.

He was worried. Did something happened during his stakeout? Maybe he got wounded and didn't want Roman to know.

"I can't wait to try your chai spiced scones," Chris commented as he walked behind him with some new baking sheets. "What's a guy like you doing here? You should be out there with your own shop."

"It's my dream to work as a chef in a hotel. I don't think I'd be happy with a shop of my own."

Chris looked puzzled. "Because of the stress?"

"Yeah. It's not easy running a business. I used to work in my brother's shop and it's not easy. You have to worry about rental costs and if your earnings could cover your expenditure. It's more relaxing working for someone else."

"I feel you, man." Chris took some dough and began to roll it. "So. You have someone special in your life?"

"Oh yeah," Roman gushed. "He's the love of my life." Woah. Back up the train. Love of his life?

"Wow. That's deep. I dare say Kevin is mine too. How did you meet him?"

"Oh at my brother's shop. He went to buy pastries there. It was his first time at our shop and he just asked me out."

"That's so sweet."

"It is." He shaped the dough and started to cut out wedges. "It sounds crazy but we've been dating for over eleven days."

"Take it from me, Roman. Love has no rules. It can hit you out of nowhere or it can happen over a decade. It's okay to question it at times but you would know better than anyone if it's real or not."

"It's real."

"There you go." Chris threw some flour on his dough. "I met Kevin over fourteen years ago in high school. We used to be in the same home economics class. I had the biggest crush on him but I was too shy to do anything about it. Then when I saw him here, I took a chance and decided it had to be fate and asked him out. He said yes immediately. We've been together since."

"That sounds amazing."

"Well, love is an amazing thing. That's why I wouldn't worry what people have to say. You've found it so cherish it."

The two men shared a smile.

* * *

"I'm not doing it," Dean said as he bit into his salted caramel mocha bun irritability. He was having breakfast with John in the summit room. "I don't care what he says. I'm not doing it."

John sipped his espresso, putting the cup down with a clink as soft as a tissue. Dean hadn't done that in years despite all the trainings his parents had tried to enforce in him. "Have you told Roman yet? It's better to. Maybe he'd be okay with it."

"I'll have to wait till his lunch break. Gosh, this is going to tear him up and I don't want to do that."

"But you have no choice, Dean."

"I can always hand in my badge and gun."

"Are you crazy? You've worked your entire life for this."

"You sound just like Roman."

"Well, at least he has your best interest in heart."

Dean stirred his coffee and frowned. Roman was not trained to handle things like these. He was a regular man who wanted to love and to be loved. Things like going undercover and busts and stakeouts were not in his vocabulary.

"Dean-"

"Jon!"

He groaned inwardly as Damien walked up to his table. "Hi Damien. This is Kevin Nash. He's my neighbor."

John extended his hand and shook Damien's. "Hi."

"You know what? I'm done with breakfast."

"So soon?"

Dean stood up and wiped his mouth with his napkin. Damien was looking at him questioningly. "Listen, Jon, I'm a persistent guy. I really want you to go out with me."

"And I told you why I can't."

"Just one dinner."

"No. Sorry. I can't."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Roman come out to replenish some croissants. He needed to tell Roman that he had made up his mind to quit. Maybe he could work as a security officer or something.

As much as his parents hated his job, Dean was sure they'd rather him working as this than a security officer.

He walked past him and pinched his bottom before heading to the back. About three minutes later, Roman walked in and Dean immediately pulled him into his arms and kissed him. This was dangerous - what they were both doing - but logic be damned. Dean wanted his Samoan chef badly.

"Dean, what's going on?" Roman asked, trying to catch his breath.

He looked his boyfriend straight in the eye. "I'm quitting."

"You're quitting the force? But why?"

"Wait here." He did a quick sweep before he returned to Roman. "Because they want me to date Big Boss to find out more information. I refuse to. You mean so much to me, Roman. I'm sure there are other guys in my department that would make better-"

"You have to do it, Dean. This is your career."

"Roman, I've made up my mind and quite frankly, you don't have a say in it."

Roman looked surprised. "Dean, the point of a relationship is to give and take. I'm aware that you don't want to do this and it is your livelihood but we're together now. Decisions should be discussed and burdens should be shared. I know you want to take care of me but I want to take care of you too otherwise this can only end in disaster if it's a one sided affair."

His maturity spoke volumes about him. Dean was actually humbled by the man.

"I think you should do it," Roman added. "It's not about my feelings or yours but if this man is that mastermind behind all those sex slavery, you would be saving potential lives so that's what matters most, Dean." He bit his lip. "I hope you'll consider that."

"No."

"Dean…"

"No, Roman. I can't pretend to date him. I don't have it in me. I'll have to do things with him that I only do with you."

"But you're smart enough to escape it. I'm sure of it."

"You and I won't know how long this whole thing will last, Roman. And then what then? I'm supposed to break up with you in the middle of it? I love you and I understand where you're coming from but I've made up my mind."

His boyfriend reached for his hands. "Just give it a week. See how it goes."

Dean felt cornered. He didn't like this one bit. "No."

"If you dislike it then, you can leave."

"I can't even last a day without you. A week? That's torture."

"Five?"

Dean growled. "I hate this."

Roman smiled. "I know."

"You won't be smiling when you see him kissing me."

"I'll just have to remind myself that it's me you fell in love with."

"Idealistic." Dean straightened his jacket.

"You're coming back to the room, right?"

Dean shrugged. "I'm not sure."

"You're angry with me." It wasn't a question.

"This hurts me. That's why."

Roman nodded. "I know but Dean… it's just five days."

Frustrated, he pulled his gentle giant closer and kissed him, savoring the feel of their lips fused together. Dean thrusted his tongue into Roman's mouth, enjoying the feel of their muscles teasing one another.

When this whole thing was over, he had every intention to lie Roman across his lap and give him a hard spank.

When they parted, their foreheads leaned together and Dean gave him another kiss before walking off to the summit room without a word.

He took a deep breath and walked towards the man who was unintentionally making his life miserable.

Damien had a muffin on his plate near the buffet spread and was looking at the wide selection of French pastries in front of him.

"Are you sure you aren't on a diet?"

He smiled widely at Dean. "Hi there. And to answer your question, I'm not. I'm just spoilt for choice."

"Look… I'm open to just… dinner." It hurt him to say that; even though it was just pretend.

Damien looked like he had hit jackpot. "This is the highlight of my day. Great. You want to dine here at Le Meridian? Their food is good."

Dean faked a smile. "I'd like that."

* * *

Roman was feeling a mixture of sadness and relief as he whisked his mixture to make cake batter.

While it was not the best choice to make, it was the right one. Dean was definitely hurt but Roman knew what sacrificing for a career you loved was like and he didn't want to stand in Dean's way.

Dread filled him but he shoved it aside. Roman trusted Dean. He knew that his job wasn't an easy one, that it came with downsides.

"Hey Roman," Rusev said, walking in after his "mandatory" smoke break. "I stole one of your scones."

"That's actually flattering," Roman replied.

"You should be. I loved it."

He smiled warmly at Rusev who started to rant in Bulgarian upon finding out that his apron had gone missing. He started to search frantically around the kitchen. "Do you need help?" Roman offered.

"No, it's okay. I can find it."

The Samoan set aside the batter and went to set the oven's temperature. He was going to make Classic Victoria Sandwich for the cocktail tonight. He divided the mixture into his sandwich tin and smoothened the surface with the back of his spatula before putting it into the oven. That would take about twenty minutes to bake so he set about preparing the filling for it.

"Are you okay, Roman?" Rusev suddenly asked.

"Yes," he replied. "Why?"

"You look sad, my friend."

He hadn't realised that it was on his face though he considered himself silly to think that for he always wore his heart on his sleeve. "Nothing. Just… missing my boyfriend."

"Don't worry. Work's over in a few hours."

"Right." He beat the softened butter, his mind on Dean again. He hoped that his boyfriend wasn't upset with him. That Dean would actually try to see it from his point of view.

Once the butter was smooth and creamy, he grabbed the icing sugar and beat it into the butter gradually.

Chris walked in then. "Roman, that guest, Mr Black, wants to see you to compliment you again."

He gulped then. "But my sponge-"

"Don't worry. I'll handle it."

He slowly put down the bowl and started to walk out to the lounge where Adam was standing by the window again. He had a huge smile on his face. "Aaah Roman. Excellent spiced breakfast loaf. I loved it."

"Thank you." He reminded himself to stay calm.

"That has got to be the best loaf I've tasted. So listen. I mean it. You are freaking gorgeous and I'd like to see you outside of work."

There was no way Roman was going anywhere with this man. "I can't. I'm in a steady relationship."

"Well, in this day and age, loyalty is rare."

"If you'd excuse me, I have to get back to the kitchen."

As Roman was turning to leave, Adam grabbed his wrist hard. "I'm not done yet, Roman." He stared at Adam who was slowly smirking at him. Oh no. Adam knew. It was all over his face. "Yes, I remember who you are now and my, you've gotten more beautiful as if that was even more possible. Maybe we should continue where we left off?"

"You… you wouldn't dare."

"Of course I do. I bet people would pay lots of money for a night with someone like you. I know I would. Well I did. I knew what you were like as a teenager. Now I'm more curious what you feel underneath me as a man writhing and panting-"

"Is everything alright here?"

Roman found Dean walking up to them, hands in his pocket and his blue eyes cold. His heart did a flip flop. Dean looked devastatingly handsome in a suit. Adam let go of Roman's wrist. "Yes. What brings you here?"

"Just heading for a walk," came Dean's reply.

"Well." Adam stretched his arms. "I've got to get going. I have a business lunch at twelve."

"You better hurry then. You're going to be late and that's a horrible impression to make."

Adam gave Dean a scowl and briskly headed towards the entrance. He turned around and found Dean looking at him with concern. "You alright?"

"He knows who I am, Dean."

"He told you this?"

"Yes. Dean, what am I going to do? I have to move out of here and find another town or country-"

His boyfriend spun him around to face him. "Roman, will you calm down? Relax. I'm here. And if I'm not, John is. You won't be alone."

"No one can guarantee that, Dean."

"I can," Dean replied firmly. "So go back to work. I have to go on a date later at seven so John will keep you company till I'm back."

"Okay." Why did it hurt so bad even though he knew it was just pretend?

Dean seemed to be reading his thoughts when he said, "I told you it'd be hard, Roman."

"I can take it."

"If you insist." Dean then walked off towards the business centre.

Roman stared after him.

* * *

As far as dates went, this was the most boring one he had ever been on. All the guy did was babble about himself and the countries he had visited. Even Seth - the annoying brat that he was - made Dean laugh.

This whole thing was a joke.

Damien slid his hand across the table and held his. "I have to say I'm glad you changed your mind."

Dean shrugged. "What's one date, right?"

"I was hoping you'd let me take you out during our stay here. I've been told I make an excellent lover."

No. That he would not do. Maybe kiss the guy but anything more, he'd throw his badge, ask Roman to quit his job and move them both to New York, London or something.

"There's no hand I would rather hold," Damien continued. "No lips I'd rather kiss." He leaned over the table and pressed his lips briefly against Dean's. It took all of Dean not to clock him on the face.

When the criminal sat down on his seat, his face seemed to be genuinely happy. Either he was a good actor or he really liked Dean. "I really hope things don't work out with your partner." Dean clenched his fist under the table. "I think you and I would be good together, Jon. I can make you happy."

No one but Roman could make Dean happy which was funny because before meeting his Samoan hunk, he didn't think he could be _this_ happy. _Stop thinking about him_ , he chided himself.

"Stop thinking about him," Damien said which made Dean raised an eyebrow at him. "I know you're thinking about your partner but you're with me tonight. Tonight I'll show you why I'm worth it."

Dean would have laughed but he reminded himself that he was undercover.

They headed back to the the hotel after dinner because Damien had a meeting in the morning at one of the meeting rooms. Dean refused to let him know which room he was staying in and then he blatantly asked Dean, "Would you like to come up to mine?"

"No thank you," he declined politely.

"Oh well. I'll just settle for this," he said, kissing him again this time with more intensity. Dean returned his kisses for a bit before they stopped. "I have to go back now. Can I take you out tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Sure."

Damien smiled and entered the lift, pressing the floor he was staying on and waving as the doors closed. He breathed out then and wiped his mouth. The things he had to do for this job...

He fervently hoped Roman was awake so that he could make out with him to forget this night and Damien's kisses. When he reached his room, he found Roman tossing and turning restlessly.

 _He could take it, he said_ , Dean thought as he sat down beside him and dropped tender kisses on his face. His brown eyes flew open and stared at Dean's face. "Hey," he greeted the beautiful man.

Roman smiled. "Hey."

"Don't you want to ask me about my date?" Dean teased him.

"Right. How was it?"

He decided to rib him. "It was the best date I've ever been on. It's a shame he's a criminal. I would have considered something with him if he wasn't."

Roman's breath hitched then. "Did you… you kiss him?"

"Well we both kissed each other. Kissing doesn't take one person you know." His boyfriend rolled over. Dean stifled a laugh. "How did the rest of your day go?"

Silence.

He kicked off his shoes and lied down on the bed, wrapping his arms around Roman's waist. When Roman didn't budge, he kissed his back and right shoulder blade. His boyfriend wriggled. "Roman," he said softly.

"Good night, Dean."

"So it's like that? I told you that you wouldn't like it."

"I know. I didn't expect you to actually _like_ him."

Dean burst out laughing. "I was only joking, Roman. You've lost your marbles if you think I'd fall for a criminal."

"Did you like kissing him?"

That did it. He forcefully turned Roman over so that they were face to face before kissing him hard on the lips, pressing his body against his. His hand on the small of his boyfriend's back and one leg in between Roman's.

But Roman refused to kiss him back. Dean pulled back and frowned at him. "Stubborn now, are we?"

His brown eyes were unreadable. "Good night, Dean," Roman said once more.

"Oh it's a good night, alright," Dean said before claiming Roman's lips and forcing his tongue inside somehow. He puckered the soft lips, hoping that he'd be rewarded. His boyfriend made an odd sound when suddenly the auburn haired cop found himself being pulled on top of Roman.

Then he felt Roman kissing him back. And Dean's heart leaped. Their kissing deepened. Hands were running all over his back now before his bottom was squeezed.

Dean pulled away and stared into the Samoan's eyes. "Well? Still think I liked kissing him?"

 _ **A/N Thank you for all the favorites/follows/reviews. I'm humbled by it. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :-)**_


	12. Chapter 12

Twelve

"Yes."

Dean frowned at him before he started to ravage his mouth. Their bodies moulded together as Dean planted hot kisses on his face and neck.

"I want you, Roman," he growled.

Roman was just as turned on, Dean thought as he pulled down his boxers and cupped his boyfriend's erection.

"I… I want you too," the chef gasped.

"Mmmm…" the auburn haired man said. "I don't think tonight's the night though."

"Why?" Roman whined.

"Well you've got work early tomorrow and I decided you can wait."

He was aching for Roman though but he was enjoying this game too much. Roman was clearly not; he pulled Dean down to him, their lips clashing together again.

Dean felt Roman trying to unbutton his shirt. "Slow down," he whispered into Roman's ear.

"No."

He threw his shirt aside and started to grind against Roman's length. "Dean…" he moaned.

He stopped what he was doing and kissed his boyfriend softly. "I love you, silly."

Roman looked at him. "Ditto."

"Ditto? That's a first from you. I wanna hear you say it."

"Say what?"

Dean tugged his hair. "Say I love you."

"I don't think so."

He pulled Roman's erection. "Sure about that?"

A hiss. "Yes."

"Is that your final answer?"

"Yes?"

Dean shrugged and got off the bed. "I'm taking the couch to-"

"Don't you dare!" Roman grabbed him by his wrist and hauled him back into bed, furiously kissing him now.

The auburn haired cop hooked his arms around his neck, feverishly returning his kiss. Dean felt elevated. "Love me, Roman," he murmured. "Love me."

His boyfriend kissed his lips and for some reason, there was a desperate plea in him to hear Roman's declaration as they made love.

It didn't come.

* * *

When his alarm went off the next morning, Roman woke up and gave Dean a kiss on his cheek before he went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and shower. When he came out to the bedroom, Dean was stirring awake.

Roman got dressed and walked over to the bed with the intention to kiss him before he left for work. "Have a great day," he said softly before he leaned down to claim Dean's lips. His boyfriend turned his head so Roman only managed to kiss his cheek. He was puzzled. "Dean, is everything okay?"

"Oh yeah," came Dean's reply; he sounded bitter. "Peachy."

"You didn't like last night?"

"What was there to _like_ about last night?"

Ouch. That hurt. "But you didn't say anything-"

"Well, Roman, I think you need to refresh your memory. I did; you didn't."

He had a feeling they weren't talking about the same thing. "Honestly, Dean. What's got you so upset?"

"So you don't love me, do you? That's fine, Roman Reigns. I'm quite capable of handling unrequited love. You underestimated me."

Roman laughed. Oh. He was talking about _that_."That's what you're unhappy about? Dean, you should know by now how much I love you."

"Bullshit. Spare me the consolation and just be on your way to work." Dean rolled over to face the other side.

Roman glanced at the clock. He still had about thirty minutes to go before work started. So he pushed Dean to lay flat and straddled him. "Get off me," Dean gritted.

He smiled widely. "No. I think I like you like this."

"Roman Reigns, get off me this very second before I throw you off."

"You wouldn't."

Dean narrowed his eyes. "And why the hell not?"

"Because you love me," Roman answered matter of factly.

"No, I don't."

"Yes you do and guess what?" He lowered his body and whispered in Dean's ear, "I love you, silly."

He was then pulled to face Dean unexpectedly and their lips met, kissing one another hungrily. Dean's fingers were entangled in strands of his hair as his tongue thrusted into Roman's mouth, deepening their kiss. The Samoan could feel himself getting harder so he pulled away.

"Sorry, Dean," he apologised. "I'll end up making love to you at this rate."

Dean shook his head. "Wow. That's sad that you don't want sex. There are health benefits to having a quickie, Roman."

He was puzzled. "There are?"

"Yep. Having an orgasm every day actually lowers your risk having prostate cancer."

"Oh." He had to go research that. It sounded too good to be true.

"Exactly. So by us sleeping together, you're doing both of us a favor. So take those your pants of yours off and let's get it on."

"But-"

"Pants off… now."

* * *

Dean stared across the table in the Summit Room during breakfast at Damien who was chewing on a croissant while reading The Wall Street Journal. "Slow news day," the crime boss remarked before he sipped his espresso.

"Hmmm… I don't particularly care either," Dean remarked dryly.

Damien laughed. "Oh Jon. That was funny."

"I mean it. I don't care for news. It's a waste of my time. I have people to read it up for me."

"I like the way you think, Jon. I really do."

Dean's eyes caught Roman walking up to the buffet table to replenish the muffins. Memories of their morning sex came to mind and he knew he wanted to take Roman in his arms again tonight. The auburn haired man had a hard time resisting him.

"Why do you like to look at him?" Damien asked, interrupting Dean's thoughts.

Shit. "He looks familiar," he lied easily. "I think I saw who looks like him while I was vacationing in Hawaii before."

"Oh. Was it a local you banged?"

"Yep. Before I met my other half. It's not him but they look similar to one another."

Damien moved to the seat next to Dean's and kissed him on his lips. "Stop thinking about that man either," he mumbled against Dean's lips. "I'm right here and I want you."

"Nice try but no," Dean said as he moved away and picked up his glass of orange juice. "I'm not interested in sleeping with anyone except my partner."

"But he's not here."

"So?"

"So…" He put his hands on Dean's right thigh. "I know how to make the ache go away, Jon."

"What a coincidence. So do I. It's called video sex. I jerk off to him. Anything else? Look, Damien. You're a nice guy but you come on too strong and I don't appreciate that."

Damien had the good sense to look embarrassed. "Fine. I was just trying my luck." He drummed his fingers on the table. "I have to go to a meeting and I won't be back till dinner. I'll meet you at the lobby at six thirty?"

"That sounds fine."

He kissed Dean once more before he excused himself. This man was impossible. Dean hoped Roman hadn't seen what had just happened. The Samoan may have been okay with Dean going undercover but he still wanted to protect his feelings too.

* * *

But Roman had seen it as Dean would discover later when he dropped by the suite to pick up a book to read during his break time from the room. He was trying hard not to look at Dean in the eyes as he answered some questions.

"Roman?" He grabbed his boyfriend by the jaw and gave him a peck. "I told you it wouldn't be easy," he said gently.

"I know. It's just his hand was on your thigh-"

"Wait. You saw that?"

"I was turning around to head back to the staff entrance. I promise you that I wasn't actively seeking you out."

"Yeah he was being persistent and I shot him down. Well, not literally. Yet."

His boyfriend bit his lip. "You've shot people down before?"

"Yep. When I was working for SWAT. Both John and me were from SWAT. We decided to join the force after three years."

"Why?"

"For John, it was because Dwayne had retired so he wanted something less strenuous. For me, I had lost my late boyfriend on duty so I decided it was time to do something else. Turns out that there are far more wackos when you're doing detective work."

Roman sat down on the bed. "Your boyfriend died?"

"Yep. He was shot by a drug lord who had been wanted by Interpol for years. I managed to wound the asshole. He's been put away for life now."

"Dean, I'm so sorry. I had no idea."

"Because I never told anyone. Well, Dwayne and John knew and obviously the guys on the team but my parents hadn't. Neither did Cesaro, Finn and Sami."

"Was this before Seth?"

"Way before Seth. We trained together, John, him and me. Was my longest relationship to date." He shook his head. "How did we get to this topic again?"

"I asked you if you ever shot people down."

"Right." He held Roman's hand. "So I'd stop worrying and start thinking of ways you want me to take you tonight."

His boyfriend grinned. "I have some ideas in mind."

* * *

"Roman, great job for the desserts you prepared for the BMG Group just now."

Roman looked up from the Banquet Event Order he was reading for a wedding event next weekend in Chris' office. "Thanks, Chris."

Chris smiled as he sat down on his chair. "No problem. That wedding event order you're looking at is a high profile one. I'm going to pair you with Rusev for this."

"I'm humbled, Chris. Thanks again."

"Hey, no worries. You deserve it. I've been getting lots of compliments about your stuff."

As Chris started to open his file to begin typing a new menu, Roman went about to work on the clafouti for this evening's cocktail. He preheat the oven before retrieving the ingredients he needed.

He combined some milk, sugar, flour, eggs, vanilla and salt into a blender and begin to blend it. As the mixture was being processed, his thoughts turned to his boyfriend. Dean was an ex-SWAT member.

Dean also had his share of sadness.

Roman's heart ached for him. It wasn't easy seeing a loved one killed especially if it happened in front of one's eyes. Maybe that's why Dean hadn't said he loved anyone, he thought as he lightly buttered an eight cup baking dish.

He remembered Dean saying he hadn't said he loved anyone before. Was it possible he was scarred by what had happened? It had to be. He stopped the blending and poured a quarter inch of the mixture over the bottom of the baking dish and set the remainder of the batter aside.

"Roman, Front Desk called," Chris announced from the office. "That Mr Black wants to see you again. Same place."

Roman's heart pounded. "I'm working on my-"

"I'll finish it.

He took out his phone as he walked towards that direction and called Dean who answered on the third ring. "Roman?"

"Dean, he wants to see me again." He felt like a baby asking Dean but there was an irrational fear he had when he saw the man in front of him.

"Alright. Where?" his boyfriend asked calmly.

"The same place."

"I'll send John down."

When Roman reached the lounge, Adam was in a good mood and gave Roman a look over. "You know I really need to get you out of that uniform."

"That's highly inappropriate and I can report you."

"Oh? Can you?" Adam took a step closer to him. "I'd like to see you try. You didn't put up a fight then and you won't this time either."

"Hey!" Roman turned his head towards the direction of that voice and found John walking towards them with a huge smile spread on his face. "Yo! It's the chef! Dude, I love your croissants!" He looked at Adam. "Hey, don't I know you?"

Adam looked bored. "I don't think so."

"Yeah. You're right. I only remember people of importance." He looked back at Roman. "You've got to give me your recipe, man. My personal chef can whip that for me when I fly back home."

Roman smiled. "It's a secret."

"Naw… why do all chefs say that? Cruel. Cruel, cruel, cruel."

"Because if we gave them away, we'd be unemployed."

"I'd employ you."

"That's very kind of you but I'm afraid I'll have to decline."

John smirked suddenly. "He's gone now, Roman."

Roman sighed in relief. "Thanks."

"Dean would have come down himself but if it was him who kept turning up, suspicions would be raised," John explained. "So I hope you don't think he didn't want to help you. I've known the guy for a long time. I'm sure it took a lot for him to restrain himself to come down and pummel this arrogant asshole. Anyways next time I'll have you wired so that we can tape him talking and arrest him."

"Isn't that dangerous? He's good friends with the guy Dean's dating and if word is out that Adam is arrested because of me, they'll be looking at Dean."

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"Well because Jon Moxley is dating Damien. Dean is dating you. There's a difference, Roman. Don't get confused and lose track of reality."

"Won't Dean?"

"Nah. I don't know what you've done to him but his head is not in the game. He's not too keen on this assignment and it's worrying me."

That worried Roman too. He had told Dean he was okay with him doing the job. He was still apprehensive about it apparently. _Dean, you sap you_ , he thought. _It isn't easy for you too._

"I'll see you later, okay?" John said.

"Okay sure."

* * *

Damien chose a restaurant by the beach that served fresh seafood that night. It was a nice restaurant but it was with the wrong man, he thought as he sipped on his Riesling watching the tide roll in. The crime boss was whining about how boring meetings were and how he wanted to pack up and start anew in a country like France or Italy.

Dean played the good date, nodding and offering suggestions at appropriate times.

"What does your boyfriend do for a living?" Damien suddenly asked.

"He doesn't work. I do. He's my trophy to show. And love of course."

"Wow. I don't believe in love though. Lust, yes. Love, no. Love is too fickle. Lust isn't."

"That's cool if that's your kind of thing."

"I think it's a miracle you and your boyfriend can be together despite you traveling about."

"Well that's what love is. You let one another live your lives freely without holding them down. You support their dreams, their goals and help them achieve it."

"You keep talking like that and I'll fall for you."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Didn't you just tell me that you believe in lust? Anything to get into my pants, right?"

Damien laughed as he put his fork down. "You're good."

 _You have no idea_ , Dean thought.

They took a stroll down by the shore after their meal. This was starting to frustrate Dean. Maybe it was because the man hadn't said much about his life. He was going nowhere with this mission. "So what do you do, Damien? I know you're here to expand your network."

Damien smiled. "Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Of course."

Damien pulled him into his arms and kissed him. Dean was honestly revolted as he started to kiss him back and just wanted to knee him in between his legs. They pulled apart after a bit. "I can't tell you."

Dean laughed. "That's hilarious, Damien. You keep making a pass at me but yet you can't even answer a simple question. How can I sleep with a man who can't even tell me what he does for a living? I won't judge you on what kind of business you run but it's clear to me that you don't trust me."

The man known as Big Boss seemed to be deep in thought. Dean stared out at the water. He hoped that what he had said worked. After what felt like an hour, he heard a defeated sigh. "That's fair, Jon," Damien replied. "Okay. I'll tell you what I do for a living."

 _ **A/N Dun dun dun… think good ol Damien will reveal all? Let me know your thoughts :-) Thank you for your favorites/follows/reviews. I appreciate it.**_


	13. Chapter 13

Thirteen

 _Warning: the next few chapters will be intense from the relationship to the crime._

* * *

"I'm into the business of human sexuality."

Dean gave him a look. "So you're a prostitute."

Damien laughed. "No," he replied.

"A pimp."

He came near Dean and brought his hand to his lips and kissed it. "Sort of." He brushed his lips against Dean's. "Listen, Jon. I want you badly."

"Do you?" Dean teased."How bad?"

He took Dean's hand and placed it over his clothed erection. "That bad."

Dean's eyes flickered up and down to his eyes and lips. He leaned in as he wanted to kiss and then smirked. "Maybe another time."

* * *

"Dean told me that you guys used to be in SWAT," Roman said to John as they were watching a documentary on UFO sightings on the Discovery Channel in John's room.

"Yeah," John replied as he sipped his bottle of Miller Lite. "Three years of our lives were spent there."

Roman rubbed his hands on his thighs. "I feel so bad for him."

"Oh. He told you about Zack."

"That was his name?"

"Yeah. Dean was devastated after that. I'm not sure how much he told you."

"Not much aside the fact he was killed by a drug lord."

"He was. They had planned to get a new home, settle down…"

"Dean must have really loved him," Roman remarked.

John shook his head. "Not really. He was just being practical. I'm sure you know he's the sort who thinks things through before making a decision. This was one of them."

"But you said he was devastated. Surely he loved the man."

"And he did. As a brother. It's hard to explain. All I know is he has not loved anyone the way he loves you. Dwayne can back me up on this."

Roman hadn't known that Dean had never loved anyone before. "I'm humbled," he replied.

"That's why I'm worried about him doing this job. He doesn't seem know how to work undercover while being in love. Captain's been calling me asking me for updates and I have none to give him. Dean's the best in the department. But now..."

But now that he was in love with Roman, he couldn't do the job without worrying about Roman's feelings.

That was the only plausible explanation.

* * *

Dean returned back to his room, his mind working out his next step. Roman came out of the shower just as he was removing his shoes wearing just a towel around his waist. He seemed to be unaware of his presence in the room.

He moved swiftly behind the chef and removed his towel. Roman turned around, fright evident on his handsome face. Dean instinctively hugged him. "Sorry babe. I didn't mean to give you a fright."

"Thanks for sending John just now," his boyfriend said. "He was so persistent."

"You don't have to thank me. It's my duty to protect you."

"And other people too."

"Well yeah. But I have a feeling you mean something else when you tell me that."

"Dean, John's umm… worried."

Dean raised an eyebrow. "Oh? What about?"

"You… this whole assignment. You seemed to be unfocused. And I can't help but wonder if it's because of me."

Now he was perplexed. "What?"

"Well, you can't be working undercover while worrying about me," Roman explained. "Maybe we should take some time apart while you work on this mission?"

No. He was no longer perplexed. Now he was angry. "I'd throw my badge in than break up with you, Roman."

"Well it's more of me giving you space."

"I don't give a damn what you want to call it. I'm going to kill John!" Dean started to storm to the front door when Roman held him back. "Let me go, Roman!"

"Dean, please listen to reason."

"No, Roman. Don't tell me what to do. You know where I stand on this."

"I know but this is something you took an oath for: to serve and to protect."

He smiled with insincerity. "Well, I've got news for you, Roman. Oaths can be broken. They get broken all the time."

"Dean, I refuse to believe you're the sort."

"Well, Roman, you thought wrong; I am the sort. When it is necessary, you can bet your pretty face I will break it."

"Please, Dean."

"Save it. I'm quitting tomorrow. But first I'm going to punch John in the nose."

"He has a point. Why can't you see that?"

Dean lost it then. "Why can't you see how much you mean to me? Of course I'm going to worry about your feelings. What? Did you think I'd just sleep with the guy because he asked me to?"

Roman bit his lip. "I asked you to, Dean. And you did."

"That's different. Since you came into my life, everything's been different. And I wanted to sleep with you. You didn't even have to ask."

"Look, just see it from John's point of view. Please?"

"Nope." Dean crossed his arms. "Anything else?"

"I can't believe how headstrong you are."

"Yeah. We all learn something new every day."

His boyfriend took a deep breath. "Then you leave me no choice. I'm breaking up with you, Dean. I'm leaving you."

His jaw dropped. He could not believe what he had just heard. "What? Are you serious? Just because of… you're unbelievable."

"I'm unbelievable?" Roman repeated. "You're being obstinate. You're not even listening to reason."

"What reason?" Dean repeated. "I told you why and you refused to see it from my point of view."

"And you refused to see it from mine. How do you think a citizen would feel, Dean? This is serious business and I'm trying to make it easy for you. You're the best guy they've got and you're not concentrating."

"Then we're done. You can go. Thanks for showing me how ridiculous love is." Dean opened the door, leaving the room with a broken heart then.

* * *

Roman sat down on the bed in the room with a broken heart as well.

He could not believe what had transpired. Dean and him were over. The reasons were just floating about his head yet he couldn't seemed to piece them all together.

There was a knock on the door. Maybe it was Dean, he thought as he swung the door open only to find John there with Dwayne. "Hey," John said. "We were wondering if we could sneak Dean and you out for a double date?"

Roman sniffled. "Dean's not here. We're umm… we broke up."

Both men looked at him shocked before they forced their way in and shut the door. "John," Dwayne said. "You call Dean. Find out where he is."

"I'm on it," John said as he walked to the bathroom.

"Alright, Uce. What happened? You guys are crazy in love."

"I asked him for the breakup. It had to be done, Dwayne," Roman explained. "John said that he wasn't in the game for this assignment. I offered to give him space till it was over and he was talking about throwing in his badge-"

"Roman, trust me. I know Dean very well. He's quite headstrong but he means well. Probably comes from the fact that his parents were always trying to tell him what to do all his life. And maybe when you - someone who comes first above all in his life - told him what to do, he reacted the only way he knew how to protect the relationship."

"But he shouldn't want to quit the force."

"Uce, it's his first time being in love. He doesn't know how to balance both."

"Which is why I offered him space."

John walked in then. "He's not picking up his phone."

"Alright. You and I are going out to look for him." Dwayne looked at him. "Not you. You stay here. It's stupid to break up over something like this. Let Dean do what he wants, Roman. If he thinks his career isn't important-"

"But it is to him, Dwayne. You should see how passionate he is whenever he speaks about it."

"That may be true but he's probably decided there are other areas in life that are far more important to him. Namely you." He patted Roman on his shoulder. "You wait here, alright?"

Roman nodded.

This whole thing was his fault. He thought he had been doing the right thing but clearly he was not. Taking out his phone, he called Dean but it went straight to his voicemail.

Oh Dean, where are you?

* * *

"Here's your JD."

Dean handed him some notes and sipped his Jack Daniel's with Coke. Was this what it was like to have a heartbreak? This sucked. Love sucked. He wished he had never experienced and been a tool like how his father was.

What the hell was Roman's problem and why was he so damn adamant about Dean and his damn assignment?

He placed his glass back down. Oh he was going to give Roman a piece of his mind. How dare he tell Dean what to do when it came down to their relationship? All he wanted was to take good care of him and that was a bad thing? He was pretty sure that other men would have been thrilled.

Oh but not Roman. He had to try to have morals and even be a damn good citizen.

He gritted his teeth and left the bar, hailing a taxi back to the hotel. Inside the taxi, he made mental notes on how to approach the subject but damn if he wasn't sore. He sent a text to Dwayne and John not to worry and that he was on his way back.

Dwayne replied almost immediately that Roman was back at the hotel room waiting for him.

Oh he was waiting now, was he?

Upon reaching the suite, he made his way to the bedroom and slammed the door, making Roman who had been sleeping on the bed, wake up with a start. "Dean! You're back!"

He feigned a nonchalant look. "Oh. Happy to see me? What are you still doing here, Roman? I said you could go."

"Dean-"

"Well? Take your things and go."

"I was worried about you!"

"You don't have to worry, Roman. I saw Damien at the lobby when I left this suite and we went to his room. Want to know what we did?"

His boyfriend looked stricken. "I'd rather not."

"Oh but I'll tell you since you were so damn insistent that I concentrate-"

"I didn't meant for you to do that!"

"You didn't? Oh. You should have been specific before I fucked him. And damn was he good in bed. Felt so right in my arms too."

"You… you…"

"I what? You have a problem with that? We're not together so you don't get to tell me what to do, Roman Reigns."

The raven haired man looked hurt. "Dean, I have to explain why-"

"Nope. Not interested."

"You're doing it again, Dean. You're still being so obstinate."

"Well, it's not your problem anymore, is it, Roman?"

When Roman remained silent, Dean pushed him on the bed lightly with the intention to kiss him till he panted and stop being stubborn.

But Roman thought otherwise. "Dean," he stammered, fear in his eyes as he edged up further on the bed. "Please don't."

"Don't what?" Then he remembered about Roman's past. "I'm not going to hurt you but how dare you, Roman? How dare you think breaking up with me is the solution? I fucking love you. If you asked me to give up anything for you, I would. But don't tell me that my job is more important to me than you because it's not."

His boyfriend sat up slowly. "I… I know. Dwayne explained to me. But please, Dean. Don't quit the force. I know what it's like to give up your dreams for someone. It's a sucky feeling."

That he couldn't promise Roman. He ran a hand through his hair before sitting down beside him. "Damn it, Roman."There was silence between them and Dean hated it. He reached for Roman's hand and squeezed it. "I didn't sleep with him. I didn't even see him. It was stupid but I said it out of hurt. I'm sorry. I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course I do but where were you then?"

"At a bar downtown. I couldn't even finish my drink because my thoughts kept coming back to you."

"I'm sorry. Forgive me too?"

"Always." Dean kissed him on his forehead. "Do you realised that we had our first fight?"

He felt relieved when Roman chuckled. "Yeah. You're right."

"And you know what happens after a fight, right? I want to have make up sex."

"Okay."

"On this bed right now."

"What a shame. The jacuzzi looks tempting."

"Even better. Oh and I want you to top."

His boyfriend grinned. "As you wish."

He kissed Roman who was smiling against his lips. He loved this man with a passion that scared even himself but damn it, for Roman, Dean would give up anything and everything.

* * *

When morning came about, Dean yawned and felt someone's arms around him. Oh. Roman. He glanced at the clock. Nine thirty. Why wasn't his boyfriend at work? "Babe?" he called, kissing his face all over. "Wake up. I think you've overslept."

"Mmm…" Roman started to stir. "I have the day off today and tomorrow."

"Really?" This was good, he thought as he continued to kiss Roman's eyes, nose and cheeks. His boyfriend's eyes flew opened and he found himself lost in those beautiful brown eyes of his. "You've got beautiful eyes."

"N-no."

"Yeah, you do," he murmured as he leaned over to kiss him. "You fucking do."

The kissing started to intensify not long after and when Dean was about to settle down between his boyfriend's legs, his cell phone rang interrupting the moment. He groaned and jumped off the bed to retrieve the phone from his pair of jeans lying on the floor. "Hello?" he answered.

"Dean?" John said. "Your "boyfriend" is looking for you at the summit room."

Fuck. Dean cursed Damien to hell a thousand times over. He missed spending time with Roman. Now he had to go down and play a role he hated. "I'll be down," the auburn haired cop grumbled.

"Great," his partner chirped.

Dean pressed the red button and scowled.

"Damien?" Roman guessed.

"What do you think?"

"It'll be over before you know it."

"No. Dude withholds a lot of information. Keeps bugging me for sex. I'm this close to kicking his ass!"

"I'm okay with a handjob or blowjob," Roman said softly.

His blue eyes widened. "What?"

"I mean if he keeps pushing you for it-"

"Roman-"

"Please, Dean. It's bigger than you and me."

* * *

"Jon," Damien greeted him with a soft kiss on his lips. "I've got a surprise for you! I'm bringing you out. For the whole day. I took some time off."

Dean smiled. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I wanted to prove to you that I… look Jon, I really like you. I want to show you that I'm different."

He didn't know what to make of it. The man sounded sincere but he was a damn criminal. "I can't wait. When are we leaving?"

"Now."

Dean frowned. "What do you mean now? You can't just drag me-"

"We don't need to bring anything. Please. Just trust me on this."

He must have been joking. Trust him? A criminal? He'd rather cross a road blindfolded than to trust him. "Fine."

The thing that took him off guard was the man's gaze. He was looking at him tenderly. As if Dean was the best thing in the world. "Great. Let's go." The blue eyed man had no choice but to follow behind him.

* * *

Roman showered and changed into a grey plain t-shirt and blue denim jeans before letting his hair down in loose waves. He smiled at his reflection. Dean and him were okay - even though he grumbled about the handjob thing - and he couldn't wait till this whole assignment of his was done with.

It would be nice if they could get away for just a weekend. Maybe a staycation?

He figured he might as well go to Burt's Books to read a book and have a hot chocolate. That'd be nice too. As he walked out of the lobby, he made his way to the second parking lot which had a shortcut to town.

Unfortunately that lot was fairly abandoned and there seemed to be no one - or car - in sight. One of his shoelaces came undone and he bent down to tie them. He stood up and he felt goosebumps on the back of his head.

"Hello," he heard Adam's cool voice.

Roman turned around and found the black haired man smiling at him coolly. "Such a nice day out for a stroll, huh?" the man continued. "Fuck me. You really can bring us money with those looks of yours."

"Leave me alone." Roman started to walk briskly.

"What's the matter, Roman? You have nothing to be afraid of. I just want to talk."

"No, you don't." He quickened his pace but then was spun around before he felt a cloth over his nose. He struggled and elbowed Adam before collapsing on the floor, gasping. He felt the cloth cover over him again as he tried to move fast.

"You're not going anywhere," his rapist sneered. Suddenly Adam was halfway thrown a few feet away from him. "Son of a bitch. You!"

Roman rolled over and found Dean kicking Adam in his abs. Adam tried to stand up a few times but Dean applied a pressure to his neck and he passed out within seconds, collapsing on the floor.

John ran up to him then. "I'll get rid of him. I have the footage…"

He struggled to stay awake as he watched Dwayne assist John to carry Adam away. A worried looking Dean knelt beside him then. "I'm going to bring you to a hospital, alright?"

"D-eeeaa"

Darkness overcame him then.

* * *

Roman found Dean sitting beside him when he came about. His boyfriend's eyes were red rimmed and his nose looked suspiciously red too. Dean's eyes were on the television showing an Eddie Murphy movie but Roman could tell he wasn't concentrating on it. His left fingers were drumming on his bottom lip.

He reached his hand out and squeezed his boyfriend's. Dean immediately looked at him and leaned over to kiss his forehead. "Hey," he greeted the auburn haired man.

"Hey."

"I didn't think you'd find me."

"I was supposed to be out with Damien," Dean explained, "but he had to leave for a meeting that was pushed forward. So I thought Dwayne, John and us could spend a day out together. I went to the room and you weren't there so I asked the reception and they told me the direction you were going."

"I'm so glad you reached me on time."

Dean shook his head, his face lined with disappointment. "I was late."

"Don't say that," Roman assured him. "You were there and that's all that matters."

"I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you, Roman."

"Dean, I'm fine." He squeezed his boyfriend's hand again. "You have to be strong."

"But I'm not. When it comes to you, I'm not. Roman, you're going to be disappointed in me."

"What?" Roman was puzzled now. "Why? Dean, you could never disappoint me."

"Well, this will be a first then. I turned my badge in while you were being transported here. I quitted the force."

 _ **A/N Thank you for the favorites/follows/reviews. Have a great week ahead!**_


	14. Chapter 14

Fourteen

As he had watched his boyfriend being strapped on a stretcher, Dean could still remember his heart pounding in fear and it was unlike anything he had ever experienced in his life. He had been lucky to have reached there in time.

Any minute later and Roman would have to relive that horrible night again or worse - should Adam have those kind of connections with Damien - be trafficked into sexual slavery.

Memories of how Zack died had replayed in his mind and whilst he had felt down about Zack's death - how could he have not - Roman was his heart and soul and Dean did not want to imagine what life was like without him.

He remembered telling John that he'd join him in heading down to the station while he requested for Dwayne to ride along in the ambulance.

Obviously John had been surprised and Captain Calaway was too when Dean explained that he did not - could not - do the job anymore and to find a better man for it despite both men's protest that he was the best.

He shook his head and passed his badge to Captain Calaway who had refused to look at him or even accept it. So he placed it and his gun on the table. John had followed after him and demanded he took both items back but Dean only replied that he would be back the following day to clear his desk.

And that was that.

Roman had been staring at him, without saying a word, as he explained what had happened.

"I haven't decided what I want to do yet," he admitted. "I'll have to figure something out. Maybe join my father in his business."

"But that's not you," Roman finally said. "That's not you so why be something you're not? Dean, I'm alright now. You need to be out there trying to get evidence to nail Damien instead of sitting here and hiding."

Hiding? "Let's make one thing clear, Roman. I am not hiding."

"Yes, you are. I would honestly feel much safer if you were out there trying to do something instead of being next to me."

Roman looked a bit annoyed and Dean could not phantom why.

"As would I," a familiar voice said.

Both men found Captain Calaway standing at the door in his leather jacket and jeans. He nodded at Roman as he closed the door. "So you're Roman."

Roman smiled a little. "I am."

"He hasn't stopped smiling since he met you. He walks around with a bounce too. I used to think Dean Ambrose didn't have a weakness but I was wrong because clearly his kryptonite is you."

"I want him out there just as much as you do."

"Good." Captain Calaway frowned a little at Dean then. "Ambrose, take back this badge and gun and do your job."

Dean stared at Roman. "How could you, Roman?"

"I'm sorry, Dean but you know where _I_ stand on this," Roman persisted. "Please try and understand. Damien likes you a lot and I am confident it's only a matter of time before you can nail him."

"Damn it, Roman!"

"I was a rape victim, Dean. I wished that there were cops like you out there to stop evil men like Adam and Damien from doing these disgusting things. Please. You have to continue this assignment. He already likes you and that's half the battle won."

They were a day shy of being together for two weeks. He took his badge and gun from Captain Calaway without a word to him and strode out of the room without a glance at Roman.

"Dean!"

* * *

"Just give him time."

Roman turned his attention to Captain Calaway who was looking at him with concern. "He seemed really upset," the chef remarked.

"He won't be when he realises we're right. Dean may be hot-headed, headstrong but he's not that oblivious. I think all this stems out of fear… he had seen his late boyfriend die in front of him. He probably wants to be by your side all the time to protect you." The Captain sighed. "But thank you. You have my gratitude."

"I know he's capable of doing great things."

"Dean's the best. And that's not an exaggeration. He was up for the position of sergeant but he chose to leave SWAT and be a detective. He couldn't bear to be on that team. Zack and him had big plans."

"You knew him?"

"I'm Zack's uncle." He sighed sadly. "That's why I'm quite soft towards Dean."

"I… I'm sorry about your nephew."

"It's alright. I'm glad Dean has you."

"For now." If he was being honest, he was half expecting Dean to ask him to pack his things and leave for making him do something against his will.

"Oh he'll get over it. Trust me; he will. Maybe not so soon but eventually."

* * *

Dean sipped his ice cold Miller Lite at Joe's and stared at the television.

The bartender, Ron Simmons, gave him a concerned look. "Something on your mind, Dean?"

"Huh," he grunted. He had been coming to Joe's for as long as he could remember since he was officially eighteen. Ron knew him very well. He knew Zack too. "I… uh… I met someone. And I love him."

"No way!" Ron laughed. "Congratulations."

"I can just picture Zack laughing because I've never felt that way about anyone but it's true. But I'm stuck in a rut now. I have to go undercover and date someone which means I can't be by his side to protect him the way I should have protected Zack."

He wiped the tears that were starting to form. _I'm sorry, Zack. I'm so sorry_. "He was almost attacked earlier today and I was barely on time. I threw in my badge but he made me take it back. I don't need this, Ron. Becoming a cop was a big mistake."

"He would have been sad to hear you say that."

Dean turned around at the sound of the voice. Glenn Jacobs, Zack's father, stood behind him with a faint smile. "How are you, Dean? You look… polished."

He rolled his eyes. "Is that your way of telling me you hate my look?"

"Zack hates scruffy." Glenn nodded at Ron. "Hi Ron. I'll have a Jack and a Coke."

Ron smiled and went about to prepare the order.

"Roman doesn't seemed to mind," Dean said.

Glenn gave him a knowing look. "Aaah that's his name. You don't look happy though."

"I'm angry with him."

"Because he made you take back your badge? I'd say he's being caring, knowing how much being an officer means to you. I know this whole thing is new to you but as long as he's standing there by your side, know that you can make it through anything. Because that's what love does, Dean. It gives you strength. You can't be there all the time with him but have faith that he'll be okay. No matter how scary it is, you have to keep having faith. Otherwise, that'll stop you from living your life and that's the real tragedy. Zack knew how much you loved the job and he knew what the risks were. Just as I'm sure your boyfriend does too."

He listened quietly while letting it all sink in.

"Besides, the Dean Ambrose I know never shies away from a challenge. Let this not be the one that makes you do so."

* * *

Roman managed to get himself discharged but not without signing an indemnity form first. He wanted - needed - to see Dean. The nurses tried to stop him but he wouldn't be deterred.

The Captain drove him back to the hotel and wished him good luck. When he entered the room, he found Dean there putting on a grey t-shirt. He touched his shoulder. "Dean."

Dean flinched at the contact of Roman's hand. That hurt Roman and he took a step back. "Look, Dean. I… I know you're angry at me but honestly it's the right thing to do."

He could see Dean's hands being clenched and he was terrified then. This was Dean. Dean had told him several times that he only wanted to love and protect him. "I'll… I'll just take my things and leave," he said quietly.

He could not believe that they were a day away from being together for two weeks and now they were… what? Breaking up?

"I love you, Roman." The words stopped him as he was about to head for his empty bag. He turned around and found Dean looking at him with tears in his eyes. "I know that I've been a bit too headstrong but I was scared. When I had lost Zack, I spent months in therapy just trying to get over it. But with you, it's different. You're my heart and soul, Roman. I can't bear to lose you."

"But you won't," Roman replied. "You're the love of my life, Dean. I'm not going anywhere."

He allowed Dean to pull him into his arms and then their lips met in a heart stopping kiss. "Don't you dare go anywhere. I wanna see your face at the end of the day, not his."

He chuckled, his heart warmed. "Yes, Sir."

* * *

Dean had to feigned a happy face when he saw Damien walked into the summit room. The crime boss had sent him a voice message - in the middle of his make out with Roman - to meet him in the lobby. "Hey," he said. "I know I was going to bring you somewhere but then this meeting came up and then it just snowballed from there. Let me make it up to you."

"What did you have in mind?" Dean asked, tilting his head.

"Dinner in my room. Maybe a little dessert. What do you say?"

"Sounds good."

Damien's jaw dropped. "Really?"

"Yes. Really."

"Oh okay." He was giddy with excitement. "Wanna come to my room?"

"Sure."

Damien stayed two floors above Dean with the same room layout as his. When the door closed behind him, the criminal started to plant kisses on the side of his neck.

"Woah. What happened to dinner?" Dean said.

"Well, I thought we can start with dessert first," Damien proposed as he claimed Dean's lips again. "I want you, Jon."

Dean wrapped his arms around him and returned his kisses passionately.

 _Okay maybe I'll imagine it's Seth_ , a voice within him coaxed him as Damien removed his dress shirt before tugging on Dean's t-shirt.

Dean tossed his t-shirt aside and pushed Damien on the medium sized sofa bed. The auburn haired cop trailed hot kisses on the criminal's neck before kissing his chest pecs.

"Gosh Jon…" Damien groaned as he rested his hands on Dean's shoulders. "I want you so bad."

"Patience," Dean teased.

"I don't have any."

"You'll have to learn how to." Dean gave him a hard kiss and Damien's arms were now hooked around his neck. "Hard for me already?"

"Yes…"

"Hmmm…" Dean unbuckled his pants and then Damien's cellular phone rang. He cursed and took it out from his right pocket. Dean saw the name "B" on it. B? Who the hell was B? Another puzzle to figure out.

"Excuse me, Jon," he apologised before he stood up. I"ll have to take this."

"Sure. Take your time."

He watched Damien leave the room and talk to his friend on the balcony. He seemed upset and was pacing back and forth. Dean studied his movements. He was losing control on that precious self restraint emotions of his.

He quickly sat down before Damien ended the call and entered the room. "Sorry about that."

"Problems?"

"Yeah. Adam's in jail." He shook his head. "He tried to… it's stupid, really."

"He tried to what?"

"You know that guy you like to stare at?"

Dean smirked. "You?"

Damien laughed. "What? No. I mean the pastry chef. Adam tried to get frisky with him. And now he's in jail."

"Oh."

"Yeah but fuck him. He ruined our night."

"That's okay. There's always another day. How about tomorrow?"

His face brightened. "That sounds perfect."

* * *

When Dean reached his suite, Roman was sound asleep. That was okay, he thought. Maybe now he could figure out who the hell B was. He had just removed his jeans when he saw Roman stirring about restlessly, as if he was fighting off someone.

He walked towards his boyfriend and caressed his face gently. "Roman," he said softly. "It's okay."

Roman turned away and Dean lied down beside him, hugging him from the back. He struggled then and Dean loosened his grip. Suddenly he was up and moving away in fear to the other side of the bed.

"Dean!" he said.

"Yeah, it's me," he said, pulling Roman close to him. "Relax, Roman."

"I had a nightmare about Adam. I dreamt that he shipped me off to a brothel."

"No one's taking you anywhere. Stop worrying your pretty head about it." He kissed Roman and gripped his hands. "You'll be okay."

"How did it go with Damien?"

"It went okay. I'll spare you the details. There was someone named B who called him."

"B?"

"Yeah. I'm going to have to ask Captain to run a scan through on anyone named B with previous charges of sexual crimes."

"And in the meantime?"

Dean smiled at him. "In the meantime, I wanna make love to my boyfriend. Okay?"

"Okay. Does your boyfriend get to top?" Roman asked, hopeful.

"You're damn right he does."

* * *

Roman loved reading but he also loved to jog occasionally in the mornings. When he worked for his brother, he barely had the time to do anything. Now he had the luxury of it so he wanted to make full use of the opportunity.

He left a sleeping Dean in his suite, kissing him on his cheek before he took the elevator down and greeted the receptionist on his way out.

It was dark outside but Roman knew there was a park nearby so he decided to make to head towards there. The jogging tracks were dimly lit but it would be a fast jog, maybe twenty minutes top. He decided to do some warm ups first and stretched his arms and legs.

He heard some footsteps. Maybe there were other joggers like him, he thought as he stretched his calf.

"Roman Reigns."

He froze when he heard his name being called.

In front of him was a man with long brown hair and a menacing smile. He was smiling at him with a twisted look. The man looked as big as Frank. There was glimpse of something green on his hand but before he could process it, the man took a few steps closer. He towered over the Samoan chef easily. "You're the guy who put my buddy, Adam in jail."

His eyes widened and when he tried to run, he bumped into another man. "Going somewhere?" the man cackled. He felt someone hit him on the back of his head and started to drag him to a corner.

"No fair, Braun," the blonde hair man said. "You always get to have fun first."

"Can you blame me? He's my type," the man called Braun replied.

He felt his pants being pulled down. "Stop!" Roman pleaded. He tried to kick his way out but Braun's weight crushed him.

The blond smirked helping to pull down Roman's boxers. "What are you planning to do with him?"

"Auction him? I hope he fucks as good as he looks." He touched his length and as much as Roman wanted to move, he couldn't. Braun was heavy and probably weighed over four hundred pounds. "Be a good man and shut up!"

The blond clamped his hand over Roman's mouth hard. The Samoan bit on his hand hard. "Ouch! You bit me you motherfucker!" He punched Roman on his face causing him to cry out in pain.

He felt his muscle aching and burning.

"Jeez would you just fuck him already?" the blond snapped to Braun who was kissing Roman on his right pec.

"I'd like to fuck you instead!"

Roman's eyes flew to Dean who yanked the blond and threw him on the ground. Braun stood up and yelled as he charged for Dean who instinctively moved out of the way, causing the blond who was waking up to fly.

When Braun turned around, Dean kicked him in between his legs and fell to the floor on his knees just before he got two roundhouse kicks to his face. He collapsed in a heap.

He closed his eyes. "It's okay," his boyfriend murmured. "I'm here."

"How… how…"

Dean pulled up his boxers and pants for him quietly. "Come on," he said as he put his arms around him. Roman stood up gingerly and they walked back to the hotel by the back entrance. His boyfriend's eyes seemed to be everywhere, scanning the environment.

When they got back to the suite, Roman started to breakdown. "Hey!" Dean said as he held him. "It's okay."

"But what- how-"

"I installed an app to track your movements on your phone. I'm surprised you actually missed it." He sighed. "I'm sorry, Roman but I was worried. I just wanted to know where you were in case I wasn't there by your side."

He was actually glad that the scruffy cop did. But still, he couldn't help but feel dirty and unworthy to be near Dean.

Dean kissed him on his lips gently and brought him to the bathroom.

"De-"

His boyfriend cut him off and continued to kiss him. Roman stiffened but still Dean clung on and without him realising it, his pants were to his ankles. "No, Dean," he said, pushing the auburn haired man away. "I'm sorry but I can't."

"I was only going to shower you," he explained.

"I know… just not now, okay?"

His boyfriend stared at him for a bit. "Okay."

When the door closed behind him, Roman turned on the rainforest shower and let it fall down on him. Then it hit him and he sank to the floor, sitting. He hugged his arms around his legs and stared out into space, let his mind drift back to what had happened.

 _ **A/N As mentioned, the next few chapters will be intense. Thank you for the favorites/follows/reviews. :-)**_


	15. Chapter 15

Fifteen

Dean watched Roman snuggled closer to him, his one arm gripping his shoulder tight. He leaned closer and kissed him on his forehead. He had finished his shower and towel dried his hair a few minutes ago before getting into bed. "Roman?" he said softly.

A beat later, Roman replied, "Yeah?"

"Do you know how to fight?"

"...No. I've always been good at staying out of trouble."

Dean chuckled. "Okay. Do you want to learn how to?"

"Who's going to teach me?"

"I've got a friend who works at a rehab centre for trauma victims. I think he can help you out. I'm not trying to push you but I hope it's something you can consider."

"Okay."

"I'll bring you today, alright?"

"Alright."

Dean stroked his boyfriend's long hair, his thoughts on getting back at those two men.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"I hope you get them good."

* * *

On the outside, the Gold Heart Centre looked like a regular mansion. But on the inside there was a spa like ambience to the place.

Bill Goldberg greeted both Dean and Roman at the door warmly. "Dean!" He pulled the auburn haired cop into a huge bear hug. "I was so happy when you called. It's been ages since we hung out."

Dean scratched his head. "Sorry, man. Work and stuff. Anyways, Bill… this is Roman."

Bill hugged a surprised Roman. "Hey, the boyfriend!"

Dean smiled at the sight of a flushed looking Roman.

"Look," Bill said. "You can trust me, man. I'll take good care of you and teach you some fighting techniques… simple enough for self defence. Come on in."

Roman started for the door but looked back at Dean. "Dean-"

He pressed his lips against Roman's. "You'll love it. I've known Bill for close to ten years. He's good at what he does. I'm heading back to the hotel."

"You'll be picking me up?"

"Of course. Goldberg will be teaching you stuff and so will I. Then when I get those bastards, I'll let you hit them."

Roman smiled a little. One more kiss and Dean walked towards his car.

He'd let Bill work his magic.

* * *

"First," Bill said once he closed the door. "I would like you to relax. Dean told me what happened. And I'm proud of you for taking the first step."

Roman nodded. "What's second?"

"Thank you."

"Thank you?"

"For loving my friend. Dean is a real nice guy even though he can be so headstrong that it puts people off. But his heart is in the right place. I never thought I'd see him in love but you did that, man. You must be something special that he just fell for you."

"No. I don't think so…"

"How long have you guys been dating?"

"Two weeks."

"Oh… okay. Interesting."

Maybe Bill thought that it was just a crush. "It's love."

"Oh I don't doubt that," Bill replied. "I've never seen Dean look at anyone but you that way. He dated Zack since forever. And he didn't look at him that way. Come on. Let me introduce to a few other guys. There are three of them here, all here for recovery."

Roman followed behind him. There were three men talking to each other animatedly at the breakfast table. "Gentlemen," Bill greeted them. "If I could introduce you…"

Roman took in their appearances. There was a blond who looked very well groomed, a man with a beard who reminded Roman of a hippie for some unknown reason and another man so ridiculously good looking that he had to do a double take.

"Roman, this is Tyler, Daniel and Johnny," Goldberg introduced. "Gentlemen, this is Roman and he's our newest member. Well for today. Be nice to him. Roman I'll leave you here for a bit. Let me grab you some stuff."

Johnny - the ridiculously good looking one - smiled. "Nice to meet you, Roman."

"Nice to meet you too," Roman greeted him back.

"Won't you join us?"

"I can't," Tyler said, standing up. "I want to go swimming."

Daniel nodded. "Me too. See you guys later."

The two men took their plates and headed for the kitchen. "Don't worry," Johnny said "It's always about this time that they go swimming. Here. Have some rose petal tea." He poured a cup for Roman. "Don't worry. It tastes delicious."

Roman accepted the cup and inhaled the sweet smell. "Wow."

"I told you. And it's not just the smell of it. Once you taste it… why are you here if you don't mind me asking?"

"I don't mind. I was almost raped twice. My boyfriend suggested coming here to learn some self defense. What about you?"

"I was raped. By my ex- boyfriend."

"I'm so sorry."

"No, don't be. It happened and it's in the past."

"I was raped when I was a teenager so…"

Johnny nodded. "That's rough. I can assure you that Bill is good. He's an ex SWAT team member who helps people to get back on their feet. He runs this place with his good friend, Dr Eric Bischoff. Doctor Bischoff is licensed, don't worry."

"Yeah, my boyfriend speaks fondly of Bill. They're friends."

"How long have you been together?"

"Two weeks."

"That's nice."

"I hope so."

They both laughed. "What attracted you to him?"

"It's hard for me to pinpoint. Dean is a good guy. I could sense that almost immediately when we first met. He's got a cheeky side to him but he can be intimidating as hell."

"That's one hell of a crush," Johnny remarked.

"It's not a crush."

"Hmmm…"

* * *

Dean ate his pancakes at a fast pace. He poured more maple syrup on top and continued to shove the flat cake into his mouth before drinking cold milk.

Beneath the table, he clenched his left fist.

"Ummm… Jon, what is going on?" Damien asked as he chewed on his brioche thoughtfully.

Dean glared at him. "Nothing. I was out early this morning for a run when I saw two men trying to do something to that pastry chef."

Damien's eyes widened like saucers. "Jon-"

"So I kicked their asses."

He noticed Damien's hands fidgeting then. "That's… noble of you. Where's the pastry chef now?"

There was no way Dean was letting anyone go anywhere near Roman. "No idea. I didn't particularly care."

"Something the matter?" he asked.

"Why do you say so?"

"Because you've been glaring at me."

"I wanted to see you but you didn't leave a message. You always do early in the morning."

"You know."

"Because of that, I'm going to punish you."

Damien threw his napkin on the table. "Let's go back to the room. My meeting starts at one."

"Nah. You can wait."

"Jon!"

"You can."

"No… I have no self control whatsoever."

"Do you now?" He stood up. "Well you gotta learn how to have some."

Damien followed behind him as he walked towards the business centre. "I always get what I want, Jon."

"What a coincidence. So do I." Dean winked at him and entered the business centre. He stood by the newspaper rack and counted to ten as he picked up a copy of the Wall Street Journal.

Damien entered on the tenth count. "Jon…" he pleaded.

"Okay. Let's go."

* * *

"The best place to hit a person on are his eyes and nose," Bill explained as he walked with him at the Zen Garden, a garden with lush greenery and piped in spa music before lunch. "When you aim for their eyes, thrust your fingers into them."

"And their nose?" Roman enquired.

"Use the heel of your palm. Here. I'll show you." Bill stopped and stared at him. "You're a fairly big guy."

"Yeah…"

"Hmmm… you a footballer?"

"No."

"Okay. I'm going to teach you something I've never taught anyone and it's something only I use."

"What's it called?"

"Spear. Basically you use you use your shoulder to strike your opponent down via his abdomen with force."

Roman had practised the spear a few times on a dummy after being taught by Bill. He was starting to get a hang of it when it was time for lunch.

Bill had a chef prepare Wild Mushroom & Goat's Cheese Tagliatelle for the main and Sticky Toffee Pudding topped with butterscotch sauce and vanilla ice cream for dessert.

Roman ate his meal with Bill. Johnny joined them a while later and the three men chatted about Bill.

"Were you on the same team as Dean?" Roman asked as he twirled his pasta around his fork.

Bill nodded. "Yep. Shame he didn't continue. He was up for a promotion but after the whole thing with Zack… Dean went through months of therapy before he made the decision to transfer. But hey. At least something came out of it."

"What?"

"You. I love Dean like a brother. I know he's rough around the edges but if you knew what his family was like-"

"I do."

"Then you can see why he's the way he is." He sipped his water. "How did he find you?"

"A tracking app. I don't even know when he had downloaded it-"

"That's shady, man," Johnny remarked. "So he's able to track you no matter where you go? Where's your privacy?"

Bill said nothing for a moment. "He was probably worried about his boyfriend."

"Bill-"

"I'm not saying it's right. I'm not saying it's wrong. It's subjective."

Roman kept quiet. Who was Dean really? How much did Roman even know about him? "So he's good at what he does."

"Dean is especially good for using a sniper and surveilling. But you're safe with him. I haven't seen him going out and attacking anyone, have you?"

* * *

"Aargh!" Damien screamed in the room.

Dean had his hands squeezing his length and the man howled in pain. "Oh sorry. I gripped it a little too hard." He let go and Damien started to roll over, hands clutching his pained member. Inwardly, Dean smiled. He certainly was not sorry.

"I'm sorry," he apologised again. "But you were so passionate and I guess I was caught up in the moment." Not.

"It's… it's okay. Why haven't you removed your clothes?"

"Oh. I wanted to pleasure you first." He paused. "Do you want some ice?"

"That would be nice. Thanks."

Dean got up and headed to the small kitchenette to take some ice from the freezer. He used a kitchen cloth and placed the ice inside before handing it to Damien. "Here you go." The crime boss immediately pressed it against his member, a soft sigh escaping from his lips.

"Listen, I have to go. I have a meeting to go to myself so I'll just let myself out and see you tomorrow."

Damien seemed upset. "What? Can't you cancel it?"

"Do you cancel yours?" Dean countered. Silence. "Exactly. Adios!"

Out of habit, his eyes scanned his surroundings before he made his way to the suite. After a warm shower and making a cup of coffee, he took out his laptop and switched it on. There was still this report to finish up and he had to pick Roman up from the Bill's place.

He started to type in his findings so far. Okay so there was the mysterious Mr B. Adam was already out of the picture. Dean wondered if Roman had heard any name while those two men were attacking him.

He picked up his phone and pressed the number but he remembered Bill always requesting phones to be put on silent. Grabbing his car keys, he headed to the parking lot to drive over to the centre.

It was just a thirty minute drive and he didn't mind as he blasted Meatloaf's music in his car, singing along:

 _And I would do anything for love_

 _I'd run right into hell and back_

 _I would do anything for love_

 _I'd never lie to you and that's a fact_

 _But I'll never forget the way you feel right now,_

 _Oh no, no way_

 _And I would do anything for love, but I won't do that_

 _No, I won't do that_

 _Anything for love_

 _Oh, I would do anything for love_

 _I would do anything for love, but I won't do that_

 _No, I won't do that_

 _Some days it don't come easy_

 _Some days it don't come hard_

 _Some days it don't come at all, and these are the days that never end_

 _Some nights you're breathing fire_

 _Some nights you're carved in ice_

 _Some nights you're like nothing I've ever seen before or will again_

 _Maybe I'm crazy, but it's crazy and it's true_

 _I know you can save me, no-one else can save me now but you_

Whenever this song played, Roman always came to his mind. Two weeks and he was a mush. He parked his car by the side road and knocked on the door. Bill opened after a while. "Aren't you early?" his friend teased.

"Ha ha," Dean replied. "Look, can I talk to Roman? It's strictly police work."

"Really?" Bill said before calling out, "Roman! There's an officer here to ask you questions." Roman was smiling at some guy behind who eyed Dean with mistrust. Bill laughed. "Badge or we ain't letting you ask him questions."

"What?" Dean was flabbergasted. "Bill… don't make me bring up that incident with you and the spaghetti sauce."

"Sorry, Deano. Rules are rules."

"I'm going to kick your-"

"After this." Bill smiled at Roman. "Deano's got a red belt in taekwondo. Badge, Dean."

Dean sighed and took his police badge before flashing it. "Now can I ask questions?"

He was taking delight, the scoundrel. "No. Have you heard of identifying yourself? Our eyesights need fine tuning."

"Then go to a damn ophthalmologist," he replied through gritted teeth.

"We're closing the door-"

"Detective Ambrose," he said in an authoritative voice. "I'm here to ask your patient some questions… about last night."

"He's all yours."

Dean rolled his eyes. "He _is_ mine." He sighed. "Come on, Roman. I need to ask you some questions."

He brought Roman to the Zen garden and they sat down on the granite bench. Something was different about his boyfriend. Dean couldn't tell what it was but he could feel it.

"I need to ask you questions because I have to write a report to Captain," he said. "Do you remember if any names were being mentioned? I know it's hard-"

"Braun."

Dean wrote down on the paper. "That's all?"

Roman nodded. "Well, yeah."

He stared at his notebook. How funny, he thought. Damien's friends were all in alphabetical. There was Adam who was A. Braun had to be B. Damien himself was a D. "So that means blondie is a C," Dean said aloud. "Fuck."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Dean, there's something else. Ummm… you know Braun. He had something green near his finger-"

"Holy shit. What did you say?"

"He had something green on his finger."

This whole thing was bigger than just a sex trade business. Braun was the guy they had been looking for. Two things stood out to him: witnesses' reports suggested that only one man - Braun - was involved. So when did blondie get into the picture? And why kill those men? What motive did they have for killing them? Or as he had learnt some people didn't even need reasons. They were just sick.

"Can I go already?" Roman asked.

Okay this was weird. Roman didn't want to be near him? "Well… umm… sure." Dean felt saddened. He knew something was wrong but he didn't even know how to ask Roman without offending him.

He didn't say goodbye to Roman but just left him there in the garden. Bill was standing there in the door. "What's wrong?" his friend asked.

"Did something happened here? He wasn't like this in the morning."

"I think it's all starting to sink in… what happened."

"Right."

Roman came out front and Bill left them alone. "If you want me to pick you up or not, just let me know."

He opened the door.

"That's it?" Roman said.

"Well, what else do you want me to say? You seem to be upset with me. There's no need for me to stay here any longer than I should to aggravate you."

"Did I come off that way?"

Dean remained silent. He was afraid of saying the wrong thing.

"I'm sorry. It's just that I… I'm glad that you found me, Dean. If you hadn't, I would have been-"

"Don't say it!"

"But it's true. Although I am going to delete that app because I'd like some privacy. No one likes to be monitored."

"You think I monitor you twenty four seven? I only track you when I can't find you."

"There's always a phone call. Dean, we need to have some trust between us."

"I'm not monitoring you because of your social life, Roman."

"But it may end up like that."

"That goes to show how much you know me."

Roman looked sad. "But that's it, isn't it, Dean? We don't really know each other."

That he hadn't been prepared for. "I know that I love you. That's all I need to know."

"But why? Why do you love me?"

"Why? Because you're a beautiful person - inside and outside."

"There are lots of beautiful people out there."

"Are you seriously questioning our love right now?" Dean rubbed his face. "I better go before I say something I'll regret."

"Dean-"

He ignored his boyfriend and stalked out of the house.

"Dean, wait!" Roman said from behind him. He could hear footsteps so he stopped short and Roman bumped into him. "You didn't let me finish."

"After what you said? You think I'd want to stand there a while longer to listen to you spit on our love, Roman? Is that it? Then why did you agree to go out with me? Why did you agree to move in with me? Why did you look so upset when I initially refused to say those three words? Why, Roman? Why? Was it because you thought I was being assertive then? If that's the case, you're free to go. You don't have to be stuck in a relationship you don't want to be in."

His boyfriend was looking at him in surprise.

"You have my house keys. You have the suite key. Do whatever you want. I don't care."

"Dean, shut up!" Roman slammed his back against the car and kissed him. Dean kept his mouth shut, refusing to kiss him back. "Dean," he said pulling back. "Open your mouth."

"I'd rather skydive naked than to kiss you after what you insinuated."

Roman smiled. "That can be arranged."

His smug look irritated Dean to no end. "Let go of me now or I'll push you."

"No. I think I like you like this."

He pushed Roman aside. "Your implication that I don't trust you makes me so mad. I was worried about you. There are psychos running out there and this case isn't closed yet so forgive me if I'm being overprotective."

"There's a difference between being overprotective and controlling."

Dean stared at him. "You think I'm controlling you?" All this time, he had thought he had been doing it right. Why did other people make it seem so easy? Clearly he didn't know this love relationship business.

Maybe he should quit before he messed up even more.

"Dean, I know it seems-" Roman was explaining before he was cut off.

"No, it's okay. You live your life, I'll live mine. Just as we had before we met."

"What-"

He got into his car, the slammed door drowning out Roman's words and started the engine. _Don't look back, don't look back_ , he told himself. _It's better this way. He'll be happier that he doesn't have to put up with you and you…_ Fuck he needed to get out of town.

After what was a two week relationship? Roman would probably be sighing out of relief.

 _ **A/N I will be out of town so I'll be giving double chapters. As promised more intensity ahead - relationship and as for Damien… well, you'll see! Thank you for the favorites/follows/reviews. Don't worry; they love each other too much to let go.**_


	16. Chapter 16

Sixteen

 _ **Hear me**_

 _And if I close my mind in fear_

 _Please pry it open_

 _ **See me**_

 _And if my face becomes sincere_

 _Beware_

 _ **Hold me**_

 _And when I start to come undone_

 _Stitch me together_

 _ **Save me**_

 _And when you see me strut_

 _Remind me of what left this outlaw torn_

* * *

It was his fault that Zack had died. After all, wasn't he supposed to be protect him as his boyfriend? Except he hadn't.

CCTV footage actually showed that he had been killed while Dean was covering the back with John while Zack, was covering the front of the warehouse - just a mere two feet away - before it had happened.

He had shut himself away from everyone even though a part of him was actually crying out for someone to help him. Bitter, moody… he started to push everyone away so that he didn't have to feel the pain all over again should they be gone too.

That was when he had a dream about Zack, looking at him with worry. Captain Calaway had actually gone out of his way - despite being from another division - to reach out to him and recommended that he see a therapist and so he went.

Throughout the whole thing, Dwayne and John were true friends, there by his side. They comforted him, held him when he felt the grief overwhelmed him and saved him. Until he had met Roman, he didn't feel like he deserved to be happy anymore.

Losing Roman would be like losing Zack except this time it'd be the bleeding of his soul and the pain would probably consume him and then…

As he stood at his late boyfriend's grave, all these thoughts ran through his mind.

He felt a gush of wind then.

Zack.

"Uh hi, Zack. It's been a while huh?" he said aloud. "I'm sorry I haven't visited you soon. I was busy. I fell in love. Can you believe it? I sure as hell as don't. It's funny you and I never had a word for what we had. We just went through the motions. I did something stupid to him and I guess you reap what you sow, right? It's been years but the fear is still there that I'll lose him the way I lost you. I'll just go back and apologise to him and then leave him to move on with his life."

"Now that's not right is it?"

Glenn was standing behind him with a sad smile. "You know that would make him sad. Zack. To see you living your life in fear. When once upon a time, you relished on walking on dangerous grounds."

"I can't believe it's almost close to five years already," Dean remarked.

"Where's the boyfriend?"

"Ex boyfriend."

"Nah."

He looked at Glenn puzzled. "I left him at-"

"Bill's. I know. Bill called me. Said your boyfriend was worried about you. He would have come here but I have Mark there to talk to him."

"Why?"

"Dean, I love you like a son. And I know it tears you up - still tears you up how it went down in the warehouse - but there was nothing you could have done. Zack was not wearing a kevlar. He took the risk and went out there and you will not believe how angry I was at him for doing that. John told me you had pushed him to wear it but he was being cocky that day."

"But he told me he had."

"Yeah. You had left the room by then. John saw him remove it and told him to put it back on. But you guys were being pressed for time. Dean, it was not your fault. I'm saying this to you as his father. It was his choice and he paid the price for it." Glenn ran a hand through his hair. "You could not have saved him that day, Dean. That's the thing with life. You have to take a risk with it. But calculated risks. Trying to prevent it is fine but some lines you don't cross. We care about you, Mark and I. But I'm telling you that you need to let go."

"But I have let him go."

"Not that way, Dean. Your control. This need to prevent the same thing for occurring again. Just leave it be. When you face that road again, you deal with it. Until then, just live. Where's that Dean who says to hell with it and just seeks out the danger? You used to give me and Sarah goosebumps with some of those crazy stuff you pulled."

Dean found himself smiling, like he was looking at an old long lost friend.

"All we want is to see you go on with life and not look back on that part of your life again. Can you do that?"

"I… I'll try."

For Roman, he would try.

* * *

"Zack almost lost his life twice before he was finally killed that day." Mark laughed without humor. "It's crazy but I wasn't sure who was the wilder one between Dean and him. Except when it came to police work, Dean took safety more seriously. Zack had his moments."

Roman listened before looking at the CCTV footage on the Captain's phone. Roman had called John to inform him about his auburn haired boyfriend. John had shown up with Captain Calaway at the doorstep instead.

On the screen, Dean and John had their shotguns - Roman wasn't sure - covering the back and Zack, the famous Zack, was covering the front. Then something caught the Samoan man's attention."Where's his-"

"Vest? He wasn't wearing any," Captain replied

"Why?"

"This is strictly between you and me. His father knows as well so… the three of us. Zack always felt he had to one up Dean."

"But why?"

"I'm not sure. But trust me. It wasn't because of Dean trying to egg him on. Dean takes safety and precaution very seriously. He will not go into any call of duty without a bulletproof vest at the very least. But he did - still does - like to do crazy things… try to play mind games with the criminals, leave silly gags to throw them off. But from what John has told me, Zack had this competition with him since their training days. Always had to show he could be faster, tougher… Dean was not aware of this though."

He watched Zack suddenly collapsed. Dean had turned around and checked him briefly before running after the man.

The footage ended there.

John walked in with a glass of water, one hand rubbing his face. "Those first few times scared Dean. Zack didn't wear kevlar for those close calls and Dean always covered him and saved him. Then… then on that fateful day, we were in the locker room. Dean nagged at him to remember to put on the kevlar - underneath or above - it didn't matter. He told Dean that he had. So Dean left to check on some things outside; I can't remember why. I saw Zack remove the vest as I was leaving the room. I told him to put it on back. He said he was going to wear it underneath…" John trailed off.

"Is it true?" Roman asked. "Did he always feel he had to do better than him?"

"Well, Dean and him were neck to neck in most things. But he didn't take it seriously. Not even as a friendly competition. To Dean, work was work. He wanted to work with his team mates. But Zack… even them dating, he felt like he had a trophy boyfriend. They were brothers but when they went out, I always noticed him putting his arms around Dean like he was just a prize."

"No different than his other boyfriends," Bill added. "And boy have I heard it all. Had three boyfriends before you. First one was a guy named Adam Cole; dated him in freshman year. Adam and him didn't work out because Adam was always interested in Dean's wealth more than anything. Took Dean's gifts to him and gave it to another guy. Then he met Zack and you know that deal. And Seth… well you know Seth too. Cheated on him."

Mark's cell phone rang then and he answered it. Roman looked at the video again. What a life to have led. How could he ever trust anyone after the crap he had been through?

"That was Glenn. Dean left for the hotel," Mark informed him. "Just letting you know."

"Thank you." He handed the phone back to Mark. "I need to talk to him."

* * *

When he went back to the hotel, he decided to wait for Roman to return. That is if Roman ever returned. With his luck, his boyfriend probably packed his bags and left. When it was eight and there was still no sign of him, he started to wonder if this was the end for both of them.

No point in trying to speculate.

His eyes grew heavy and he fell asleep on the sofa bed.

He felt kisses on his face and his eyes slowly opened to find Roman smiling at him tenderly. Like he was the best thing in the world.

When really he was starting to doubt himself.

Roman deserved better; better than what he could offer. "Sorry I was late," the Samoan said. "I went out to get you something."

"You didn't have to," he said, slowly getting up.

"But I wanted to." Roman took out a box. "I think I love the fact that I get to wake up beside you every day. And how since you've entered my life, you've brought me happiness. You took me in and you pampered me. I don't think I've ever been pampered before. But I don't love you for all those reasons. Just as you said you love me for being a beautiful person, I love you because you are a beautiful person. You stood up for me and saved me: from a miserable life in a bakery to giving me the chance to recover and to move on and find things that make me happy. So I got you this."

He opened the box and nestled in the middle of it was a stainless steel ring.

"It's a promise ring," Roman explained. "When we first met, we just connected. Everything just felt natural. It just fell into place. I know you're scared of losing me but Dean, I'm scared of losing you too."

That took him by surprise. "Why?"

"Because anything can happen to you at anytime. It's a high risk job. I'm not Zack, Dean. I don't break promises. I bought you this ring because I want to promise you that I will love and protect you too. That I trust you won't track me unless it's absolutely necessary."

"You were right though; you should delete it, Roman."

"Nah. I'll keep it. But give it at least twenty four hours before you use it. I really don't want the whole SWAT team on the look out for me when I may have accidentally fallen asleep on the chair in the locker room."

Dean laughed tearfully. "I thought you were done with us. I was prepared to just let you go."

"Done with us?" Roman caressed his face. "I don't think so. And even if you had let me go, I would have hunted you down and brought you back home. Because that's where you belong… with me. I think we'll be okay… no. I know we'll be okay now. How about it, Dean? You don't have to wear it now since you're undercover but you know when this whole thing is over…"

"I'll wear it right now."

His boyfriend placed the ring through his finger and the auburn haired man stared at it in awe. "Looks good on you," the chef said.

"Wanna seal it with a kiss?" Dean grinned.

Roman laughed. "I have something better in mind."

Dean found himself being lowered back down on the bed before Roman's body covered over his and soon they were ravaging each other's lips. Dean's arms hooked over his boyfriend's neck as the kiss became intense.

"I'm going to show you how beautiful I think you are," Roman muttered.

"You are?"

Roman growled and removed his t-shirt before trying to take off Dean's, pulling it over his head. Dean then pulled him down eagerly and their lips met in a passionate kiss. This was new. Roman being in control and just taking charge of him. "Dean," Roman murmured as he trailed a kiss down his neck.

Dean gripped Roman's shoulders. Yeah. He could get used to this. "Roman."

"Still think you're not beautiful?"

"..."

Roman kissed him thoroughly and Dean felt himself soar. This was blissful, just being in the Samoan man's arms this way. His hair tugged impatiently at Roman's hair but his boyfriend merely deepened the kiss.

Clothes were discarded soon after and Dean sank into his boyfriend's warm embrace once more. "Do you want it raw?" the chef asked.

"I can take it."

"I love you," Roman said softly before he thrusted in.

Dean arched his back in response. "I love you too," he gasped.

His boyfriend seemed pleased with the answer as he moved and he whispered loving words into his ears, vowing his love and care. Dean was moved by just that alone as he clung onto his love, telling Roman how much he loved him and needed him.

He felt Roman trembling as he came soon after and Dean allowed himself to let go as well. Gentle kisses were placed on his forehead before Roman pulled out and laid beside him. "Still think you're not beautiful?" Roman teased him.

Dean smiled at him tenderly. "Nope."

They showered together and fooled around a bit in there before Dean called the reception and said they didn't need a turndown. Once they had changed into casual clothes, they took a lift to the car park where Dean decided to bring Roman to a cafe called Next Door and ordered some assorted croissants and espresso and just chatted.

Because Roman had said he was worried about Dean, the auburn haired cop gave him access to track him down too. When Roman asked if Dean had any restrictions, he replied that he hadn't, that he trusted Roman.

And he did with all his heart.

Two weeks ago, Dean had shown up at Spice and met Roman Reigns and although his mind was slow to catch up then, his heart and soul knew he had found the one for him.

* * *

Damien seemed to be in a pissed off mood during breakfast the next day in the summit room.

"Jon, I'm disappointed," he said as he stirred his mug. "You didn't even call me. I mean what are we? Are we not together?"

"Nope," Dean said. "I have a boyfriend and when this whole business deal ends, I will go back to my boyfriend."

Damien look upset. "Am I just a cheap fuck?"

"Ummm… Damien, we haven't fucked yet."

"I know but I can't wait. Damn it, Jon. Why are you stringing me along? Is it because of that pastry chef?"

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"I know, Jon. I know you were there when Adam tried to get frisky with your crush, the pastry chef."

 _ **A/N Dun dun dun… Damien knows. How much? Well…. Thank you for the favorites/follows/reviews. Weekend is almost upon us. :-)**_


	17. Chapter 17

Seventeen

"Yes," Dean replied, leaning against his chair. "I was there. Your friend needed to be taught a lesson."

"Why?" Damien pressed. "He's just a chef. People won't even care about guys like him. People like us - the ones with the money - we are the ones that matter. Listen, Jon. I meant it when I said I like you. I have something big coming up and I want you in on it too."

This was what he was looking forward to; why he actually had to waste his time with this jackass instead of rolling in bed with his boyfriend.

"What kind of a deal?"

"I'll tell you after this."

His eyes darted up and he saw Seth walk into the room. What the hell? This was so not his day. Seth was walking in with that scoundrel he had cheated Dean on, Chris Sabin. Fuck. "Cool," Dean said. "I'll see you later."

"Where are you off to so fast?" Damien asked.

Seth spotted Dean and raised his hand. Before he could open his mouth, Dean kissed him on his lips to shut him up. He widened his eyes in response and he actually kissed Dean back the jackass. Chris' jaw was hung open in shock when Dean broke the kiss. "Do me a favor and play along and call me Jon," he muttered to Seth in his ear. "You owe me, you jackass."

"Okay," he agreed, slightly dazed.

"What is going on?" Damien asked.

"Damien," Dean replied. "This is my boyfriend, Seth."

Damien looked surprised. "Oh. Uh… hi. Seth. Jon's told me a lot about you." He looked like he wanted to throttle Seth for showing up.

"Has he?" Seth cooed. "Baby, you didn't have to. Isn't he the greatest?" He kissed Dean hard on the cheek. "I'm the luckiest guy in the world."

Seth was just ripping it, Dean thought. "Seth-"

"This is a wonderful hotel, isn't it?" Seth said. "Baby, I thought I'd surprise you."

"Oh yeah?"

"Aren't you surprised. Hey Damon-"

Damien looked annoyed. "It's Damien," he corrected.

"Right. I'd like to join you both." Seth sat down on the seat and crossed his legs. "Baby, please sit." He snapped his finger at Roman whom Dean hadn't noticed was looking at him with a guarded look. Oh no, he thought.

When Roman came nearer to their table, Seth smiled. "Hi Roy."

"It's Roman, Seth," Dean replied.

"Whatever. Roy, go fetch me a bread and make it quick."

"Seth, two things: he's not a waiter and it's a buffet."

Seth pouted. "But I want a bread. I want one!"

Dean gawked. Seth was behaving like a kid. "I'll go get it."

Roman followed behind. "Dean, what is going on?" he asked by the side of the table. Dean glanced back to Damien's table where he was looking at Seth with a bored expression. "Why did you kiss Seth?"

"Seth saw me talking to Damien and was about to call me by my name," he explained as he put a brioche on a plate. "So I kissed him to shut him up."

Roman stared at him. "Dean."

"Easy, babe. You know that you're the only one for me."

"Still it's unnerving. I mean why is Seth here?"

"Beats me. He came here with the guy he cheated me on."

His boyfriend looked at him with a saddened expression. "I'm sorry. You okay?"

"I've been over it a long time, Roman. Seth is just like an annoying bug. That's all. I better get back to the table."

Dean put the plate in front of Seth. "Baby, where's the butter?" he asked. "Oh. I invited Damien to dinner with us. Ummm… Roy can come to."

Damien made a face. "Why is the pastry chef invited to this?"

"Yes, Seth," Dean asked. "Why the hell is Roy the pastry chef invited to this?"

"Cuz I'm in a good mood. Roy can invite anyone to this dinner. Damien can too."

Dean wanted to choke his ex-boyfriend there and then. "Yay us."

"I know, right?"

Damien rolled his eyes. "Well, I don't want to decline your boyfriend's kind invitation. So I'll accept."

"Oh Roy!" Seth called out.

Roman came over with his tray. "Sorry, Sir. I have to go back-"

"I don't care. You're invited to dinner tonight and you have to come. Jon and I insist. Oh and that's an order."

Dean rolled his eyes. "You can't just order people, Seth. This is not a palace. This is a hotel."

"Bring whoever you want, Roy. Dinner is at the Waterfall Cafe. Be there at six thirty."

Roman nodded and walked off quickly. Dean stomped on Seth's right foot. "Finish your bread, babe. We wouldn't want to be late for our spa session."

Seth looked thrilled and stood up. "I'm not hungry. Let's go get me groomed."

* * *

Roman slammed his spatula down on the preparation table in his kitchen. Just when he thought it was okay with Dean, Seth had to stroll back into his life. He trusted Dean. He just didn't trust Seth. How was Seth's so called boyfriend even okay with this?

And now he had to attend this dinner. Who could he possibly call that would come at the last minute? Well, there was always Kofi. But Roman knew that he was always busy in the evenings.

Jason. His ex boyfriend might be available.

He took out his phone and scrolled the phonebook for his number. He pressed on the name and waited for the phone to ring. "Jason?"

* * *

Dean frowned at Seth as they sat down at the dinner table at the Waterfall Cafe. The theme of the place seemed to be of organic nature with vines near the entrance and restaurant interior pillars. The furniture was of oak wood material with warm lighting throughout the restaurant. "Oh my. Would you look at this place?" he cooed.

"Seth," Dean said through gritted teeth. "Shut up."

"No way. I came here to order and have fun."

"Fun? Seth, I cannot believe the nerve of you. I'm here on a-"

"I love salmon," his ex boyfriend piped.

Dean looked at him. "Who's forking this bill?"

"You are!"

"What? I did not agree-"

"Hi Jon," Damien walked in with a man wearing suit and his blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. "This is my date, Edge."

This was becoming interesting, Dean mused. A, B, C, D and E.

Roman arrived not long after with a black man whom he introduced as Jason Jordan. His ex boyfriend. Seth was staring daggers at Roman for reasons Dean could not phantom. "Seth-"

"I'm sure you're all wondering why I invited everyone down," Seth said.

Dean downed the JD he ordered immediately.

"Jon and I are celebrating our anniversary!"

They were what? That was not part of the-

"Congratulations!" Damien toasted a glass of wine to them both. He didn't seemed too thrilled. Neither did Roman who was staring at his own glass. Dean wanted to strangle Seth. How dare he put Dean in an awkward position?

Jason looked surprised. "Oh. Congratulations you two." He looked at Roman who was now frowning at Seth.

"Thank you," Seth replied, beaming widely. The brat.

"Congratulations," Roman bit out. "I can't think of two people who deserve one another more."

"But of course. It's true. Jon and me… we're exact opposites but our chemistry is like fireworks. It's magic and he's my soulmate."

"Seth," Dean said in a menacing tone. "Don't you think you should be talking about other things?"

"Oh Jon. Roy's just bitter because Jensen and him are not as happy as we are."

"It's Jason actually," Jason corrected Seth politely. "And he's Roman."

Dean stood up. "I need a drink," he announced. "A strong one."

"But baby-" Seth said but Dean ignored him and went to the bar at the other end of the restaurant. "One vodka soda," he ordered.

The bartender nodded.

Dean rubbed his temples. He could feel a headache coming on. Seth in this whole thing just made things worse. And also A, B, C, D and E. Who the hell was C? Roman had only heard one name and that was it.

He'd have to run down the station to get a look because he remembered what the guy looked like. The bartender gave him his drink and Dean asked him to charge it to his room. He signed the slip and headed back to the table where Roman was still staring at Seth and Damien looked confused.

"Everyone having a good time?" Dean asked and drank a bit of his drink and placed it on the table.

Jason nodded. "Oh. It's been entertaining to say the least."

"Seth can entertain you guys, can't you, babe?" he asked.

The little brat actually had the audacity to smile. "Of course."

He nodded and put his hand on Seth's shoulder, squeezing it hard.

"Jensen is a vet. Did you know that?"

Jason put an arm around Roman. "I run my own clinic."

"This party just got awkward," Dean said before downing the rest of his drink.

"Oh I agree," Damien added.

Waiters brought in individual portions of Forest Mushroom and Ancient Farro Grain Soup with Aged Sherry, Clipped Rooftop Chive for the starters.

Roasted Garlic and Herb Butter Basted Beef Tenderloin with Mascarpone Chive Mashed Potatoes, Seasonal Vegetables was served for the entree.

Seth also ordered Warm Maple Pecan Tart with Salted Caramel Sauce for the dessert.

Dean started to do mental calculations in his head for how much the meal would cost him.

"I love their soup," Seth said.

He was seriously beginning to question why he dated Seth in the first place. Roman seemed to be enjoying his discomfort.

"So Seth," Damien asked. "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm a model. I just recently came back from Paris after walking the runway for Hugo Boss." Seth took out his phone and showed some photos to Damien. Dean was surprised though he didn't show it. Seth was now a runway model?

Damien looked impressed. "Wow."

The two toned haired man passed the phone to Jason who looked through the photos with Roman. Seth kissed Dean on his cheek. "He has supported me through the good times and bad times."

Well, there was some truth to that. Still, did he have to act so dramatic? He was half expecting Roman to flip him off and demand the ring back. Dean sneaked a glance at Roman who was laughing quietly at something Jason was saying.

Why did they break up, he wondered. They both looked good together and obviously they got along… Dean would wager that they hardly quarrelled.

A text message from Captain Calaway interrupted his thoughts and he read it quickly.

There was a man wanted for robbery running by foot and heading towards the direction of the Wellington Hotel. Dean excused himself from the table and went up to his room quickly taking his gun and badge and headed down towards the address Captain Calaway had given.

Captain Calaway sent a snapshot of the man - brunette with beard and goatee - wearing a orange jumpsuit. As if on cue, the man wheezed past him.

"Freeze!" Dean yelled as he started to chase him past a few buildings. "HHPD. Freeze!"

The man was fast - maybe he was an athlete - and the second they reached the bridge, he jumped over into an open top bus.

The auburn haired man did not hesitate to do the same. After all, this was what he loved about his job. He fell on his feet and the passengers started to scream. The robber jumped off first a few stops down before Dean did the same.

Making his way to the park, Dean picked up speed as he ran, tackling him to the ground and grappling him.

Using a cable tie he kept, the cop secured it quickly around his hands, his legs pinning the robber's to the ground.

"HHPD," Dean replied. "You're under arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney and if you cannot afford one, one will be provided to you at no charge. Do you understand these rights?"

"Fuck you."

"Sorry but you're not my type."

A few minutes later, HHPD police cars came near the area. Dolph was one of the first ones. "Thanks, man!" He took Dean's attire - an Armani suit - and laughed. "Oops. Sorry to interrupt dinner."

"Haha."

By the time Dean reached the Waterfall Cafe, they were having after dinner drinks of Bailey's Irish Cream. "Baby, why are you sweating?" Seth asked when Dean reached the table. "Where were you?"

 _Fuck_ , Dean thought. Everyone around the table was looking at him quizzically.

"Uh…"

"Were you with someone else?" Seth demanded.

This was it. This was his way out. "You caught me."

"WHAT?!"

"Well, he was hot and he asked me if I wanted to go back to his room so I said yes. I have a thing for brunettes. What can I say?"

"How about no? And on our anniversary?!"

His phone buzzed again. Captain Calaway sent him a text telling him to take his car out. They had another robber on the loose and he was driving a 2015 Ford Mustang along the road before the hotel leading to a highway.

Dean sighed. Again? This was turning into a wild night. "I uh just remembered that I have to go somewhere… again."

"Baby!" Seth whined.

He ran all the way to the parking lot and got into his Lamborghini Huracán turning the ignition on. Dean was seriously wondering why criminals chose tonight of all nights. He drove out to an abandoned alley and waited. His blue eyes scanned the road ahead.

So many things to do, so little time. He needed Seth out of the way for now until he could get to the bottom of what was going on with Damien.

He must have waited for about twenty minutes before a 2015 Ford Mustang just zoomed past and on autopilot, Dean stepped on his gear and chased after it. The driver must have noticed him tailgating him so he looked out of the window and took a gun and aimed it at Dean's Lamborghini.

The bullet narrowly missed Dean who took out his Glock 17 firearm and pressed the trigger aiming for car.

Dean caught a good look at the robber - Caucasian, male about twenty years old - who opened fire again.

Aiming at his tyre, the auburn haired cop aimed and fired at it before the car started to spin and hit a concrete road block. The driver opened the door and rolled out, crawling before Dean swooped in and slammed him against his Mustang, this time with cuffs being slapped on the robber's wrists. "Fucking cop!" he snarled.

"Shut up!" Dean snapped.

As always, Dolph showed up later with a partner, Nick Jackson. "Sorry, we missed the fun."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Uh huh."

As far as tonight went, this was crazy. Dean send Roman a text message asking whether dinner was over but there was no reply. Sighing, he decided it was probably better to head back to the room.

When he reached his suite, he found Roman sleeping. Not wanting to disturb him, Dean quietly removed his clothes until he was in his boxers, putting aside his gun in the drawer beside his side of the bed and went into the bathroom to wash his face. Then he quietly climbed into bed and lied down, his back facing Roman.

Two robbers in a night. Maybe criminals were not on vacation anymore, he mused.

He'd have to talk to Damien tomorrow. Then was Seth, that little brat who probably ordered half the restaurant.

One arm went around his abdomen. "Babe?" Roman said sleepily. "Turn around."

Dean rolled over and faced his boyfriend. "Hey."

"Where were you?"

"Chasing people."

"You still have to be on duty?"

"Well, I am still on standby. I chased one on foot and another by car. They were both arrested for robbery."

"Did you read them their rights?"

"You have to, babe."

Roman smiled. "Can you read me my rights?"

Dean laughed. "What?"

"Yeah. I wanna hear it."

Dean thought hard. "You're under arrest," he said in his authoritative voice. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can be used against you by your auburn haired boyfriend. You have the right to kiss him anytime you want and if you cannot do so, he will gladly be giving you those kisses for no reason at all. Do you understand these rights?"

And Roman leaned over and kissed him softly. "I understand."

Dean ran his hand through Roman's hair.

"Dean?"

"Yeah, babe?"

"I missed you."

Dean pressed his lips on Roman's forehead. "I missed you too."

* * *

When Roman woke up the next morning, Dean was showering, lathering his body with the hotel's shower gel.

"Babe, I'm heading down to the lobby," he said. "Seeing Jason off."

Dean turned around, an eyebrow raised. "He's here?"

"He booked a room for one night," Roman explained. "See you later."

He took an elevator and went down to the lobby where Jason dressed in his A&F t-shirt and jeans smiled at him when the Samoan man reached his side. "Thank you for last night, Jason."

"No problem," Jason replied. "You look happy, Roman. I mean the happiest I've seen you."

"I am. He's something special."

"Kind of makes me jealous of him."

Roman didn't know what to make of that. Once upon of a time, he had thought that he had wanted something with Jason but with Dean, he felt his breath taken away just by the sight of him.

It was a burning kind of love in his heart, unlike anything he had ever experienced. Roman wouldn't trade Dean for anyone in the world.

The scent of Hugo Element Cologne filled his nostrils, reminding him of a time when he thought life was good with Jason. Except the vet didn't want to commit. The irony being Dean who had met Roman literally swept him off his feet and had him moved in within three days.

Everything about Dean felt right to Roman.

Jason leaned over and kissed him on the lips tenderly. Roman stepped back. "Sorry," his ex boyfriend apologised. "You sure it's him you want?"

"Always."

"I can respect that. Sorry about the kiss."

"Don't do that again."

"I won't." Jason waved at him. "Take care, Roman."

"You too, Jason."

He watched his ex boyfriend get into the taxi. Unknownst to Roman, someone else was watching with a picture shot on his phone.

 _ **A/N Hope you are enjoying the story so far. Like I mentioned it is a slow burner so please bear with me. Thank you for the favorites/follows/reviews. I appreciate it. :-)**_


	18. Chapter 18

Eighteen

Dean towel dried his hair while he scrolled through his messages on his phone. Time to go play pretend again. He picked a black polo t-shirt and a pair of slacks to wear when his phone vibrated. He entered his code to open it and found a picture of Roman and his ex boyfriend kissing from an unknown number.

He stared at the number and

"Dean?" Roman said, walking in. His arms went around Dean from the back. "It's still early. Do you want to-" Words seemed to die in his mouth when he saw what Dean was staring at. Dean could feel him stiffened and he moved away. "I can explain-"

"Someone's following you," Dean said softly.

The question was who?

He picked up the phone and dialled the number. There was a ringing tone; the person did not answer. Undeterred, he decided to try again later. "Dean, it's not what it looks like," Roman said, his face worried. "He leaned over-"

"Roman, calm down. I know. I trust you." He sat on the bed and started to put on his socks. "You're going to have to be a bit vigilant for the time being. Just look around discreetly."

"You're not mad?"

"No."

"Still I should explain. I don't want you to second guess. He leaned over and kissed me and I pulled away and I told him not to do that-"

Dean sighed. Anyone could see Jason was being googly eyed over Roman. "It's okay."

"No, Dean," Roman countered. "It's not okay. He asked me if I was sure if it was you I wanted and I replied to him-"

"Roman-"

"Always. You know I wouldn't cheat on you. I mean I know you've been cheated on in the past but I'm not like that. Dean, I wouldn't-"

Dean kissed him then. "Stop it, Roman. I said I trust you and I mean it. So relax, okay?"

He looked relieved. "Okay."

"And I hope you trust me about Seth. I'm getting rid of him."

"He really enjoyed himself last night," Roman reflected.

"I'll bet. It's the bill that has to be settled later."

"You're paying for all that? Dean, it'll probably cost you close to a couple of hundreds."

Dean shrugged. "I can afford it." Money was not an issue for him. He had plenty to spare.

"We're still early," Roman said. "What do you want to do?"

"I wanna make love to you."

Smiling warmly, Roman laid down on the bed before Dean settled on top of him. His boyfriend pulled him down and they started to move their lips against each other's tenderly.

* * *

Roman found himself smiling widely as he decorated a birthday cake for a guest with icing. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUE" was beautifully written on top with small clear edible diamonds outlining the name too.

"That looks great!" Rusev complimented. "Look at you, smiling so much. Your boyfriend and you must have had a very good morning."

The Samoan chef laughed. "Yeah we did."

Dean did not overreact and that took him by surprise. He trusted Roman and his biggest concern had been someone following him. That melted his heart and he was very grateful that they did understand one another.

Their morning lovemaking had been slow and tender before it became intense. Dean's gentle whispers of loving words and praises had shot straight to his heart. He had informed Chris that Dean was staying over in the hotel and his chef had just laughed and told him to make the best of it.

He was in awe he was working for a company he loved.

Good colleagues. Comfortable working environment. Lots of compliments by guests. He felt appreciated for his efforts and it made his heart swell. Ever since Dean entered his life, things changed for the better.

Roman knew that even if he had been stuck at Spice, just having Dean alone made it worthwhile.

* * *

"We're going out tomorrow night," Damien announced over breakfast. "Give an excuse to the boyfriend."

Dean put down his cup of Darjeeling tea. "Where are we going?"

"You'll see. Remember what I said over breakfast the other day?"

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll be bringing you to the deal. You look like you're acute in business. I'm sure you will appreciate it once I show you our financial standings."

Dean smiled. "Now you're talking."

"Meet me at the parking lot entrance at seven." Damien grinned. "I'll be busy with meetings the whole day today. Where's the boyfriend?"

"Don't know. Don't care."

"Trouble in paradise?"

"You could say that."

The crime boss slid his hand across the table and grabbed his. "I care about you, Jon. Nothing has changed. Just say the word and we'll be together."

 _When hell freezes over_ , Dean thought.

"Baby!"

 _Oh fuck_ , the auburn haired cop thought. _Seth!_ That little brat was heading towards their table dressed like Dean in a Ralph Lauren polo t-shirt with a sweater tied around his neck and slack pants.

"I miss you," Seth cooed before leaning in to kiss Dean who stood up. "Would you look at the time?" the undercover cop said. "I have to be on my way."

Seth was not pleased. "Kiss me or I'll call you by your real name," he whispered into Dean's ear.

The little brat was blackmailing him? "Call me that and I'll squeeze your nuts so hard you won't be able to orgasm for months on end."

He gulped. "It's okay then."

Dean glared at him before walking off. Time to make the phone call again.

* * *

Dean hadn't noticed Roman when he stalked past, an angry expression on his face towards the gents. He wondered what that was all about.

He quickly finished putting the croissants on the counter before walking to the staff exit when he felt himself being pulled aside quickly. Blue eyes met brown eyes. "Why the angry face?" Roman asked.

"That little twerp tried to blackmail me," Dean snarled.

"What?"

"He wanted me to kiss him. I'd rather kiss Chewbacca."

"Once upon a time, you were kissing him," Roman cheekily reminded him.

"Babe, not now. I just had my breakfast."

He laughed. "Okay. I'll stop… till later. Oh Bill said he sent you a text. He's having a barbecue party tonight but he wouldn't say why."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Okay I guess I'll go."

"You'll?"

"We'll go."

"That's better," Roman replied "So I'll see you later?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Bill was apparently throwing a party to celebrate his dog's recovery. Dean rolled his eyes when he told him that. Bill had asked Roman to help him get some beer from the kitchen. "Ummm congratulations?" he said.

"Ha ha," his friend said sarcastically as he grilled the hot dog.

"So what happened to your dog?"

"He had liver disease but I went to this vet - Jason Jordan - and my precious Pookie is okay now."

Dean frowned. "What?"

"He came highly recommended. You'll see him later. I invited him as well."

"Where is Pookie now?"

"Pookie's at a pet hotel." Bill set the hotdogs aside and took out some hamburgers.

Jason walked out of the house with Roman laughing about something. Of all the vets in Haydon… "He's Roman's ex boyfriend," Dean informed his friend.

"Oh. Small world."

"Yeah."

* * *

"What type of a breed is Bill's dog?" Roman asked, passing Jason a bottle of Jim Beam.

Jason thanked him. "A Labrador Retriever. The disease was easy to treat because it was still in the early stages. I had no idea that Bill was Dean's friend."

"Yeah. They've known each other close to a decade." He glanced to see Dean who looked hot in his black wifebeater underneath that favorite leather jacket of his and denim jeans nodding his head to whatever Bill was talking about.

"About early this morning-"

"Forget it, Jason. It's over."

"Roman, I still care about you."

He frowned. "You know I'm with Dean. And I love him. He's the best thing to ever happen to me."

"You're mistaking gratitude for love."

"Jason, I've been in love before. I think I know what the difference is. Besides you didn't want to commit. You were happy with us just casually dating. Dean sees something with me. We met, went out and before I knew it I was living with him. You and I were long over since I met him."

"But how can you love him, Roman? What exactly do you know about this guy?"

"Enough there is to know."

Jason shook his head. "Forever the hopeless romantic."

"Always your favorite thing to say to me."

"Well, you were always lost in the clouds. You had all these plans for us and I wasn't so sure and now you're doing the same thing except at such a fast pace."

Roman shook his head. Why were they talking about this? He had Dean. The only thing he should be talking about was his job. "Jason-"

"I made a mistake. It's not too late for us, Roman. This whole thing with Dean isn't love. It's just a crush or puppy love you both are having. It takes time to get to know someone and fall in love. We were real." He held Roman's hand. "And you know it's true. Listen to your heart, Roman. It always tells the truth."

* * *

Dean watched with a pang in his heart the scene in front of him from a near distance unknownst to both men.

No matter what Roman would tell him, he'd have to accept it.

After all, wasn't that what love was about? He certainly remember hearing songs about it; about how if you set something free and if it came back to you, it was yours. He would support Roman even though his heart would be broken.

"You want something to eat?" Bill offered Dean coming from behind him. The auburn haired man shook his head. "No. I'm not hungry," he declined politely. "I think I'm going to sit down with Mark."

"Okay," Bill said.

Mark was munching on a hamburger on the concrete bench. "I swear Bill should have been a cook."

"That'd be his third job then," Dean replied.

"So tomorrow's going to be a big deal. You ready?"

"Yeah, I am. He wouldn't say much about it though. I'll switch on the recorder."

Mark sipped his beer. "The deputy director of FBI called me about the position you applied two months ago."

Dean looked at him. "Yeah."

"They are interested in accepting you. I put in a recommendation too. But it's totally on you if you want the job."

"I'll have to think about it… and ask Roman."

'Take your time."

* * *

Roman kept quiet for a bit though he was irked now with Jason.

"You want to know what my heart tells me?" he said. "It tells me over and over it's Dean so I'm sorry, Jason. I'm not out here to prove to anyone about what he means to me or what I mean to him."

"Roman, I know you're a hopeless romantic but this is ridiculous. I mean who falls in love in four days?"

"We did, Jason. We did. And as much as I care about you as a friend, I cannot let you undermine what he and I feel for one another. So unless you respect my relationship, I'm going to leave."

His ex boyfriend shook his head.

Roman sighed and walked towards the back of the house to discard the beer bottles.

"Roman, I'm sorry," Jason apologised coming up to him. "But he's kissing his ex boyfriend and-"

"He doesn't love Seth. He doesn't even care about him. He was in a situation where if it got out who he really was, this whole crackdown could go to waste and who knows what else would happen?"

"So you don't mind him kissing Seth?"

"Didn't you listen to a word I'm saying? No."

Jason nodded. "Guess he wouldn't mind if I did this."

"What-"

The vet's lips crashed against his just like he used to in the old days before Roman shoved him. "That's it!" he snapped. "I'm out."

"Roman-"

"No. Stay away, Jason!"

He went out to the front where Dean was just heading to the grill. "Babe?" he called.

His boyfriend turned to look at him. "Yeah?"

"Is it okay if we called it a early night?"

"Sure."

The drive back to the hotel was a quiet one. Roman glanced at Dean who seemed lost in his own thoughts. "Something wrong?" he asked.

"Nope," came Dean's reply.

"Can I switch on the radio?"

"You don't have to ask, Roman."

 _Look at this face_

 _I know the years are showing_

 _Look at this life_

 _I still don't know where it's going_

 _I don't know much_

 _But I know I love you_

 _And that may be all I need to know_

"Can we change the song?" Dean asked, his voice gruff.

Roman was certain that something was definitely wrong. "Ummm… sure." He pressed the next station.

 _And the first time ever I kissed your mouth_

 _I felt the earth move in my hand_

 _Like the trembling heart of a captive bird_

 _That was there at my command, my love_

 _That was there at my command, my love_

"Maybe just switch it off."

When they reached the suite, Roman locked the door and stared at Dean's back as he removed his jacket. "Dean?" he asked.

"Yeah?" he heard Dean's voice, rough with emotions. Something was definitely up.

"What's wrong? And please don't say nothing. I know something's bothering you." His boyfriend walked into the room and sat on the bed removing his shoes and jeans. Roman stood at door. "Dean, you're scaring me."

"It's not too late for you to change your mind, Roman."

His heart pounded. Dean knew. He must have overheard. But how much? "What do you mean?"

"I mean it's not too late for you to leave this relationship without further damage done to you."

He didn't mention about himself, Roman noticed. "You heard."

"Yes. I heard."

He shook his head. "How much?"

"Just about him asking you to follow your heart."

"And do you know what my heart tells me?"

Dean kept quiet. "I'd like to think it's me."

"Of course it is." He sat down beside him. "Dean, I was so mad at Jason for making those suggestions."

"But I'm not surprised, Roman. You guys were together for some time and we've only known each other for-"

"Dean, stop it."

"Why?"

"Because I love you. And you love me too. We don't owe anyone an explanation unless it's to one another, remember?" He smiled. "Besides, didn't you said I was yours?"

"You are. But I won't stand in the way of your happiness."

"How can you be when _you_ are the reason for my happiness? I didn't give you that ring for no reason, Dean. I gave it to you as my promise to you. I don't take promises lightly."

"Me neither."

"Well. Then that's that." He sighed. "He kissed me in the kitchen just now and I yelled at him. I don't think I can ever be his friend after the disrespect he has given you and me."

"I got a job offer."

That was random. Roman looked at him. "Really?"

"Yeah. Before we met, I had applied and got interviewed to work as an agent for the FBI. I got in."

"But it's not going to be in Haydon?"

"No… it's in Washington. It'll be at the headquarters."

They'd be a good ten hours away from one another. Roman didn't know what to do. He didn't want Dean to go but if that was what he wanted…

"I'm not taking the job," Dean revealed.

The Samoan man's curiosity was piqued. "Why?"

"Because I can't bear to leave you. I applied it way before I knew you and my priorities have changed. Don't. Don't try to tell me to go, Roman. I'll never forgive you if you push me for this."

"I won't," he reassured him. "I'm actually glad even though that sounds wrong."

"Yeah?"

He lowered Dean gently to the bed, nudging his thighs apart, their eyes gazing into one another. "Yeah. I don't think we're both cut out for long distance."

"I think so too."

* * *

Dean kissed Roman as he was shaving. He was all dressed up for breakfast. "I'll be back late tonight so don't wait up."

His boyfriend nodded. "Okay. I guess I'll head out for drinks with some of the guys from the team."

"Sounds good. Just remember to keep your eyes on the lookout discreetly."

"I will."

Damien was early today in the summit room with some spread in front of him. "Good morning," he greeted.

"I don't see what's so good about this morning," the undercover cop replied as he sat down.

"Oh you'll see tonight how good it can be."

"Can't you tell me now?"

"Now who's the impatient one?"

Dean laughed. "Alright. You caught me."

"You know what I'm impatient about?"

"I'm not sleeping with you with my boyfriend around."

"Not even a handjob?" Damien whined. "You're mean."

"Damien, you know the drill. My boyfriend's in town."

"But he won't know."

As if on cue, Seth popped up in the room. "Baby!"

Damien wasn't the only one who looked annoyed; Dean was too. "Seth, pipe down," he hissed.

"After last night, how could I?" he cooed.

"Fuck Seth. Shut up."

Damien looked like he was trying hard not to laugh. "See you later, Jon." He stood up and winked at Dean.

"I hate you," Seth sneered.

"Trust me, the feeling's mutual."

"But I miss our sex."

Dean almost spat out the milk he was drinking. "What the fuck?"

"Yes. I do." He slid his hand near Dean's crotch. "I know you do too."

He pushed his hand away. "Seth, behave yourself. And what the fuck happened to your squeeze?"

The two toned man crossed his arms. "He said he had a thing to do and he'll catch up with me later. This is all your fault."

"He knows who I am?"

"No!"

When Dean had walked in that fateful day that Seth chose to cheated, they were going at it like bunnies in the other spare room. He didn't say a word but just took a step back and then confronted Seth later the next day.

Seth huffed. "He doesn't know who you are, _Jon_. Have sex with me?"

Dean was about to reply him when-

"Still hitting on my boyfriend?" Roman said, holding a bread basket and placing it on the table.

Seth waved him off like he was a fly. "Oh buzz off, Roy."

"It's Roman."

"Sorry I don't have time to learn your real name." He tugged at Dean's hand. "I wanna go out."

"Seth, I'll pay you one grand to scram now."

That perked him up. "I like money. Okay." At that, he left the table.

Dean found Roman frowning at him. "Dean, money isn't everything," his boyfriend said.

"Sometimes it is, babe." He took an aspirin and downed it with water.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah. He keeps pressuring me for sex. I feel like I'm dating a teenager."

"Well, if you slept with him-"

"I'm not interested. Besides, I'm going out with him later to who knows where for a business meeting."

Roman nodded. "Stay safe."

"I will."

* * *

At seven, Dean took Damien's car to head to a club that he referred to as Ecstasy. It was apparently a good twenty minutes from the hotel.

"I'm part of the Alphabet Club," Damien explained as he drove on the street. "We run from alphabets A to Z in many countries."

"The business of human sexuality."

Damien winked. "Exactly."

"So you're the boss." It wasn't a question but a statement.

"No. I'm not. I'm the third in line though."

Dean sighed. "Then who? Adam?"

"Hell no! Z runs the show."

"Z?"

"Dude used to work for SWAT. He's been the brains behind our operations."

No.

No.

 _No_.

"Does Z have a name?" he asked, hoping for the worst.

"Of course. Name's Zack… Zack Ryder."

 _ **A/N Sorry for the slow update. Thank you for favorite/follows/reviews. I appreciate it :-)**_


	19. Chapter 19

Nineteen

For a minute, he forgot to breathe.

Hearing his late boyfriend's name on the crime boss' mouth seemed surreal until asked him to repeat it again.

"Zack Ryder," Damien said in an offhanded manner. "I've never met him personally but we corresponded through emails and Skype phone calls."

Dean felt his heart sank. Zack? Zack was alive? He had spent a good seven months in therapy because of Zack's death. Now he was alive? Was he working undercover? But if he was, wouldn't Captain have told him?

But if what Damien said was true about Zack running the whole operation, then that meant Dean had to go after him. But Zack… He threw away everything he had learnt as an officer. That made him dangerous.

How could you, Zack, he thought. I trusted you. It took me a while to get over losing you. Thanks to Roman-

Roman.

Dean had to make sure he was okay. He felt something funny at the pit of his stomach so he slumped against the seat. If Zack was the mastermind, he knew those men who had tried to attack Roman; he could possibly know what Roman meant to Dean.

He had to make sure Roman was safe.

"Are you okay?" Damien asked with concern when Dean rubbed his temples.

"I don't feel so good," Dean replied.

"Do you want me to drive you back?"

"Would you?"

"No problem."

* * *

Roman put his cue stick down and went to the bar to place an order of beer. Rusev was dancing with his fiancee, Lana. Chris was twirling Kevin around who was laughing. The Samoan chef smiled at that sight from the bar as the bartender prepared his order.

"It's on me," a man said from behind him.

He turned around and found a brunette with moustache and beard whose looks reminded him of someone he had seen before somewhere. He just couldn't tell who.

"That's nice of you but I can pay for my own," he declined.

"Nothing wrong with buying a beer for a handsome man like yourself. I mean I hope I'm not barking up the wrong tree."

"You're not. But I have a boyfriend so…"

The man nodded. "Dean Ambrose?"

Roman froze. "How did you know?"

"Pleasure to meet the man who managed to make a cold man like Dean fall in love." He took Roman's hand and shook it. "Oh come on. Why the shock?"

"Who are you?" Roman pulled his hand away.

"Zack. Zack Ryder. I'm sure he's mentioned me. I mean how could he not?"

Roman was shocked. "But… you're… you're…"

"Dead?" Zack laughed. "Oh on the contrary… I had some help from the inside."

"But why?"

"That's none of your business."

"It was because of you that Dean was depressed and-"

"Yeah. I feel really bad about that," he replied sarcastically. "I'm not at all concerned about what Dean is doing. You, my friend, are in the way."

Zack took a step towards Roman, a sneer on his face. Roman didn't like the vibe he gave off. Surely he wouldn't attack him in front of all these patrons-

"Get away from him, Zack."

Zack laughed at the sound of the voice. Roman sighed in relief inwardly when he caught sight of Dean standing behind Zack, his face twisted in a sneer too.

"Darling… guess who's back?" Zack cooed.

"Fuck you, Zack," Dean countered.

"We used to. We went at it like crazy, remember?"

"I remember you being dead."

"You should be happy, Dean. We can continue our plans."

"Plans? What plans? Unless you're some damn magician, you better have a damn good explanation for the things you did."

Zack threw his head back and laughed. "Now why would I want to explain myself to you?"

Dean stretched his hand out to Roman. "Come on, Roman." He quickly pulled Roman and pushed him behind protectively.

"You forgot about me so fast?" his "late" boyfriend asked. "So it's like that, Dean?"

"It's like a lot of things, Zack."

Roman could feel the tension radiating between both men. Dean's fists were clenched and Zack looked amused.

"Tonight's not the night, Dean," Zack said. "I know how you work."

"Don't flatter yourself, baby," Dean taunted. "I know exactly how you work too."

Zack conceded and bowed his head before he sauntered out of the bar slowly. His boyfriend turned around and looked at him. "You okay?" he asked, his blue eyes filled with concern.

Roman nodded. "Yeah. That's… Zack. How-"

"I'd like to know that myself." He looked at Roman slightly upset. "I'm sorry for tracking you even though it's not been twenty four hours."

"I'm glad you did. Really I am." The thought hit him and he tried to shove it aside but it failed. "I… now that he's back, what does it mean for the both of us?"

"We're still us. You're mine. Besides, I wouldn't want to date a criminal."

"Criminal?"

"I'll explain at home. I had John send our things back."

"To the apartment?"

"My other home."

"You have two homes?"

"Yep. You shouldn't be surprised knowing how wealthy my family is."

* * *

Dean's second home was unknown to many people except Dwayne and John. It was a penthouse apartment overlooking the city. His apartment was at the highest floor - the fifty second floor - and had two bedrooms with two bathrooms a with spectacular view of the park which they had their first date at.

There was also a granite eat in open kitchen with custom made oak cabinets, refrigerator, dishwasher, microwave, & stainless steel hood. The kitchen overlooked the living area with French doors to guest bedroom.

He had John leave their bags at the concierge which he took with him upstairs to the apartment. Once the doors were secured, he opened the refrigerator and tossed Roman a bottled water.

"He's the one who's been running this whole operation," he revealed.

"What?" Roman replied. "But why-"

"I'm just as clueless about it as you are."

Roman frowned. "What happened to Damien?"

Dean took off his t-shirt and wiped his face with it. "I faked an illness so he dropped me off at the hotel. I snuck out again and tracked you."

"You knew he'd be after me."

"I wasn't sure of that to be honest. I just found myself being worried he may go after you. After all, three of his men tried to hurt you." He sighed. "And now I know why."

"Wait. Doesn't Damien know who you really are?"

"Damien has never met the guy before. They correspond through emails and Skype. If anything, Damien seems to be a pawn in the scheme of things. But I'm not taking any chances. I'm starting to wonder how deep this whole thing is. Did he even have help from the inside? Captain? His dad?"

"Dean, he said I was in the way."

He found Roman looking a bit shaken. "You're not, Roman. If anything, he's in the way. He's supposed to be dead."

"What I meant was he may come after me."

"And I expect him to. That's why I have Dwayne take time off to help me look out for you while I finish this thing between me and him once and for all. John will help me out at the station."

"Dean, I'll be fine. You already have a tracker on me. I don't think I want a person looking over me."

"But-"

"Please? I'll be okay."

"No, you won't, Roman. I know this guy. He was my brother. He was my friend. He was my lover."

"Dean…"

"No."

"Are we seriously doing this again?"

Dean shook his head and headed to the room. "Do whatever you want, Roman." Why his boyfriend wanted to argue with him on this he'd never understand. But he was in no mood to fight with him.

He took a quick shower and changed into a pair of boxers. Roman was in bed when he came out of the bathroom. "Dean? You're angry with me, aren't you?"

"Nope. It's your life. You can do whatever you want. If you think you'd be fine against a man who has specialised training in various techniques, then hey good for you."

He got into bed and turned away from Roman.

Still his boyfriend persisted. "You are angry. Dean-"

"I'm trying to get some sleep," he said through gritted teeth.

"But you have to understand. I just want some privacy and-"

The auburn haired cop didn't want to hear anymore. He woke up and took his handcuffs from his jean pocket. "I'm placing you under arrest, Roman."

His boyfriend panicked. "What? Dean, why?"

"You are under arrest." He slapped the cuffs over Roman's wrists in front. "You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say-"

"But what am I being arrested for?"

"For being a stubborn headed man."

He yanked Roman's boxers down. His boyfriend squirmed. "Dean!"

Blue eyes stared into brown eyes before lips were furiously engaged in a passionate snare. Roman moved slowly and Dean pinned him while he tried his best to drive him out of his mind.

"Dean…"

"Beg, Roman."

"No."

"Stubborn again, are we?"

He frowned. "I have rights."

"Which have been stripped." He glanced at Roman's exposed flesh. "Literally."

"You-!"

Dean's lips came crashing over his to silence him. He coaxed him gently to open his mouth and when he did, their kissing became more intense with the undercover cop's hands groping him at his arms, butt and thighs.

Roman's cuffed hands were fidgeting against Dean's abdomen. The auburn haired cop moved his lips lower and lower until he reached Roman's length.

He softly kissed Roman again who moved about wildly. "Dean… please."

And Dean grinned. "Now you're talking."

"Shouldn't you remove your clothes too?"

A flashback to their first time together.

His boyfriend was gazing at him with desire, his lips swollen from the kissing.

Dean got out of bed and took off his boxers. He nudged Roman's thighs apart and continued to kiss him. "I love you," he whispered into Roman's ear.

After prepping him, he thrusted slowly into him watching Roman's facial expressions. How lucky he was to have met him; to have him love him.

He was a beautiful person. He was naive yet stubborn. He was a dreamer yet a realist too. He had the power to melt Dean's heart and possibly break it.

When Roman came, his voice was music to Dean's ear. The blue eyed man gave in to his own pleasure not long after and slowly withdrew.

When he removed the cuffs, Roman threw his arms around his neck and kissed him with tenderness.

He wished Roman would listen to him but he wouldn't push it.

At least not in front of his face.

He was just about to fall asleep when his cell phone buzzed with a message. From the same unknown number from the day before. _Meet me at the alley near Joe's at eleven. Don't be late_.

He glanced up to see Roman sound asleep with a smile on his face. A rush of love overcame him. Anyone who wanted to hurt him would have to go through Dean. And if Dean was not around, he knew he could count on Dwayne.

* * *

He found Zack standing by the red bricked wall with a smirk on his face at eleven. As Dean approached, he said, "I was so sure that the picture would break you both up."

"You underestimated how much I love him," Dean remarked. "Then again, you always underestimated things."

"You love someone? You're so damn cold I find it hard to believe that you met someone and fell in love with him."

"Don't be jealous."

Zack laughed. "Oh I was always jealous, Dean. You just never noticed."

Dean was furious."I cared about you like a brother. I grieved for you."

"Oh and I appreciate it."

"Do you?"

"Oh yes. I know it's bugging you to no end why I did it."

Dean nodded before grabbing him by his collar and slamming him against the light post. "I don't give a fuck why you did it. I'm more interested in kicking your ass."

Zack laughed. "You've changed."

"Shut up."

"I always wanted money and power to prove to your dick head father I was the best candidate. He slammed me down… he shamed me. He thought I wasn't good enough for you. He called me names."

"Those were your reasons? As far as reasons go, those are dumb."

"And then there was you. Always the favorite in our squad. Always had to go out of your way to prove you were better than the rest of us."

"That was never my intention!"

"I never needed your help all those times. I was fine on my own!"

"I saved your ass all those times. You were nearly decapitated during one of those stings."

"You had it all. Don't think I don't know that they gave you a huge bonus for cracking the McGee case. I was stuck on a cop's salary, Dean. You are just Daddy's little rich boy playing cop while millions sit in your bank."

You think you know someone only to find out you didn't. Dean was beyond pissed. Years of brotherhood shattered because of envy, gluttony… "I'm taking you down, Zack."

"Oh I don't think so, Dean," the brunette said. "Your precious Roman will pay for it if you even get an inch near me. I'll auction him off so fast you won't be able to find him. And people will pay good price for someone who looks like him."

Threatening Dean - especially when it was about Roman - didn't sit too well with him. The undercover cop gave him the middle finger. "Watch your back, Zack. It's me you don't want to be messing with."

Zack gritted. "You smug assed prick-"

"Heard it all, Zack."

"Of course you have, my love. Let the games begin."

"You'll be wishing you hadn't played games with me."

* * *

Roman had woken up to Dean doing push ups in his living room the next morning. "Babe?" he said.

His boyfriend continued with his exercise. "Yeah?"

"I'm heading to work. You told Dwayne to back off right?"

"No."

"Dean-"

"I'm not going to, Roman. I don't think you realise how serious this is. He wants to auction you off."

Roman felt the wind knocked out of him. "He said that?"

"Yes."

"Maybe he's bluffing."

"I doubt it."

"I'll talk to Dwayne."

"Roman, stop being stubborn. I'll have someone watch over you and that's it."

Roman shook his head. "Fine."

As the warm water poured over him, his thoughts wandered to Zack. Auction him. Those were the exact same words Braun had used.

 _"Auction him? I hope he fucks as good as he looks."_

When he was ready to leave, he found Dean waiting for him in the living room with a mug of coffee. "Roman," he began in a voice filled with remorse. "I hope you understand. I know Zack. He's quite relentless. I won't have Dwayne follow your every move but just when you arrive to work and leave to get back here. Okay?"

"Okay," he agreed "Thanks, Dean."

He kissed Dean before he took the mug of coffee. "One more thing," his boyfriend said. He opened his bag and took out a small chip. "I need you to hide these in the pocket of your boxers."

"Another tracker?"

"Just in case. Please? For my peace of mind?"

"Okay." After all, if he was what Dean said he was, Roman didn't want to take any risks.

"Stay safe," his boyfriend said before kissing him.

"I will."

* * *

There was a seminar by Standard Chartered bank at the hotel so they had coffee breaks to prepare for. Roman took out the tray of freshly baked croissant in the bread basket and went out to the reception area where the coffee break was held.

A wide selection of assorted muffins, quiche and now croissants were being served.

He arranged neatly on the serving dishes and placed the name tags accordingly while thinking of what his next task was.

"Nice. Very nice."

That voice.

Roman turned behind and found Zack in a business suit smiling at him. "What? Did you think I was going to confront you outside your workplace? No, Roman. I'm smarter than that."

He frowned. "You… you wouldn't dare in front of all these people…"

"Wouldn't I? Do you even know who you're messing with? You're going to follow me, Roman. And then I'm going to need you to strip out of your clothes in this club I'm bringing you to."

"Back off, Zack. You lay a finger on him and you're dead."

Roman was surprised to find Dean standing behind again. He was decked out in a suit but his face was one of a deadly stare. Zack put his hands up and smiled. "Wow, Dean. You really do love him."

Dean merely glared at him and he smirked before striding out like he owned the place.

"Dean?" Roman was surprised. "How did you-"

"I know him, remember?" His boyfriend shook his head. "Now do you know why I'm so hell bent on getting someone to follow you?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Dean. I mean, all those times… Maybe you should track me if I don't pick up the phone the second time you call."

And Dean smiled. "That's better. But trust me, Roman. This is far from being over."

 _ **A/N Zack's just getting started… Thank you for the favorites/follows/reviews. I appreciate it.**_


	20. Chapter 20

Twenty

Dean had a nice butt on him.

As he admired his boyfriend sleeping on his left side later that night, Roman lightly traced the outline of his body.

His own body shook with desire, wanting nothing more than to make love to him slowly. Gently, he trailed a line of kisses on the scruffy cop's arm down to his fingers.

Still, Dean slept without even a sigh.

Roman pressed his lips softly against his, moving at a painfully slow pace to get him to return the affection.

Nothing.

Dean merely turned to his other side, rolling away from him. He seemed to be mumbling something in his sleep.

Upon leaning closer, he heard Zack's name rolling off his tongue.

Zack?

Dean was dreaming about him? He bit his lip before he laid down beside his boyfriend. Curling his arm around Dean's stomach, he kissed his shoulder.

His boyfriend squirmed.

Dread began to fill him. Surely Dean didn't have reminiscence of his love for the brunette.

"Why, Zack?" Dean said. "Why? I loved you-" He abruptly started snoring, leaving his sentence incomplete.

Roman sat up slowly and looked over at his auburn haired boyfriend's sleeping form.

Maybe Dean wasn't over Zack as he'd like to think.

* * *

Breakfast was a quiet one between Roman and him. In fact, it left Dean wondering if his boyfriend's confrontation with his deluded "late" boyfriend had left him feeling shaken.

Roman was avoiding eye contact with him. And he seemed to be eating his cereal in a hurry.

"Slow down, babe," Dean said. "You'll choke yourself."

He stopped shoving the cereal in his mouth and took his bowl to the sink.

"Roman, are you alright?" the auburn haired cop asked softly.

Roman merely nodded as he threw the remainder of his meal into the kitchen trash can and started washing the China bowl.

Then he wiped his hands with the towel before heading straight for the front door. What the heck was going on? It was as if Roman wanted to run away from him.

"Roman!"

His boyfriend stopped mid step.

Dean spun him around to face him. "What's wrong? You've been so quiet since you woke up and now you're leaving home without so much as a bye or a kiss?"

"I'm late for work," came his boyfriend's feeble lie.

A glance at the wall clock told him otherwise. "No, you're not."

"I'll be home late tonight," Roman informed him stiffly. "Don't wait for me."

"Of course I'll wait up for you. Zack's-"

"I'll be with Jason. You don't have to worry."

That didn't sit too well with him. Jason? His ex boyfriend? "You're meeting Jason?"

"Yeah."

"I thought you were mad at him."

"You thought wrong."

Roman didn't seem to want to wait for him to reply. "Oh no you don't, Roman. Something's bothering you and I want to know what it is right now," he instructed in a tone he usually reserved for work; the tone he knew that always intimidated his boyfriend.

Roman's hands were fidgeting now.

"Did something happened after I left yesterday?" he pressed.

"No," Roman replied.

"Well, that's out. You were fine during dinner and before bed… did something happened during bed?"

His boyfriend's eyes were now on the floor. So something had happened.

"Roman, I think I deserve to know."

"You… you were calling out Zack's name in bed."

Okay. That Dean hadn't been expecting. "I was?"

"I don't know where I stand with you-"

"Obviously you stand with me, beside me. You're my boyfriend, Roman. And honestly you've lost it if you think I'd want to be with a criminal."

"You loved that criminal."

"Did you hear me say that?"

A pause. "Yes."

"Yes I did loved Zack, as deeply as a brother. I enjoyed having sex with him. But that's as far as it went. It hurts me till now that he didn't even care about me, that he was jealous of me instead."

"Dean…"

"You're the only one I've ever loved, Roman. I've told you that before. Stop worrying your pretty head about my feelings for him. As far as I'm concerned, he's waiting for an arrest." He walked over to Roman. "You are waiting for a punishment."

His boyfriend gulped. "Punishment?"

"Oh yeah. I'll be handing it out tonight." He crossed his arms. "You know after your outing with Jason."

"I… uh… lied about that."

"Did you now?"

"I just wanted to avoid coming home early."

Dean gave him a long kiss. "Well, now you'll have a reason to do otherwise."

"But I don't want to be punished."

"You have no choice but to accept it."

His boyfriend's eyes widened.

* * *

Roman was not going to be the only new employee in the pastry department as he discovered later when he reached work.

A new staff named TJ Perkins had joined their team. Chris asked them to help him settle in.

Rusev didn't like him. He grumbled under his breath about having to go along with newbies before Roman reminded playfully that he was a new hire too.

"But you weren't as awkward as he is," remarked the Bulgarian. "Look at him. He doesn't even know how to whisk."

Roman followed his colleague's gaze. TJ was staring at the whisk with a curious look.

"Why did Chris accept him?" Rusev asked.

"Maybe he has the attitude to keep learning."

"Maybe."

Roman walked over to TJ. Perhaps a guiding hand would steer him in the right direction… "Hi," he said. "Do you need some help?"

TJ did a double take at him. "Wow."

"Wow?"

"You're gorgeous."

He wasn't expecting that. "Thank you. Ummm would you like some help with your whisking?"

"No. I'll be fine. I'm surprised that they're using a stainless steel whisk. The ones I used in Germany had wooden ones."

"Chris said it's for hygiene purposes."

"Oh." He whisked the cake batter. "So I apologise if I'm asking something that's crossing a line but I think you're drop dead gorgeous. Would you like to go out for some drinks after work?"

"That's awfully kind of you but I have a boyfriend."

"You do? Is he a chef too?"

"No. Dean's a cop."

"Lucky you having a boyfriend with cuffs."

Memories of the night Dean handcuffed him came rushing back to him and he found himself blushing. "So… what about you?"

"I don't have a boyfriend. Sure you don't want to have that drink? It doesn't have to be just us. We can get the rest of the guys to join us."

It seemed harmless. Plus TJ looked like a nice guy. He'd just have to let Dean know that he'd _really_ be home late.

"Okay," he agreed. "Sounds good."

* * *

Dean was not having a good day at work.

He knew it was wrong to shout at Captain Calaway early that afternoon but he was beyond reasoning. Even the Captain had been surprised at the latest development in the case. He denied knowing anything and even volunteered to have the whole team on the lookout for Zack.

"Dean, I understand that you're upset but-" Captain began but the blue eyed undercover cop was in no mood.

"But nothing, Captain," he snapped. "Your nephew's a total psycho."

"Well, I won't dispute with that."

"Now I have to worry that he's after Roman just because he thinks he's a good catch that people would be willing to pay for."

"I promise you that we'll have every man on the lookout."

"You better, Mark."

It was the first time Dean addressed him by his name but he was livid at this point. He had left the office, wanting nothing more than to literally wring Zack by his neck.

He received a text message from Roman telling him he'd be home late. His new colleague wanted to have drinks with everyone in the team.

Dean texted him back to inform him when he was leaving the bar. He could go back there and fetch him. As he drove home, he received news from Captain Calaway that he was given permission to arrest Zack.

Okay. Now they were heading in the right direction.

Something didn't feel right about Roman going off with this TJ guy. He switched on his phone and searched for the app.

* * *

Salt Bar and Grill was packed with people when the pastry team arrived. TJ insisted on ordering snacks too so they settled on beef sliders, fried calamari and smoked BBQ wings.

Roman discovered that TJ was just a friendly guy who got along with everyone except Rusev.

His Bulgarian friend kept giving him dirty looks which made Roman wonder if Rusev was being over sensitive.

"Roman, can you help me out with the drinks at the bar?" TJ asked.

"Sure," Roman agreed.

He followed TJ to the oak bar counter where a wide variety of different alcohol beverages were on display.

TJ placed orders for seven jugs of house pour beer. As he chatted with TJ about work, he felt a pair of eyes watching him.

His new colleague excused himself to go to the washroom.

Roman felt uncomfortable and turned to his right only to find Zack smiling at him. Roman's heart pounded. What was he doing here?

Zack crossed his arms and laughed. "Surprised to see me, Roman?"

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"I'm here for you."

"I'm not going anywhere with you."

"Oh but you will. I believe you don't have a say in either because what you do will affect Dean."

Dean.

Roman didn't like where this was going. "What do you mean?"

"You're going to come with me, Roman or I'm coming for his parents… and you're going to break up with him because what you'll be doing, you won't be seeing him again."

"You're insane!"

"No. Just being practical."

"You're not going to get away with this."

"Oh but I will. Now move or it's their blood on your hands."

Roman felt cornered. He didn't know what to expect with Zack. Dean had implied he was dangerous and now with threats being made, who knew what else he'd do.

He reluctantly walked out with Zack out of the restaurant. There was no way he could turn his head to look back. If suspicions were raised, that might set Zack off and he did not want that.

Zack reached into his pocket and took out his cellphone. "Call him and end it. The last thing I want is him on our trail."

"I… I can't," Roman protested.

"You can't be that dense, Roman. I've already told you what the consequences of your refusal would mean."

"Dean won't believe me. He-"

"I don't care how you do it… just freaking do it!"

With trembling fingers, Roman pressed Dean's name on his phone and waited a while before it rang. His boyfriend answered on the fifth ring. "Babe? You done so soon?"

He couldn't do it. He couldn't say goodbye to Dean. He loved him with everything inside of him.

But if he did not abide Zack, Dean's life would be changed and not for the better. "I am done, Dean… with you."

There was a moment of silence before his boyfriend asked, "What?"

"I met someone, Dean and I like him… a lot. We had a moment and it was similar to how you and I had except this felt more real."

"Zack's with you now, isn't he?"

How did he know? Roman wanted to sigh in relief but he couldn't… at least not in front of the brown haired criminal mastermind.

"I just called to say thank you and good luck," Roman continued.

"Hang tight, Roman. I'll come find you."

Roman ended the phone call. Zack smirked. "Well he'll be too busy licking his wound and wiping his tears after that earth shattering news. Now let's go! I have a business to run."

Getting into the car, he bowed his head down, hoping Dean would reach him soon.

* * *

He was brought into a rundown mansion that looked like a haunted house. It had three levels and the interior looked posh.

Roman found it odd but as it was, he didn't dare say anything.

He was led then into a dingy room on the second floor.

The windows were shut and some parts of the wall were covered in filth with rotting wallpaper.

Zack gave him a look over. "Take your clothes off."

He shook his head. "No."

"Take your clothes off or you know what will happen."

Against his wishes, he stripped himself down to his boxers only.

"Your boxers too," the ex SWAT member demanded.

"But why?" Roman asked.

"Because you'll have clients visiting. You have to be naked to greet them."

"I won't do it."

"Then it's Dean's parents who will have to pay for your stubbornness. Make your choice."

After tugging down his boxers, instinctively he covered his private part, trying to shield himself from Zack's lustful gaze as he stepped closer to him.

Roman hated it. Memories of the previous times he was sexually assaulted or close enough to were coming back to him.

Fingers lightly ran on his neck, Adam's apple, to his pecs… "You are so gorgeous," Zack said, pressing a kiss to Roman's cheek. "Maybe I should have a preview of what you can offer, hmmm… although I'm sure Dean has had his share of it."

Roman felt himself wishing the earth would swallow this place and everyone in it. "You won't get away with this."

"Actually I have and I will," Zack disagreed. "You see, Roman, once I'm done with selling you off, I will be living my life in a remote island where I can retire in luxury. You will be used until your body has no more use for whoever that has bought you and Dean, well he'll move on. He may need some more therapy to get over your disappearance but he'll meet someone else and forget all about you in no time. Everyone wins."

Roman bit his lip. It was all he could do not to break down in front of the mastermind.

"Lie down on the bed," Zack instructed.

The Samoan chef gingerly sat down on the king sized bed with an iron bedpost. Once he had settled down, Zack started to unbutton his jeans.

The brunette's cellular had a beeping sound. He stared at it before chuckling. "Word gets around fast. Your first client is on his way."

He kissed Roman on his cheek again before claiming his mouth. The Samoan man pressed his lips tight, refusing to reciprocate.

"There's always other parts of your body," the ex SWAT officer said as he flicked tongue over his neck before holding his length in his hands. Roman jerked about wildly.

No! He would fight till the very end if he had to.

Zack stroked him. "It's okay… just pretend that it's Dean doing this to you. It'll be easier."

"Never!"

"Adam was right; you have a monster one, don't you?" He smirked. "You're going to come for me, Roman."

His mind was frantically reminding his body to not give in. That the hands on him were that of an intruder and not his loving boyfriend-

Once again, he wished he had listened to Dean. He wished he had held him a bit longer, kissed him a bit longer… He'd do anything to turn back time.

There was a knock on the door then. Zack grumbled and buttoned his jeans. Stalking towards the door, he opened it.

Roman saw a man wearing a grey suit. He had sunglasses on with a huge brown beard and unkempt moustache. "Wow. Look at him," the man breathed. "He's beautiful."

"Mr Goodman?" Zack said.

"That's me." Mr Goodman looked at Roman. "The things I would do to you. Trust me you won't be able to walk for a week after I fuck you."

Roman shivered upon hearing that.

He paid Zack some money before shooing the brunette out and closing the door behind him, leaving them both alone in the room.

This was it.

Roman's life would no longer be the same. He wasn't even sure if he would be able to call Dean his after tonight.

Mr Goodman sat down on the bed and leaned close to him. Roman closed his eyes.

"Relax, Roman," he whispered.

That voice.

Dean.

His eyes flew open and he found himself staring into Dean's blue eyes. He threw his arms around him and held him tight and started to sob.

"Ssshhh it's okay," Dean said quietly as he stroked his back. "I'm here."

"I was so scared you would believe me."

He held Roman at an arm's length. "Babe I need to touch you, okay? He'll probably be wondering why there's no sound coming from this room."

Roman nodded briskly. Dean was right. There was no telling what Zack was doing.

He sighed in contentment when Dean's lips came crashing over his. Roman kissed him back with whatever passion he could muster.

This was not exactly the kind of place he wanted to do anything in but considering it was his roguish boyfriend, it didn't matter.

All that mattered now was being in Dean's arms.

The only place where he belonged.

Dean kissed his neck before kissing his lips again, his tongue seeking entry into Roman's mouth.

He felt his erection being stroked and he tore his mouth away and moaned. His boyfriend continued touching him while planting kisses on his face.

Roman put his hand over his and made him go faster, wanting him to speed up his movement.

Dean got the hint and did just that. It wasn't long before Roman came then, moaning out loud with Dean whispering praises into his ear.

"Wow," he said loudly shortly after. "You sure fuck good."

The Samoan chef panted while staring at his boyfriend, wondering what he was up to.

Taking out a wet tissue from his pants, Dean wiped him clean before he bent down and picked up his clothes on the floor, handing it to him. Roman gratefully accepted, quickly putting them on while Dean readjusted his colored contact lenses.

He lunged for Dean once he was dressed, pecking his lips over and over in happiness.

Dean slowed him down by holding his head in place and kissing him before breaking it.

"How did you-"

"Later, babe. We need to get out of here first." He helped Roman to his feet and quickly hurried to open the door.

Zack strolled up to him with a huge smile. "How was it, Me Goodman?"

"I wanna buy him," Dean drawled. "Money is no issue."

The brunette looked surprised. "You made up your mind after one fuck?"

"He's really good in bed."

"It'll cost you. I mean others haven't arrived to try him out yet."

Even though he had been saved by Dean, Roman couldn't help but feel dread overcome him hearing those words.

It was as if he was a test dummy.

Dean shrugged carelessly. "Like I said, money's not an issue. State your price and I'll write the check."

Zack licked his lips. "One million."

"Okay."

Dean took out a checkbook and began to write on it. Meanwhile Roman could hardly believe it.

One million dollars? Zack was selling him for one million dollars?

He watched his boyfriend tear out the check and handed it over to Zack. Dean was giving away his hard earned money; Roman felt terrible.

"He's yours," Zack declared. "How did you get him to cooperate?"

"I'm a good lover. I have my ways." He turned to Roman. "Come along, you Neanderthal. I'm not done with you yet."

"I'm Samoan," Roman replied meekly.

"I don't care what you are. As of now, you're _mine_."

Zack was gloating at the sight in front of him.

Dean chuckled menacingly as he dragged Roman out the door, down the stairs into a white Mercedes-Benz.

Not a word was exchanged between them. So many questions were running through Roman's head, the most important being how did Dean know about Zack forcing him to break them up.

About thirty minutes later, the car drove past a huge mansion before stopping a good distance from the home. Dean got out and opened the door and walked with him towards the mansion. Why park the car so far, Roman wondered.

Dean had a lot more money than he had thought. That much was evident. He had three homes; at least Roman thought that this was his home.

The house had a good three storeys with a huge lawn all over. When he entered the living room, he was in awe of the design. There was a chandelier in the middle with two floating staircases leading to the second floor.

State of the art technologies and sound systems were evident with some contemporary art paintings were present.

He watched Dean press a security code before he sauntered over to him and was pulled by the undercover cop into his arms for a long kiss.

"How did you know?" Roman immediately asked.

"You gave me this," Dean explained as he took out the promise ring from his pocket. "You promised to love me and take care of me and you never take your promises lightly."

His heart melted when he heard those words. "Dean… I love you so much."

"I love you too. Zack's going to pay for this. And this time, I'm going to make him wish he was wearing a kevlar vest for our next meeting."

 _ **A/N That was a close one. Thank you for your favorites/follows/reviews. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. :-)**_


	21. Chapter 21

Twenty One

Dean made sure Roman was sound asleep before he went to the kitchen to make himself a cup of coffee.

He almost lost Roman tonight and it shook him to the bone. He had to consider several options now including having Roman stay over with his parents until he settled this whole thing with Zack.

He put two teaspoons of his ground coffee powder into his white ceramic mug while the kettle boiled water.

Having Roman with his parents would be safe. Dean knew he could count on his parents for help and his father would most likely watch over Roman like a hawk which worked with the auburn haired cop well.

Zack would pay for this and Dean would make sure he'd see him till the very end being put in the slammer with cuffs.

He had to have help pulling off his fake death. And it was a no brainer that the help came from the inside but the question was who?

John?

Dean didn't think it was. John was devastated after Zack's "death" and like Dean, he had received counselling.

Captain?

But what would Captain gain from any of this? Money? Power?

"Dean?"

He found Roman walking into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes.

"You're supposed to be sleeping, babe," Dean said, stirring his coffee.

"You weren't there beside me."

"I'll be up in a second. Go ahead without me."

His boyfriend wrapped his arms around him. "No." Roman pressed a kiss on the side of his neck. "What's on your mind?"

"Roman, I'll need you to go and stay with my parents for a while." Dean turned around. "Zack and I have to settle this between us."

"I'd be more comfortable staying with Rosey."

"Your brother?"

"Well, yeah. I mean he's still my family, Dean."

Dean didn't like the idea of Roman returning back to his brother but if it made him feel at ease, then he wouldn't object to it. "Okay. Just call him tomorrow and let me know. Remember there's always my parents."

"Sure." He bit his lip. "Dean, we won't be separated for long, right?"

Dean sighed sadly. "I can't promise you anything, babe. Dwayne will be there to keep a look out for you, okay?"

"Okay."

They made love later slowly, their eyes gazing into one another. Dean kissed him tenderly, pouring his heart out silently.

Roman meant the world to him in less than a month yet it felt like a lifetime to Dean.

* * *

To Roman's surprise, Rosey sounded thrilled to have him home for the next few weeks. True to his business nature though, he requested for some rent money which he agreed to pay without letting Dean know.

He arranged to come over after work and informed Dean before breakfast. His boyfriend helped him pack his clothes and other essentials he may need. Roman had not anticipated the sadness he was feeling at being separated from Dean.

He stalled packing for a bit, choosing to kiss him in between. If Dean was bothered, he did not say anything.

Once his bags - a duffel and a backpack - were packed, he had pancakes with scrambled eggs with the blue eyed man who had become the center of his world. Dean reminded him that he had a tracking device so Roman could trace his whereabouts too.

"You'll call me right?" he asked.

"I will," Dean assured him. "Every night."

"And lunch time too."

"Okay."

"And when you wake up."

Dean smiled. "I'll call you as much as I can, okay?"

That eased the anxiety in him. "Okay."

His scruffy boyfriend then drove him to work and kissed him before he got out of the car. Dwayne would be driving him to Rosey's place later. "Have a great day."

"I will."

"Oh before I forget," Dean said, reaching into his pocket, "I want you to take this." He took out a couple of hundred dollar notes from his wallet. Roman shook his head. "No, Dean," he declined. "I can't."

"I insist, Roman," Dean argued. "Your pay isn't due till month end. This may hold you for a bit. If you need more, just let me know and I'll transfer money into your bank."

"But-"

"Let me take care of you till you're on your feet okay?"

He couldn't argue with that. No one cared about him the way Dean did and it humbled him. "Alright. I'll call you tonight."

"You better."

* * *

John was shaking his head after sipping his coffee once Dean related to him about Zack at the station.

"I'm just trying to figure out who would help him do that," Dean said, putting his feet up on his desk while leaning back in his swivel chair. "It could be anyone."

"We'll just have to keep our eyes wide open," John replied, his face lined with pain. "I can't believe it. Zack was like a brother to us. We've been through so much together."

"But it wasn't enough."

"Where's Roman now?"

"At work. He insisted on heading back to work more as a means of distraction than anything really. Dwayne will drive him over to his brother's place later."

"What are we planning to do?" John asked.

"We will be investigating Zack. I think we should start with those files from SWAT first. I've already asked Captain to put in a request for us to access it."

John frowned. "Can we trust Captain though?"

"For the moment, yes."

At this point, he would until he was proven otherwise.

* * *

Roman's day flew by fast.

Rusev had enquired his whereabouts and he lied about a family emergency hence why he had to rush off. His Bulgarian friend was still on the edge about TJ who was more of a happy go lucky person to the Samoan personally.

He spent some parts of his lunch chatting with Dean on Whatsapp about his day. His boyfriend seemed busy so Roman didn't drag their conversation on.

True to his word, Dwayne arrived to fetch him to Rosey's.

His cousin didn't seem to know about last night's event so Roman kept quiet about it. The drive was filled with talks about their childhood instead.

Rosey was already at the front door and he shrugged when he saw Dwayne. Since they were young, his brother and cousin could not stand one another. "Roman," Rosey said. "Welcome back. Why don't you get settled in your old room while Dwayne and I talk."

Roman wasn't sure if that was a good idea but he decided it would be better to put away his bags first.

His old room remained the same as it had been when he last left it.

He put his bags aside and lied down on his king sized bed. As he ran fingers through his locks, he tried to recall what his life was like before Dean. He found it hard trying to remember most things.

Taking out his phone, he tapped on the app that was linked to a tracker on Dean. His boyfriend was still at work. More late hours. This time spent on trying to catch Zack. He contemplated calling Dean - wanting nothing more than to hear his voice - but decided against it.

There were steps being bounded down the steps then.

"Roman?" Dwayne called out. "You okay down there?"

"Yeah," he replied. "I am."

There was a moment of silence before he heard steps coming down. Roman woke up but froze when he saw who it was.

Zack Ryder.

"Oh please," the brunette said. "Don't bother sitting up, Roman. We have all night."

He tried to run for the exit, shouting out Dwayne's name but there was no reply. Zack merely pushed him and he found himself falling down.

"Dwayne!" Roman shouted. "Dwayne, he's here!" Where was Dwayne? Surely he didn't leave so soon. And Rosey? Didn't he want to come down and check on him?

Zack merely laughed in response. "Oh Roman, you have a lot to learn. You're all alone now and this time, Dean isn't here to save you."

He heard footsteps coming down the stairs.

"Everything okay in here, babe?"

Babe?

Roman watched to his horror Dwayne kissing Zack on the lips in front of him.

No.

Not Dwayne too.

But why?

"Surprised?" his cousin said after he broke the kiss with Zack. "Don't be. Zack and I have been dating for years."

"Years?" Roman shouted. "Dwayne! Have you lost your mind?"

His cousin laughed. "No, Roman. Actually I feel liberated."

"See, Roman?" Zack added as he pinned Roman down. "I told you that you didn't know who you were messing with."

"Dwayne?" Roman was scared now, struggling to get up but both men held him down. "What… what's going on?"

His cousin shrugged as he tied his hands. "Simple, Roman. I saw a good deal and I took it."

"Good deal?" Roman repeated. "What can you possibly gain from this?"

"Well, money for one. And well more money. You of all people understand, don't you, Roman? After all, Rosey and Aunt Bertha needed that money. You being the looker came in handy and trust me that dough lasted them a long time."

"Are you crazy?" Roman was mortified. "But why him?"

"Because unknownst to Dean and John, me and him were actually banging on the side. Well we still are but that's besides the point. The point is we were sick of the low income we were getting and we wanted a little side money. And you, Roman, will bring us the big one."

"You… you… you were Zack's inside help."

"Yes, I was."

He was shaken to the bones now. "Makes you regret being with Dean now, huh?" Zack asked.

"No. I'll never regret that."

"Oh after tonight's auction, you will."

An auction tonight?

Roman started moving wildly but Zack held him down. "Uh uh. Calm yourself, Roman. You're only going to hurt your wrists doing that."

"Rosey!" he shouted. Where was his brother?

"Rosey's in on it too," Dwayne filled him in. "So don't bother calling for him." He took Roman's cellphone and tossed it aside. "This time, Dean won't be coming to your rescue so I'd start to move on mentally."

"Fuck you, Dwayne!" Roman spat out. "Dean won't take this lying down."

"We look forward to that."

He covered Roman's nose and mouth with a soaked cloth then.

* * *

When he came about, the first thing he saw was a chandelier.

Roman woke up with a bitter aftertaste on his tongue as he felt his arms being held back by two handcuffs to a iron bedpost in a warmly lit room with elegant fixtures and fittings. Where was he? It looked like someone's home.

He shuddered.

Surely he did not sleep through the auction.

Maybe he had, he thought with a sinking feeling as he looked down at his naked form.

Dwayne had betrayed him. Dwayne had betrayed Dean. Dwayne had betrayed John.

His family were nothing but a bunch of greedy individuals who valued the green bill over anything, even going so far as to destroy one another for it.

"You're up," a man wearing a navy blue suit with white hair said, walking in. "Hi. How are you?"

Roman stared at him wordlessly.

"You speak English, right? Zack told me you could."

Who was this man? He cleared his throat. "I… Who are you?"

"Shane McMahon. I bought you."

His heart sank. So he had slept through the auction. How much chemical had Dwayne knocked him out with? "Bought me? Through an auction?"

"Oh yeah. I'm a billionaire who longs for companionship. In my youth, I spent so much time travelling due to my business but now I can afford the luxury to settle down at home with someone by my side. To be honest, you're so beautiful that I didn't mind paying that five million dollars."

Roman's heart pounded. Five million dollars? "What date is it?"

Shane showed him the calendar. So half a day had passed. Dean must be worried sick and on the lookout for him. There was no way he'd be sitting down at the station doing nothing.

"All in order?" Zack asked walking into the bedroom. "Aaah you're up. Shane, can I have a moment with Roman?"

Shane nodded and closed the door behind.

Roman glared at Zack when he sat down beside him on the bed. "You made me a rich man, Roman. So thank you for that. Don't worry. You'll like Shane. He's a nice guy. If you don't cooperate with him, you know what will happen. I don't want to hear complaints about you."

"You'll pay for this," Roman vowed. "Dean will come for your blood after this."

"Assuming that he can catch me."

"He will."

"And I'll be waiting."

He patted Roman on his right cheek and got out of the bed. Alone in the room, Roman started to wept. Dean. He wasn't sure if his boyfriend would ever find him… if he'd ever see him again.

* * *

Dean could not shake off the sinking feeling he had all morning.

Roman was not answering his phone calls. Despite Dwayne's assurances that he had sent Roman to work and would be driving him back home later, Dean couldn't help but wonder why his boyfriend was avoiding him.

Their last conversation had ended lukewarm because Dean had informed Roman he was busy writing a report for the arrest he had made the other day during dinner at the Waterfall Cafe.

Roman seemed okay with it.

Nothing in his reply stood out as something for Dean to be worried about.

So what was going on?

Maybe he should drop by his workplace on the pretense of surprising him?

"Dean," John said as he chewed his burger at the Goodburg Cafe during lunch. "Relax. Roman's fine."

"I'm not sure, John." Dean pushed his tray aside. "He's not answering his phone. Yesterday he was adamant that I called him as often as I could. So why is he not picking up the phone? I think I'll go visit him."

Dwayne, who had joined them for lunch, shook his head. "If you do that, it'll just be you trying to control him… you know being hardpressed and all. Give him some space."

"He said that to you? About me being hard pressed?"

"Oh yeah. Said that it unnerves him at times."

Dean couldn't help but feel a bit saddened. Hadn't he toned it down? Clearly it wasn't enough if Roman thought otherwise.

Still would it hurt Roman to answer his phone just once?

* * *

Shane's lips were pressed on random spots of his body.

Roman didn't dare to move. He didn't know Shane. He wasn't sure of the temperament he had or the quirks he may like or dislike.

He knew nothing so he chose to remain quiet.

"Relax," Shane whispered in his ear. "I'm going to make you feel good."

The billionaire claimed his lips following that promise. Roman remained tight lipped. Shane frowned. "Open your mouth, Roman."

"No," he objected.

"Open it."

"Shane, shouldn't we get to know one another if we're going to be doing this a lot?"

"We can get to know one another later. Open your mouth, Roman."

He did so in defeat as Shane's mouth covered over his. The billionaire's tongue plunged into his, moving it wildly as his hands groped Roman's waist.

Roman broke the kiss and shook his head. "I can't, Shane. This is wrong. I'm a free human being just like you are. My boyfriend is out there looking for me now."

"You're not free, Roman," Shane corrected him. "I bought you therefore you belong to me."

"I belong to Dean."

"Dean? That's your boyfriend's name? Well, I've got news for you, Roman." He spread Roman's thighs apart. "Dean's not going to find you anytime soon so just get used to this."

 _ **A/N A spy in Dean's midst… will he be able to find Roman? Thank you for your favorites/follows/reviews. I appreciate it :-)**_


	22. Chapter 22

Twenty Two

He gave Shane a hard kick to his arm.

The billionaire laughed and rubbed. "Feisty, aren't you?"

"I told you to stop."

"And I told you why. I paid a good price for you."

"What kind of person pays five million dollars to have sex with someone against their will? What kind of organisation are you even running?"

Shane frowned. "You ask too many questions." He rolled off the bed and tied a handkerchief around Roman's mouth before headed for the door. "I'll come back when you're in a better mood."

Alone in the room, Roman's mind began to race. There was nothing in sight in front of him that he could use to his advantage to escape.

He had nothing on him, not even a phone except the second tracker in his boxers.

Knowing Dean, he'd probably be checking his app.

Unless Dwayne tried to deter him. Who knew what his traitorous cousin had told him.

He yanked at his cuffs even though it was hopeless. There was no way out for him. It was impossible to move.

His thoughts went back to the day before when Dean had sent him to work. It was the last time he would see Dean and he didn't even know that he was saying goodbye.

* * *

Dean decided to hell with it as he took out the can of Coke from the vending machine.

He didn't care if Roman thought he was being hard pressed. The auburn haired cop had every right to be worried. Sitting at his desk and taking out his cellphone, he switched on the tracking app. His eyes fell on Tracker 1 which stated his current location as Rosey's house.

That was odd.

Roman always finished work at six; the longest he had stretched was six thirty.

Tracker 2 was at No 5 Haydon Heights Hills.

Dean knew that neighborhood well. He had relatives who lived around the area. The whole community were top elites including that of Dean's family though his parents wanted their own privacy hence why they never bought a home there.

He grabbed his can of Coke and immediately left the station, heading for his car. He'd follow Tracker 2's location, he decided as he turned on the ignition and started to drive towards the location.

Why would Roman go to a house there? As far as he knew, the Wellington Hotel did not offer outdoor catering.

To ease himself, he switched on the radio. Bryan Adams was playing now and Dean felt an unexplained pain in his heart then.

 _Look into your heart – you will find_

 _There's nothin' there to hide._

 _Take me as I am, take my life._

 _I would give it all, I would sacrifice._

 _Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for_

 _I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more_

 _You know it's true:_

 _Everything I do, I do it for you, oh, yeah._

He'd probably have to listen to Roman complain of how he was doing it again, being so stubborn. Maybe he ought to go on the internet and google ways to placate a loved one.

Upon finding the house, Dean strolled to the front gate and pressed the buzzer.

The gates opened and he walked into the pathway before he was greeted at the front door by a physically toned white haired man wearing just a white towel around his waist. Dean's heart rate increased. "Can I help you?" the man asked.

Dean cleared his throat. "Yeah I'm looking for Roman Reigns. He's about six feet three and Samoan… umm black hair…"

"I know who he is," the man interrupted. "He's resting after our…" He looked down at his towel. "Well you know."

The blue eyed man's heart dropped to his feet then.

Roman? And this man? How the hell did they even meet?

"Can I know who's asking for him?" the man continued. "I'd hate to wake him up."

Dean felt numb. He didn't know what to think. "It's okay," he said softly. "I'll just call him or something."

"Okay," the man replied with a smile. "See you."

The door was shut in front of Dean's face.

He felt like he couldn't breathe. Roman betraying him? After all his talk about loving him and wanting to take care of him and… Dean ran a hand through his hair in frustration. What had he done that was so bad that Roman decided he was not enough?

He knew he had to contemplate his next move. But he couldn't think. All he could hear was the sound of his heart breaking and see the future he had dreamt for them burning to the ground.

Love hurts.

Dean wished there and then he had never felt it. He was doing fine without it until he stepped into that cafe.

No.

Roman was not getting away scot free for this. He had strung him along like an idiot. He was going to get a piece of Dean's mind before they parted ways.

He took out the promise ring and knocked on the door.

The man answered it after a while. "Yes?"

Dean pushed past him, ignoring the man calling out to him. He grabbed the man. "Which room is he in?"

The man gulped. Dean knew he could be downright intimidating. "Second door on the right, second floor."

He pushed him aside and ran up the stairs.

"Roman Reigns, you son of a bitch!" he shouted. "You fucking liar! Who the hell do you think you are? I wish I never met you. You really made a fool out of me. I hope you're happy. I never want to see you again!" He threw the ring at the door. "I fucking hate you!"

He was pretty sure he had more on his mind. He wanted to shake Roman and demand answers but he could not guarantee what would happen if he had confronted him face to face.

He tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Coward! Come outside and face me like a man!"

Still not a word.

Behind him, the man cleared his throat. "With all due respect, he's taking his nap or a shower. Come back later perhaps?"

"I'm not coming back at all!" Dean snapped. "Fuck it. You two deserve each other!"

"I didn't know he was seeing someone. Had I known… we connected so well him and I. Naturally I thought…"

Dean didn't want to hear anymore. He left the house, his faith in love shattered.

* * *

Roman knew he had to be smart.

After all, Bill had taught him well. He could hear Dean screaming at him, thinking that he had been cheated on.

He'd settle with Dean later.

First he had to get out of here.

Shane entered the room with a huge smile. Roman reminded himself to remain calm. "That's quite a temper he has," he remarked.

Roman rolled his eyes.

Shane removed his gag. "Are you in a better mood now?"

He nodded. "My arms are tired," he complained. "How am I supposed to make love to you while I'm handcuffed?"

Shane slowly smiled. "I like the attitude. Sure. I'll remove them."

"Thank you."

"But you'll have to kiss me first."

Roman grinned. "Gladly."

Shane leaned close to him and Roman jerked his body forward so that their lips could meet halfway.

He sucked on Shane's top lip before doing the same to his bottom one. That got the billionaire aroused and he excused himself to go to the bedside table.

Opening the drawer, he removed the key and unlocked both cuffs. "There," he said as Roman stood up. "Who's been a good boy?"

Roman smiled. "Me."

He clocked Shane on the face with as much might as he could muster and just when Shane staggered, Roman speared him straight into the wall.

That knocked the billionaire out.

He did it! He actually did the spear.

There was no time to rejoice. He quickly grab the cuffs and turned Shane over, snapping them over the billionaire's wrists.

Grabbing his clothes, he quickly dressed himself.

As he walked, his left foot stepped on something. Bending down, he saw it was the promise ring he had bought for Dean.

His boyfriend must have thrown it, he thought in dismay. He'd have it back on his fiery tempered boyfriend's finger again.

He'd make sure of it.

He put on his shoes before he ran into the hall. Upon seeing a car key on the table, he grabbed it before heading straight for the front door.

* * *

"Dean, what's wrong?" John asked when the auburn haired cop strolled into the station with a deadly glare. "Is it about Roman?"

Dean slammed the manila folder on his table, startling his partner.

"Okay… so it is about him. What happened?"

Dean frowned.

"Dean, arguments are bound to happen between couples. It's normal. But when two people love each other-"

"John," he said in a menacing tone, "don't ever talk to me about love. Don't quote it. Don't paraphrase it. Block me if you ever tweet about it."

His partner looked worried now. "Dean-"

"Not a word more."

"But why?"

Dean lost it then. "He's cheating on me!"

John looked surprised. "What? That's impossible, Dean. He-"

"I met the other guy! I fucking saw him greeting me at his house wearing nothing but a towel!" He kicked his desk. "Damn it!"

"I'm sorry, Dean," John apologised quietly. "I honestly did not see this coming."

The auburn haired cop hung his head down. "That's the problem. None of us did." He shook his head. "I'm clocking out early. I need a drink and a good fuck."

"Dean, why don't you go home and rest first?"

"I need to get rid of him from my mind, John!"

"But it doesn't work that way. It'll take you months."

Dolph approached him with caution then, slowly walking towards John and him. "Dean, there's someone to see you in the interrogation room."

He stalked towards the room without a reply to Dolph and entered it, slamming the door shut behind him.

A tired looking Roman had stopped in mid pace and was looking at him, guarded. The nerve of him showing up at the station.

He clenched his fists.

"Dean," Roman said slowly. "Please hear me out before you say a word."

"Oh I've heard enough," Dean countered.

"Dean-"

"That's Detective Ambrose to you now."

Roman winced at his tone. "No. You're still mine, Dean. I did nothing wrong."

"Like hell you didn't-"

"Dean Jonathan Ambrose, I will tie you down to a chair and freaking gag you if that'll be what it takes to make you listen. So sit down and shut up." Then he added softly, "Please."

He knew he should not let Roman get away with what he has just said but a huge part of him wanted to hear what the Samoan man had to say.

"What, Roman?" he said as he sat down. "What do you want from me?"

"Your love," the raven haired man replied simply.

Dean glared at him. "You had it and then you threw it away."

Roman reached into his pocket and took out the promise ring. "You did too."

"You must be out of your mind if you think I'd keep that ring after discovering your fucking affair."

"Except that I wasn't having an affair. Dean, we've been betrayed. I was sold last night."

His eyes widened immediately. "What?"

"Dwayne's in on the whole deal… unfortunately so is Rosey."

"What the hell?! Dwayne? Your cousin? Don't tell me he did it for the money too."

Roman's slow nod threw him off guard. "He admitted as much. Dean, he's been seeing Zack behind both John and your back for years."

He rubbed his temples slowly, eyes on the floor now. Zack's unfaithfulness ran deep. And Roman…

His eyes fell on his boyfriend.

Roman was here.

But how?

"How did you manage to escape?" he asked, his voice barely audible.

"I tricked him into thinking I wanted him and when he unlocked the cuffs, I clocked him before I speared him." Roman sounded excited and Dean couldn't help but feel proud of him. "He was knocked out. Don't worry though; I cuffed him so he can't escape."

"So you heard everything I was yelling at you."

"Yeah. I couldn't answer you because I was gagged. I wanted to reply you so badly but he had handcuffed me to the bed." Roman looked saddened. "Dwayne had knocked me out with chloroform. I don't remember anything about the auction."

Dean nodded and stood up. "I'm going to need you to write your statement. John and I will get some guys and head back there. I'll get Dolph to hand you the form."

He was about to leave the room when Roman called out to him, holding up the ring. "You forgot this."

Dean gazed at him, slightly shaking his head. "Save it for someone who's worthy of receiving your love."

He closed the door behind him, feeling all kinds of sadness.

* * *

Dean and John discussed on making the arrests. In the end, John said he'd head to the mansion with several cops while Dean would go to Rosey's house with Dolph.

As he drove, his thoughts wandered to Roman.

There was no way they could be together after what happened. Dean didn't deserve Roman's love.

He had been too busy yelling at him while he was handcuffed in the room. He was a horrible boyfriend. No wonder everyone left him.

Roman deserved someone who would cherish him and treat him like a precious diamond.

"Your boyfriend is a looker," Dolph said.

"He's not my boyfriend," Dean replied.

"You guys aren't together? Wow Brennan is going to be on the moon hearing that."

Dean said nothing.

When he reached Rosey's house, he wasted no time in knocking on his front door. When the door swung open, Dean pushed him on the floor.

Rosey was too slow for the auburn haired cop and it didn't take long for him to be handcuffed.

"I have rights!" the traitorous brother of the only man Dean had ever loved yelled.

"You do," Dean agreed. "You have the right to remain silent and refuse to answer questions. Anything you say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?"

"No. My lawyer will hear about this!"

Dean shrugged and pulled him up. "You can call him down at the station."

"You're not good enough for Roman! You're-"

"Shut up!" Dolph snapped.

He was placed in the backseat of the car. Dean closed the door behind, locking it. After all some of Roman's things may still be in there and as of now, the house was under police investigation.

With Rosey and that man who bought Roman being brought into their custody, perhaps Roman could sleep easy tonight.

* * *

Roman watched Dean talk to Mark through the open blinds from far as he sat in the physical examination office of the police station. The nurse had put cream on his bruises and did bodily swabs before leaving him alone.

A cop - Brennan something - came in and asked him some questions regarding his statement. Roman gave him as much as information as he could, all the while wondering why it wasn't Dean in there with him.

The Samoan chef wanted nothing more than to hold his boyfriend in his arms. From what Dean had said before he left for the arrest, it was as if they were done.

If Roman had anything to say about it, they were far from it.

Dean was probably beating himself about what he had yelled at the mansion.

After answering the questions, Brennan asked him if he needed the station to arrange for him to see a counselor.

Roman shook his head. "No. But can you let Dean know I'm done?"

The dark haired cop nodded his head. "Sure, I'll let him know. He's busy with Captain Calaway."

Roman hoped he would be done soon.

"Ummm…" Brennan said, "this is probably not the best time but I heard you're single. And I was wondering if you'd like to grab some coffee sometime this week?"

Roman was stunned. "You heard I was what?" he asked. "From whom?"

"Dolph. Dean said you weren't his boyfriend."

Roman frowned. "He said that?"

"Yeah. I'll go get Dean. Let me know about that coffee."

He left Roman staring at the wall in frustration.

* * *

"I'll get John to interrogate him," Captain Calaway asked.

Dean shook his head. "No," he declined. "I'll do it. I want to know how he got Roman and the contacts he had to be able to find Zack and the auction. Then I'm making my arrest."

"Tell me what you need and I'll get it for you."

"What I really want is him and me in a building with no way out. We can finish it to the end there."

"That's suicide, Dean. And we have procedures in place."

Dean shook his head. "Procedures? With all due respect, Captain, procedures be damned. Zack broke the rules so clearly he doesn't care too much about them either."

"But you do. Despite your sometimes unorthodox methods, you care about the rules."

"Well now I don't."

There was a knock on the door. "Come in," Captain announced.

Brennan stuck his head in. "Ummm Roman is done with the examination and questioning."

The Captain nodded. "Why don't you go see Roman?" he suggested to Dean. "I'll get John to talk to the guy."

"But-" Dean protested.

"I insist. Right now, I suggest that you tend to Roman first. John can fill you in later."

He sighed and left the office and headed for the examination room. Roman was sipping water from a styrofoam cup when he entered the room. "Are you okay?" he asked, closing the door behind him before shutting the blinds.

"Yeah I am," Roman replied. "I'm kind of immune to things like that now."

"It's the shock. Once it wears out, you'll feel the-"

"That's not it. You know what I'm shocked about? That I'm not your boyfriend anymore."

The Samoan man sounded like he was controlling his anger. "Roman-"

"I wasn't aware we had broken up. Dean, you didn't do anything wrong. You couldn't have known any better with what you saw in front of you."

Dean shook his head. "You're better off without me. You'll see for yourself."

Roman lost it then. "You don't know that, Dean! I'm beside myself wondering why you don't want me anymore until I realised that you're putting yourself down again. The way you had when you thought Zack was dead. I love you, damn it. You're mine and I'm yours and that's the way it will always be. Got it?"

The auburn haired cop stared at the raven haired man in astonishment. Roman's assertiveness was something that was going to get used to but Dean felt a sense of pride seeing him this way.

"Roman-"

Anything he wanted to say next was lost when Roman's lips covered over his. Dean tried to push him away but his boyfriend held him tight, refusing to let him go.

He squirmed but that only made Roman's hold tighter, still determined he was to get the cop to reciprocate.

Dean gave up, wounding his arms around Roman's neck and started kissing him back just as fiercely.

Roman seemed to be telling him through his kisses how much he loved him and Dean responded back with equal fervor.

They pulled apart about the same time and stared at one another. Without saying a word, Roman took his hand and placed the promise ring through his finger again.

Dean reeled him in and kissed him again.

Outside the room, John gave a high five to both Brennan and Dolph. "Good idea on saying Brennan was "interested" in him," he said. "And Brennan, good call on asking him out."

"They belong together," Brennan replied. "Anyone can see that. Even Roman. He seemed frustrated after I told him what Dean had said."

"Well, hopefully Dean sees it now too. Come on. Beer's on me."

 _ **A/N Dean's confrontation with Zack is up next. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for your favorite/follows/reviews. I appreciate more than you know :-)**_


	23. Chapter 23

Twenty Three

Dean drove Roman over to his parents' home after work.

Both Hunter and Stephanie were more than happy to have his gentle Samoan boyfriend as their guest.

Realising what a stressful day it must have been, they gave both men their privacy in the dining room, serving tasmanian salmon fillet with herb marinade and some chocolate truffles for something sweet to munch on.

"So what's your next move?" Roman asked.

The auburn haired cop shrugged as he opened his bottle of Acqua Panna. "I haven't figured it out." Which was a lie. Dean knew exactly what he was going to do and that was to lure Zack into a warehouse and finish it off there with him.

There would be no fan fare or theatrics - just two men going for each other till someone died.

That someone wasn't going to be Dean.

"Dean, don't lie to me," Roman stated. "You look quite determined-"

"Roman, it's my job. Let me work on how to catch my lying ex "late" boyfriend, okay?"

"But… you've… I hope you don't have something crazy planned, Dean. I don't want to lose you."

"You won't," he quietly assured him.

They settled down in bed a while later in the scruffy cop's old bedroom. Dean made love to Roman gently, his blue eyes not leaving Roman's brown ones. "I love you, Roman. You know that, right?"

"I love you too," Roman half moaned when Dean hit his prostate. "Always."

This beautiful man beneath him was his and Dean wanted nothing more than to protect him.

Even if it meant sacrificing his life.

* * *

 _Dean was stumbling while holding on to his wound, gasping. He was bleeding profusely at his stomach._

 _The auburn haired cop finally fell on the ground. Zack stood over him with a gun aimed straight for his head-_

Roman woke up with a start.

His brown eyes adjusted to his surroundings in the dark and when he rolled over, he found his boyfriend missing.

Panicking, he sat up, eyes scanning and found Dean staring out his full length window.

He was okay.

He was okay.

His feet lightly on the floor, he spun the auburn haired man into his arms and held him tight.

"Can't sleep?" Dean asked softly.

"I should be asking you that," Roman chuckled and pressed his lips softly against his boyfriend's forehead.

"Roman, if things go awry with Zack and me-"

He didn't like where this was going. "Dean-"

"I need you to move on with your life, you understand me? Find someone who will love and treat you the way you deserve to."

The Samoan chef shook his head. "No. Don't talk like that. It's you that I want."

"Roman-"

"No! I don't want to hear such talk."

"You have to be realistic. I-"

He dropped kisses all over his boyfriend's face. "I'll save you myself if I have to."

Dean laughed. "Because you speared someone, babe?"

"It's not funny. I nearly knocked him out of his Jordans. If Zack wants to hurt you, he's going to have to go through me."

Dean sighed. "Let's go to bed."

"I mean it, Dean. I'm not going to find someone else. It's you that I want."

"Fine. Now can we go to sleep?"

Roman pulled him back to the bed, cuddling close and whispering sweet things in his ear. No. He couldn't lose Dean.

Zack wouldn't get away with this.

Roman would have his revenge for what Zack did to him. Dwayne too.

His boyfriend had pulled him closer and started to grind their bare lengths together. The pastry chef placed barely there kisses on Dean's face, neck and shoulders.

A string of praises and promises left the blue eyed cop's lips.

"You're mine and I'm yours," Roman replied in broken gasps. "Always."

Dean didn't seemed to have anything to protest against that. "I need you, Roman," he begged.

Roman reached for the lubricated condom on the night table and slowly thrust into him. Dean squeezed his eyes shut and moaned. "Again, babe."

It was all the encouragement he needed.

Their world came undone by their lovemaking, slow and tender it was. He couldn't quit Dean; didn't want to either.

He was the best thing to happen to the brown eyed Samoan, hot headed and all.

Dean spilled in between their joined bodies, a soft cry from his lips. Roman couldn't hold back and gave into his own pleasure, vowing to love and protect him always.

He tried to catch his breath. That was their most intense lovemaking to date. He wondered if they could top that.

A light snore interrupted his thoughts. Dean had fallen asleep in his arms.

"I love you. I will defend you with everything I have."

* * *

Dean had barely gotten out of his car the next morning when he spotted Zack standing by the stoop of the police station, a smirk on his face.

"Your boyfriend's feisty," the crooked cop commented. "He injured Shane. Now I'm supposed to pay back millions of dollars-"

"I don't give a fuck how much you have to pay," Dean growled. "It's going down, Zack. Me and you."

"Dean, Dean, Dean. Love has clouded your judgement. You know it doesn't work that way."

"Obviously since you lost your balls in your death."

Zack laughed. "You used to love those balls as I recalled-"

Dean squeezed his right testicle which left him crying out loud. Zack pushed his hands away, whimpering. "Yeah still love hearing you cry like the bitch you are."

"You asshole. When I'm done with your boyfriend-"

He never got to finish his sentence, with Dean's hard fist knocking him off balance. "It'll be a pleasure meeting you again, Zack. And this time, you'll really be dead."

Zack glared at him. "Fuck-"

Dean stomped a foot on his chest. "I'll see you in hell soon, bastard." He picked Zack up and tossed his body across the pavement.

Zack's growl quietened down and Dean followed his eyes. Captain Calaway had just arrived for work.

"Uncle… Uncle Mark…" He tried to stand up.

"You're dead to this family, Zack," Captain proclaimed. "Even to your mum and dad. If Dean wants you dead, he'll have our support."

Zack wiped the trickle of blood from the corner of his lip. "We'll see about that," he promised.

Dean smiled at him.

"You let him off," Captain Calaway immediately said when Zack was far away from them.

"I told you what I want," came Dean's insistent reply.

"That's-"

"Suicide. I know. But he went for Roman and I'm not about to let that go."

"Speaking of which, where's Roman?"

"My dad's chauffeur is sending him and picking him from work. Till this whole thing is over. He's not accepting the fact that this may end badly."

"That's only natural, Dean."

The auburn haired cop followed his Captain into the station. When he saw John munching on a jelly donut, he braced himself for the news he was about to deliver.

"John," he greeted as he sat down.

His partner grinned. "How was make up sex?"

"What? How did you-"

"We all know that Roman and you belong together, Dean. Everyone can see that."

Dean leaned against his chair. "John, do you want to go for a drive?"

"Sure."

They bought coffee and more donuts along the way from a drive thru. Dean missed Roman's cream cheese buns. He settled for three pieces glazed sweet potato donut.

"Those look yummy," John remarked. "Can I want to have one later?"

"No problem."

Dean chose an old playground by an abandoned school that had no one in sight. The school had been vacated due to a merger with another middle school not too far away.

The two policemen sat down on a wooden bench facing the swings. They made idle chit chat about work and the future.

"So what's up?" John asked, sipping his drink.

"Well, Roman got betrayed by two people," Dean started. "Into getting sold."

"Who? Wasn't one of them his brother?"

"Yes. The other's…" the auburn haired man swallowed. "The other's Dwayne, John."

John stared at him. His eyes were locked on Dean's, lips parted slightly.

"John?"

His partner shook his head. "No, it can't be. Not Dwayne."

"He was there boasting about it, John. Roman told me this."

"But it makes no sense. Why would he do such a thing?"

"For the money."

"Money? Are you kidding me, Dean? He had enough and with what I bring home-"

"I wish I was. Zack and him were having an affair behind our backs. We've been betrayed, John. "

John suddenly threw his styrofoam cup across the playground. "Fuck!" He started kicking the bench and cursing in broken sentences.

Dean pulled him into his arms and hugged him. "It's okay."

"No, it's not!" John shoved him away. "How could they? The both of them! I loved Dwayne! I loved him, Dean. I wanted to spend my life with him! And he-!"

"I feel like crap myself, John. But we have to focus on bringing both of them down."

"Why, Dean? Why wasn't I enough?"

"I can't answer that."

And he wished at that moment he could. He had always thought that Zack was happy with him but clearly he had another source of comfort.

John let out a strangled cry and Dean put his arm around him. "I'm sorry, John."

He didn't know how long they were in the playground. He rocked John back and forth, letting his friend pour his heart out.

When John had quieted down, he rubbed his eyes. "I'm sorry, Dean. I thought that Dwayne would protect-"

"John, you have nothing to apologise for. Dwayne's going to get his the way Zack will."

"Dean, what are you up to?"

He kept quiet. "Just help me keep a lookout on Roman, okay? He should be moving on with his life. That's all I ask."

"You don't think you'll make it."

"I'm not sure what to expect. I'm just planning ahead."

* * *

Roman made sure to bake some cream cheese multi grain bread for Dean at work, knowing how much his boyfriend loved them.

He had told Chris about what had happened to him, submitting the police report as proof. His chef had been concerned, insisting he take time off but Roman chose to work instead.

Dean stopped by for lunch. He had brought some turkey rye sandwiches and juices for them both.

When Roman gave him the cream cheese buns, his face lit up. "Gosh I miss these."

"I figured you would," Roman beamed.

They watched a comedy movie over the auburn haired man's phone with occasional kisses in between.

The Samoan chef realised that Dean and him only had one date. He wished they had more the way other couples had.

"Dean?" Roman suddenly asked when the thought hit him. "Maybe we should go on vacation once this thing is over."

"I have a surprise for you actually. I called Chris on the way here to ask for permission to give you a few days off starting tomorrow and he agreed especially after what happened to you. I'd like to take you out… somewhere nearby just for us to relax. What do you say?"

"Are you serious?"

His boyfriend grinned. "Yes."

"Dean, I'd love that! Where are we going?"

"Somerville. You'll love it. I promise. Just check into their hotel, do some sightseeing and shopping..."

"Okay."

Roman was excited. A chance for them to date and enjoy one another's company. A chance to just unwind after the chaos.

"Maybe I can entice you to go to a spa too," his boyfriend added.

Roman made a face. "Only if you're right there with me."

"I'll be there."

"Then okay. A massage would be nice. What's Somerville like?"

"Its infrastructure is of French influence. They were colonised by the French till early 1900's. Expect lots of shops where people try to converse to you in French."

"That's okay. I speak basic French. I picked it up in school."

Dean looked like he was proud. "Well. I'm already looking forward to our trip."

"Me too."

When he returned back from break, he thanked Chris over and over. "It's okay," his chef assured him. "You need this. So enjoy yourself. Okay?"

"Okay."

He was blessed with amazing colleagues, a great boss… and an incredible boyfriend.

* * *

He could barely contain himself the next day when their ferry reached its destination.

Somerville had a certain charm to the place. Roman adored the architecture and the hospitality of its residents.

Dean had booked them a deluxe suite at Somerville Palace, a five star luxury hotel located in the centre of town.

Because of their early arrival, they had a hearty breakfast in bed consisting of tea, freshly pressed orange juice, homemade pastries, bircher muesli with fresh sliced fruits, blueberry yogurt, cheese, smoked salmon and eggs with lobster.

"I'm stuffed," Roman said as he slumped against the pillow. "I don't think I can move."

Dean, who had left the in room dining table in the hall, laughed as he joined Roman in bed. "Fine by me."

Roman pulled him close till he was nestled in the Samoan man's arms. "Thank you for this."

"I'm just glad you'll get a much needed rest."

"Dean? You were really mad at me when you thought I was cheating on you. But you're calm about Zack's infidelity."

"Because I don't love him. And I think it tears him apart that I didn't too."

"But why didn't you?"

"To be honest, Roman, I have no idea. I guess subconsciously I realised he only wanted me to show off. That's all." He claimed Roman's lips tenderly. "But with you, I got it right."

Roman smiled and slowly got up, nudging Dean's thighs. "I feel exactly the same. I love you, Dean Ambrose."

"I love you, Roman Reigns."

 _ **A/N Thank you for the favorites, follows and reviews. :-)**_


	24. Chapter 24

Twenty Four

Dean woke up with a smile on his face, pressing his body against Roman's closer. His boyfriend was still sleeping so he chose to admire the Samoan man's sleeping profile.

He lightly traced the Samoan man's nose and lips.

"You're up early," Roman said, his eyes still closed.

"Guess I am," he replied. "Although it's one right now. Roman?"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too." The Samoan chef yawned. "What do you want to do today?"

Dean sat up. "I'm going to bring you out for shopping and lunch."

"Okay," Roman agreed happily.

Town was surprisingly busy this time of the day, Dean noticed when they walked about hand in hand. He chose a mall where there was a huge bookstore for Roman to browse. Dean got a glimpse of a brunette who bore a strong resemblance to Zack walking outside. "Babe, you stay here for a while. I'm going to the gents," he lied.

"Okay. I'll be around this section," Roman said.

He nodded briskly before he exited the store.

* * *

Roman was browsing the latest Harry Potter book when his eye caught a mystery genre book that had his interest piqued. He reached for it just as another man was too.

"Oh I'm sorry," the man replied. "You take that first. I'll take the bottom."

"No, I can take the bottom." Then he caught himself. "I meant the book."

The man laughed. "I know what you mean. And it's fine. I can go either way."

Roman took the first copy. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," the man replied. "I've been searching for this book. The bookstores in my town don't have it."

"Where do you live?"

"Haydon Heights. I'm a doctor there. I used to work as a military doctor before that."

"I live in Haydon Heights too."

"You do?"

"Yeah. I work at the Wellington Hotel as a pastry chef."

"Small world," the man said. "I'm Alistair Overeem."

Roman shook his hand. "Roman Reigns. Shouldn't it be Doctor Alistair Overeem though?"

The man laughed. "Not at all. When I'm on vacation, I'm just Alistair."

"I can dig that. So this book must have lots of good reviews, huh?"

"Oh yeah. Apparently it draws you in like a magnet. Absolutely captivating."

"You know what? I'm going to take a page from out of your book," Roman grinned, "Pun intended and buy this."

The man laughed. "That's a good one."

* * *

Dean was dismayed to find out that brunette turned out to be some random guy when he followed him to the gents.

When he returned to the bookstore, he found a handsome black man chatting up Roman.

Ordinarily he would feel weird about it but Dean reminded himself that the outcome with Dwayne and Zack was a grey area.

If by some miracle Roman and this guy became good friends, who knew what the future would hold for them. He had to make sure that everything had been set up for the Samoan man.

When the man laughed and headed towards the counter to pay, Dean entered the store. "Hey," he said.

"Hey," Roman replied. "I was recommended this book."

"Great. Let's buy it then. Anything else you want?"

"You?"

Dean had to grin. "Besides that."

"Nothing really."

They had lunch at a French cafe where Roman impressed him by ordering in French. "You weren't kidding when you said you could speak French."

"Mmm… je t'aime mon chéri."

"I love you too."

Roman smiled at him tenderly. "So you do know."

"Yeah just a little. I'm bad with the pronunciation though."

There was a couple next to their table arguing. Dean noticed Roman staring discreetly. "I'm glad we don't argue so much anymore," his boyfriend said.

They went back to the hotel where Roman tossed his book aside and climbed on top of the auburn haired cop and slowly started to undress them both. "I can get used to this," he said as he nudged Dean's thighs. "Lots of sex all day."

"Me too," Dean agreed.

Roman was saying French words which Dean assumed were romantic ones. It sent a thrill down his spine.

They made love tenderly with lots of kissing and gentle touches.

"I love you," Dean murmured as Roman's neck dropped near the crook of his neck and shoulder after he rode out his wave of ecstasy. "If I could do it all over again, I wouldn't change a thing."

His boyfriend's eyes were now wide open. "Dean? This trip better not be your way of saying goodbye and preparing me in case…"

Dean averted his gaze.

"Dean!"

"It's the only way I know how-"

Roman got out of bed, his face strained. "So this whole trip was a lie."

"It's not… this showdown with Zack and Dwayne, it's going to be dangerous. I'm only bracing myself-"

"You're taking on both of them? Are you crazy?!"

"Well… yeah."

"Don't do it alone. I'll follow you-"

"No. No, Roman. I don't want to see you anywhere near me when it happens."

"You've lost your mind if you think I'm letting you go alone."

Dean shook his head stubbornly. "I don't want you hurt."

"And what makes you think that I want to see you hurt?"

"Obviously you don't but-"

"Then this conversation is moot. Fuck, Dean," his boyfriend snapped as he went into the bathroom and slammed the door.

It was the first time Roman had used an expletive towards him and he knew he deserved it. But Dean didn't want to see Roman hurt even if he was gung-ho on saving the auburn haired cop. He'd rather be hurt.

Roman was all things good about this world. He was also not trained to deal with men like Zack or Dwayne.

With shaky hands, he reached for his clothes and started to dress.

"Dean." Roman had come out from the bathroom as Dean was walking out from the bedroom. "Where are you going?"

"I'm giving you space."

* * *

Roman sat glumly at the same French cafe, his heart aching that his boyfriend wanted to head into battle alone.

It was a suicide mission.

He stirred his rose tea, pondering how he could follow Dean without him even noticing.

"We meet again."

Roman smiled up at Alistair who was holding the book. "Hi," he greeted.

"I was wondering if I could join you. All the tables are occupied."

"Not a problem. Please."

The doctor sat down. "Thank you. This cafe is always full. Their food must be good."

"It is."

"Hmm… Right. Are you hungry? I'm kind of." He didn't wait for Roman's reply and placed an order of a pot of rose tea and some strawberry macaroons and scones. "I hope you eat strawberries. That was not thoughtful of me."

"Strawberries are fine."

"So why the glum face?" Alistair asked. "You were all smiley in the bookstore."

"Oh. I had an argument with my boyfriend."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Relationships are always like that. You'll be making up in no time."

Roman hoped so. He didn't like them not speaking. They were supposed to be having a romantic time here, not being far away from one another. His mind started to wander to how they met to the random moments in between.

He clenched his fists underneath the table; there was no way he was losing Dean to his unfaithful power hungry ex boyfriend.

"If it's okay with you, I'm heading back to the hotel first."

"Not a problem at all." Alistair reached into his pocket and took a name card. "In case you need help or anything."

Roman grinned. "On call, Doctor?"

"You'll never know."

When he returned back to the room, he found Dean sleeping on the couch in his leather jacket and jeans. He bent down and carried Dean in his arms, bridal style to the bedroom where he laid him down and covered him with the comforter.

Dean must be uncomfortable sleeping in those clothes though. Roman tried to remove his jacket but Dean smacked his hands. Did he even know who it was? Then he decided to remove his jeans. He tried to remove the belt and Dean smacked him again. "Get your hands off me," he mumbled sleepily. "I have a boyfriend."

Roman couldn't help but smile when he heard that. He bent nearer wanting to give him a kiss when the stench of alcohol stung his nose. Well that explained why he was out of it.

Dean started snoring lightly.

"I love you, Dean," he whispered in his ear. "I won't let you be taken away from me and that's a promise."

* * *

Dean woke up to the sound of a television from the living room of the suite.

Roman was back.

He rubbed his eyes and got out of bed, going to the bathroom to wash his face. A pair of arms encircled his waist after he finished wiping it with a face towel. "You feeling okay? I just placed a room service order."

"No thanks," Dean declined. "I'm heading out for a walk."

Roman refused to let him go, pinning him against the sink. "Dean, I want you around. I mean we can still do couple stuff. We are a couple, you know."

"For now."

Roman's lips were inches from his. "Wrong answer," he replied as he covered Dean's mouth. The blue eyed cop clung onto him tight kissing him back for all his worth. He jumped and wrapped his legs around his boyfriend who walked slowly back to the bedroom and laid down on the bed with him without breaking any romantic form.

Hot kisses were placed on his neck by the gentle Samoan as Dean helped him to strip out of both their clothes. "I want you, Roman," he whispered when Roman stroked his length.

"Right answer."

Their lovemaking was uncontrolled and wild this time. Dean flung his arm around his boyfriend, panting. "You're good, Roman."

"I know," Roman agreed, kissing Dean on his forehead. They enjoyed the companionable silence between them before Roman said softly, "I don't want to lose you, Dean. Please don't do this alone."

"Roman, you're not trained to fight men like Zack or Dwayne."

"But John's trained, right?"

"Yes."

"Then will you please bring John with you? I'm sure he'll want revenge on Dwayne. I want revenge on him as well."

"Roman, you're not the sort who-"

"After what I've been through, I want it, Dean. I'm sick of being walked all over."

He didn't want their vacation to be ruined. Dean decided to bring Roman out for some drinks after eating their room service.

He didn't changed but Roman did to a white shirt with three quarter sleeves over a pair of jeans.

The auburn haired man chose a nice little restaurant not too far from the hotel, where people could drink wine with the accompaniment of a jazz band. They ordered moscato and talked about their high school experiences.

"I can't believe you didn't go to your prom night," Dean said, "just so you could escort some clown to his family dinner. Makes me wished I had punched Rosey during the arrest."

"It's okay," Roman replied. "Proms are overrated."

"But they're special in a weird way."

 _Hold me close and hold me fast_

 _That magic spell you cast_

 _This is la vie en rose_

An idea formed in Dean's head. "Roman?"

"Yeah, Dean?" his boyfriend replied, smiling.

"Can I have this dance?"

Roman's grey eyes darkened. "Here?"

"Yeah."

"But there's no one on the dance floor."

"That's okay."

His boyfriend allowed him to be pulled up as Dean walked with him to a corner and wrapped his arms around him and they slowly danced to the music, eyes not leaving one another's.

 _Everyday words seem to turn into love song_

 _Give your heart and soul to me_

 _And life will always be la vie en rose_

Dean hoped Roman liked it; he hoped it made up for him missing out on a lot of good things.

* * *

Roman's love for Dean made his heart bloom as they danced to the jazz music behind.

He had no idea that his boyfriend would do such a thing for him but he was proud to call Dean his. This made up for everything he had missed during his high school but it was worth it.

Not when the man in his arms was gazing at him like he was the most precious thing in the world. "I love you, Dean," he whispered in his boyfriend's ear.

They went back to their table after the song ended and finished their drink. While walking along the streets, Dean saw a party shop and asked Roman to wait for him while he went inside to check something out. He came out five minutes later with a gold colored cardboard crown.

Roman laughed. "Dean…"

"I name you Prom King, Roman Reigns," his boyfriend said as he placed it on top of his head. "So do you have a speech for us peasants?"

"Not really… I didn't even know I was nominated," he giggled.

"Oh come on! A looker like you…"

"I think that the votes were rigged, that's what I think. I think they were all cast in favor for me by my boyfriend."

Dean chortled. "I'm not denying anything." He grinned mischievously. "You know what happens after prom?"

"Banging in the the hotel room?"

"Oh yeah. Let's go!"

And they ran all the way back to their hotel like giggly teenagers.

 _ **A/N I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for the reviews, favorites and follows :-)**_


	25. Chapter 25

Twenty Five

Heavy breathing and soft moans filled the room.

Dean loved how Roman made love to him; loved his touches and words. Loved how he placed open mouthed kisses on him while praising him. This vacation was turning out to be enjoyable. So maybe they had clashed heads about his choice of handling Zack but this right here was what he was thinking of when he booked this hotel.

When Dean came, he screamed out Roman's name. Warm thick spurts of cum hit both their bellies. Roman shouted out, letting go into the condom he had been wearing. Dean pulled him down for a long kiss, letting him know how much he loved him.

"Another round?" Roman asked.

"Getting ahead of yourself there, darling?" Dean teased.

"You love it."

"Well, there's no point denying it." Dean pulled him down again to kiss him. "Did you enjoy your mini prom?"

"I did. Thank you, Dean. You didn't have to."

"Of course, I did. Prom is a rite of passage… a joyous one that is."

"What was your prom like?"

"The typical kind. I had fun. Danced a lot. Drank a lot. Did not bang a lot though." He kissed Roman's palm. "I never want you to miss out on anything ever again, Roman."

"With you, I doubt I will."

Dean gazed at him with adoring eyes, his heart bursting with love. "Hungry?"

"The only thing I'm hungry for is you."

"Smooth talking now, are we? I meant supper, Casanova."

Roman laughed. Oh yes. He'd fight Zack himself if he had to protect this precious man. He'd do anything to protect Roman from harm again. "Carbonara for me," his boyfriend ordered.

"Guess I'll have the same. For dessert-"

The Samoan chef nudged his thighs apart. "Maybe we can start with it first."

* * *

They spent the next morning eating a traditional French breakfast at a cafe close by the hotel before strolling hand in hand, exploring about in a small mall. Dean bought Roman a gift card for a Kinokuniya. "What's this for?" his boyfriend asked when they left the bookstore.

"It's for you. I want you to buy yourself thirty books," Dean instructed.

"Why thirty?"

"It's for every birthday you ever had, silly."

"Oh gosh, Dean," his boyfriend gushed. "You didn't have to."

"Of course I do. You're mine, Roman. You're the epitome of a sweetheart and quite frankly I want to give you everything I can."

"All I want is your love."

"You already have it."

Just as they were about to head back to the hotel, Dean received a call from the station. "Hey, Cap," he greeted.

"Dean?" Captain Mark said. "Listen, I know you're on vacation but I need you back at the station. We've got new evidence concerning Zack. I think it's time to rein him in. I'm giving you a warrant to arrest him."

This was the news he had been hoping for. _Oh Zack, you're mine_. Dean wanted to personally slap the cuffs on him and read him his rights. "Okay. Let me inform Roman. I'll keep you posted."

"Who was that?" Roman questioned when he ended the call.

"Captain. We need to head back home. There's new evidence that's linked to Zack. Which means I can arrest him."

"Babe, that's great!"

"I'm sorry to cut our trip short."

"Don't be silly. Zack being behind bars is more important. Most of all, I'm relieved."

"Me too."

* * *

Dean wasn't willing to take chances though.

Upon reaching back to Haydon Heights in the late afternoon, he drove Roman over to his parents' home. For once, there was no protest from his boyfriend. Dean guessed it was because he'd be with the force when the arrests were going to be made.

An unexplained feeling of dread overcame him. Zack. Things weren't going to end in a amiable manner for both of them.

"Dean? You okay?" Roman asked.

Who knew if this would be the last time he saw his boyfriend? His heart ached then as he quietly observed the brown eyed man slowly removing clothes from the luggage he had placed on top of the bed. Maybe just one more... "Roman?"

"Yeah?" Roman had stopped unpacking.

"Let's make love."

Maybe it was the way he had said it but Roman's shoulders were squared. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just-"

"I know when you're lying, Dean."

This was not going the way Dean had thought. "Good for you."

His boyfriend narrowed his eyes. "Dean, are you still hell bent on doing it alone?"

 _Don't take the bait. Don't take the bait_. Instead, the auburn haired cop looked away. "No," he replied out loud.

"Dean Jonathan Ambrose, stop lying to me. I asked you… no wait… I pleaded with you not to do things alone. It's a suicide mission."

"Look, Roman. I didn't come here for small talk. Do you want to make love or not?"

"No," Roman turned him down. "I don't."

Dean crossed his arms. "It's not a big deal, Roman. I-"

"It is a big deal!" Roman countered. "Why are you so hell bent on taking on both of them?"

"Because I have unresolved issues with Zack! I want to kick his ass for what he's done to me. Most of all, I want him to pay for what he's done to you!"

"Bring John!"

"No."

"You're so stubborn, Dean. Why does everything have to be your way? Why can't you just listen to me for once?!" Roman demanded. He looked genuinely annoyed.

"You know what?" Dean replied. "Forget this. I'm going to work." He grabbed his leather jacket and walked out. As he headed down the stairs towards his car, he turned around.

Roman wasn't following him.

When he reached the station, he headed straight to evidence lock up to sign out the evidence that was brought in.

"Dean?"

He found his partner pouring black coffee into his mug near the pantry which was by the elevator. "John."

"Sorry that you had to be called in so soon," John apologised. "We confiscated Rosey's phone. You won't believe the stuff we found. That asshole recorded conversations he's had with Dwayne and Zack."

"Just what we're looking for."

"There's more. He actually took pictures of the auction and a small video he accidentally recorded. Roman was in it."

"Jackpot." Dean pressed the elevator button. "Well, I better go down and retrieve it. This I have to see for myself. How's Captain handling it?"

"He wants to see those two bastards behind the bars. Me, personally? I want to see Dwayne begging me for mercy."

"I couldn't agree more, John."

* * *

"Hey, Roman!"

Roman looked up from the book he was reading in the bedroom. A small smile spread on his face at the sight of Hunter at the door. "Hi Sir."

Hunter chuckled. "None of this Sir stuff. Hunter is fine."

"Sure."

"Have you seen Dean? Is he showering or something?"

"He left earlier for work."

Dean's father tilted his head. "He didn't even tell me he was leaving. Oh well. I'll call him later. Must be something important if he rushed off." He nodded to Roman. "How are you? Everything alright?"

"Not really," Roman admitted. "I… Dean and I had an argument."

And what an argument. Roman was completely in the dark about the inner workings of Dean's mind. He had contemplated following after his boyfriend as he left but he had been so mad - he was still upset - that he decided to leave him be, hoping common sense would kick the blue eyed cop in the head.

"It'll be okay," Hunter assured him. "Whatever it is, I promise it'll be okay. I've never seen my son look at anyone the way he looks at you. Never heard him talk about anyone either the way he talks about you. Dean's introduced us to all his boyfriends before and we never really liked anyone except for Seth. But that's another story. We were wrong about you, Roman. We can see how much you care about him."

The irony. "Maybe I care too much."

Hunter's brows furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure if he's told you this but Zack is back."

"He's told me about it briefly, yes. That was why we were adamant that you stay with us too. There's no telling what that psycho has planned."

Roman ran a hand through his long raven locks. "See, I thought the same thing too. But Dean… he's quite persistent on facing both Zack and Dwayne by himself. He wants revenge." _Sorry, Dean_ , he thought. _It's for your own good_. He'd deal with his boyfriend's anger after this whole thing was over.

"By himself?!" Hunter was now wide eyed. "Has he lost his mind? I'm not about to let him throw his life away for these two-" He paused. "Did you just say Dwayne?"

"Yeah, Dwayne's in on it too," the pastry chef explained. "Zack and him were dating behind both Dean and John's backs."

Hunter rubbed his temples. "I need a drink. You need one too. Come on. Fill me in on what's been going on."

Roman couldn't get out of bed faster. Maybe Hunter could convince his obstinate boyfriend to change his mind.

* * *

"Not heading back, Dean?" John asked as he put on his windbreaker beside him.

Dean turned his attention from the screen to his partner. His eyes fell on the taskbar of his computer. Seven forty five. He hadn't realised that time had flew by so fast. "Nah. Maybe an hour more."

"Well, don't stay on too late. Everyone's gone already." His partner squeezed his left shoulder before he walked off.

With a heavy sigh, Dean took out his cell phone. So far, there were no missed calls or text messages from Roman; ditto on Whatsapp messages as well. His boyfriend was really upset with him this time. This wouldn't be something they could sweep under the rug.

His finger hovered over Roman's name under the call log before he changed his mind after a few seconds. Maybe he'd wait a little longer. No point in calling when Roman would only be in a foul mood.

Shoving the phone back into this pocket, he returned his attention back to the computer screen. He was clicking his pen while staring at the photo of Roman who had been made to rest on a long table in what appeared to be in an office when the lights went out. An eyebrow raised, Dean looked around.

Perhaps one of the cleaners switched it off, thinking that everyone had left for the day.

Something, however, proved him wrong.

"Hello, Dean."

 _ **A/N Oh no…**_


	26. Chapter 26

Twenty Six

"Zack."

His ex boyfriend chuckled behind him. "Not afraid, I see."

Dean smirked as he turned around, bringing him face to face with the traitor. "Of you? Please, Zack. You must think that I'm still the same guy you dated. I'm not."

"You're in a building full of ammunition. I'd wipe that thing off your face."

"I was always not afraid to break the rules."

"Neither was I."

The brunette then reached for his gun but Dean was faster, kicking him hard near his left knee causing him to fall down.

Still the problematic knee, Dean couldn't help but note.

A bullet narrowly missed him as he ran down the corridor. Taking out his gun, he checked the cylinder and found twelve rounds inside.

Knowing Zack, he highly doubt these rounds would last. He needed to get to the ammunition room to get spares.

The station had four levels excluding the two basements which were a car park which was where the parking spaces were. As he raced for the stairs, another shot was fired at him.

Fuck. Zack was close behind. He was in between the third and fourth stairway level when his phone buzzed.

Roman.

"Hey." His boyfriend sounded remorseful. "What time will you be home?"

"Now's not a good time, babe," he replied softly as he quietly bounded up the stairs.

"Why not?"

The sound of a shot being fired rang in the air. Roman gasped.

"That's why," Dean stated.

"Is he there?"

"Yeah. Came after everyone left."

"Dean-"

Zack was close by. The song he was singing was echoing in the hollow staircase.

"I gotta go, Roman. I love you. You hear me? I love you."

"Dean-"

He swiped his finger over the red button.

* * *

"Dean!" Roman stared at the phone, before he quickly scrolled for John's number. No sooner than John had picked up, the Samoan man quickly shouted, "Dean's in trouble!"

"Whoa what?" John asked. "What do you mean?"

"Zack's in that building with him. I heard a gunshot and… I'm going down there!"

"No! Roman, you stay put. I'll go. I'll let Captain know."

"John-"

"I mean it, Roman. Dean would never forgive me if anything happens to you."

When John hung up, Roman grabbed his jacket and ran out the door, ignoring Hunter and Stephanie calling him. It was a good thing that there was a taxi passing by.

Roman prayed that Dean would be okay. He didn't want to lose Dean; couldn't imagine his life without him. As fiery tempered and stubborn as Dean was, the pastry chef loved him more than he had loved anyone before.

John was already there when Roman arrived. He gave the brown eyed man a reproaching look. "Roman! I told you-"

"I have to go in!" Roman protested. "He's in there alone. I have-"

"You don't have the skills to deal with this, Roman!"

Captain Mark arrived then with a SWAT team behind. "Roman?" he puzzled. "What are you doing here?"

"He wants to go in!" John told on him. "He's not qualified!"

"Calm down, John. I brought…"

As the two men were discussing, Roman sneaked away towards the building, trying to find a way in. So far all the doors looked sealed. But if the doors to the entrance were sealed, what about the parking spaces? Surely the station had one.

"Roman!" John pulled him back. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"John, please. I need to go in!"

"You're going to get killed if you go in. Zack is a dangerous man, Roman. Look I know you're scared but Dean is a professional."

"You don't know how many men are in there, John!"

"No, I don't. But that's why we have SWAT. Okay? So just calm-"

Roman shoved him aside before running as quick as he could towards the parking space entrance. He heard John shouting out his name behind him. Dean. He needed to find Dean and shield him from harm-

"Roman!"

John jumped on top of him, tackling him to the ground. "No!" Roman pleaded when John tried to cuff him. "Please don't. I need to see him!"

"You're a civilian, Roman! You're unarmed and untrained. Stop trying to get in. Let us do our damn jobs."

"Let me follow you then!"

"Fuck, Roman? Have you lost it? No! He asked me to keep a lookout on you and I'm going to honor it!"

"But you can keep a lookout on me while we go in."

"For the last time, no!"

"John, please. If it was… the love of your life in there, you'd risk everything."

"But I'm liable if I let you go."

"Again: Let me follow you in! These men wanted me, John!"

* * *

Dean scurried through the fourth level corridor where the small lab was located on the fourth floor.

He wondered if Zack was the only one in the station. Was Dwayne here too? Or worse, the whole Alphabet Club?

"Dean…" he heard Zack sing behind him. "Oh Dean…"

The auburn haired cop hid under one of the tables. He still had those bullets; he had to make them count.

"You know, Dean," Zack was saying. He sounded quite far. "You're a selfish man. You have a hot man with you and you're keeping him all to yourself? There's nothing wrong with sharing. I've tasted his skin, felt his smooth dick. It felt so good."

Dean gritted his teeth. Not yet. He couldn't go out yet.

"But hey if you insist on being selfish, I'll just have to get rid of you so that I can let the world sample him." Zack sighed loudly. "I miss us, you know. You were always so damn busy all the time, prioritising your damn job. You always had to go out and prove you were the better man. Well, I'm the better man! I was always the better man! But these idiots were too blind to see that. They're busy thinking how to ask your dad for funding for their work."

Zack was out of his mind if he thought that the station was a non profit organisation, Dean thought.

"It's just stupid politics. I wanted to get rid of you so many times but I couldn't because I love how we had sex. We were good in bed together. Then came this opportunity that I couldn't pass up so I decided to take it. The money was huge. Yeah. So I chose money over you. Big deal. You never worry about money because you grew up with it."

Dean's finger moved over the trigger as he heard the footsteps getting closer.

"Dean, Dean, Dean. I don't see how you can be so shocked. You had a heart of stone. What made this one so different that you fell for him? Hmmm? Because if it's his body, then join us, Dean. We can make more money. Together. You and me. Just like we used to be."

"Dean?!"

Fuck! His heart beat fast against his chest when he heard Roman's voice. How the hell did Roman get in the building? This was not part of the plan. _Damn it, Roman_ , he thought. _What the hell were you thinking?_

"Well!" Zack laughed. "Look who we have in the building!"

Immediately, Dean came out from underneath the table. His ex boyfriend laughed when he looked at him. "You're right, Zack."

"Right about what?" Zack asked.

"I could use the extra money especially since I need more to get that house in the Bahamas. You know what I'm talking about."

"You still want that land?"

"I want all of it. But I've spent so much money on Samoan boy that I need to build up my savings."

As if on cue, Roman saw him first. "Dean!"

Dean strode towards him and yanked him by the arm. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to-"

"Shut up! Did I say you can answer?"

His boyfriend's brown eyes widened. "Dean?"

"We have him, right?" Dean informed Zack who was giving Roman a lookover. "So I say we don't do small. I say we do big. I'm not talking about your auctions. I'm talking about running a syndicate bigger than your Alphabet Club."

"Dean!" Roman panicked. "What are you doing-"

Dean pinched Roman's butt cheek to shut him up.

"I'm listening," Zack replied.

"We'll start with him. He's been nothing but a pain in the ass since he came into my life. I mean sex was good but I got bored. I never get bored with you." Which was a lie, he thought, the last sentence echoing in the air.

"Shane did pay a lot-"

"That's just Shane. Think of those oil magnates. How much do you think they'd be willing to pay? We can get more just like him. You and I can buy a fucking island of our own… each!"

Dean tied Roman's wrists with a cable tie despite his boyfriend squirming. "Don't fuck with me, Reigns," he snarled. "I can snap your neck in an instant."

It took everything in Dean not to meet Roman's heartbroken gaze.

"Gotta say, Dean," Zack commented. "I'm surprised you remembered all our silly daydreams… except now they'll be a reality."

"Oh they will be. We just need to expand our network."

Zack nodded. "Let me get Dwayne. He's been hoping to rope in John on this but now that they're done… he'll be thrilled you're keen to be on it too." The greedy cop jogged towards the door.

Dean refused to be complacent and believe that Zack bought his act. But if it was enough to bring both Dwayne and him face to face…

"Dean," Roman stammered. "What's going on?"

"Just sit there looking pretty, okay, Roman?"

"No!"

Dwayne's laughter echoed then. "Oh he's a stubborn little man, isn't he?"

"You know him better," Dean remarked when Dwayne walked in with Zack.

"And so damn naive." He tugged Roman's hair. "See here? Your boy wants in too."

"Any locations in mind?" Zack enquired.

"No," Dean drawled.

"Let's see what we can work with, okay? You were saying about oil magnates. You know Dubai is just filled with those."

"I'm listening."

"I've got a man who can get us into an underground club where the trading is operated."

"I don't know, Zack… can we trust them?"

"I've worked with them for years, Dean. These men are the real deal. They've got the money. It's the who's who of the business world."

Dean tugged on Roman's hair. "How much can island boy fetch us?"

"A _lot_."

"Gotta give a number, Zack."

"Similar to what Shane paid… a little higher."

"He can perform tricks; surely we can get more."

"What?" Roman gasped. "Dean! What-"

Dean covered his mouth. "Shut up!" His boyfriend bit his hand then. "Ouch! You bit me!"

"I'll bite your face off next!"

"I do not condone insolence!" Dean grabbed Roman's arm and dragged him into the utility room, throwing him inside before shutting the door. "What the hell, Roman?" Dean whispered harshly. "Why are you even here?"

"I was worried about you!" Roman retorted softly.

"You're not-" Dean threw some of the buckets and chairs inside, setting off loud noises. He didn't want Zack and Dwayne to think that he was being soft with Roman. Turning to his boyfriend, he whispered, "I'm going to need you to climb up that vent!"

"But-"

"Go!"

"Not without you!"

"Roman, I don't have time to argue with you!"

"I won't let you face them alone." Roman kissed him finally on the lips. "Please, Dean. You have to come with me."

Of all the times… "Fine. Just hurry up and climb straight."

Stacking up some containers, Roman gingerly climbed up before opening the air vent while Dean continued making trashing the place while Roman made hurtful sounds to throw his traitorous cousin and Dean's ex boyfriend off track. Once Roman had pushed himself up, Dean followed after.

The auburn haired cop had no idea where he was going. Or how he was even going to get Roman out of here in the first place safe. When Roman reached the end of the vent, Dean chose to follow his instincts, nudging his head towards the left.

Roman followed his instruction.

The two lovers found themselves at the parking lot at the new annex building next to it. "Roman, run. The door leading to the stairs is straight there and it'll lead you outside."

"No!" Roman protested again. "Please come with me. We'll leave town and settle down elsewhere."

Dean stared at him; the idea was tempting but Zack and Dwayne were in the building. "Look, just for once listen-"

"What do we have here?"

 _ **A/N Sorry for the late update in this. :-(**_


End file.
